Slayers: Unleashed
by D'raekmus
Summary: With the defeat of Hellmaster Phibrizzo, the Monster Barrier vanished. However, this created an echo in the Force, spiking the interest of Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. Will Lina Inverse defeat the Sith Lords, with the help of Galen Marek?
1. Arc 1: Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, I made this fanfiction combining Slayers and Star Wars, mainly due to the idea of a magic/sci-fi conflict. The crossover is set shortly after _Star Wars: the Force Unleashed_, in which Galen Marek is revived through unknown means and serves the new Rebel Alliance, and after _Slayers Next_, in which Hellmaster Phibrizzo's defeat destroyed the Monster Shield.

I chose Unleashed because 1), there's so little fanfiction about this awesome little chapter, and 2) the amped-up Force would certainly make it an interesting fight against Magic. Imagine a Dragon Slave being hit with a Force Blast.

As for Slayers, I figured that the Shield's disappearance, and outburst of magic contained for a thousand years, would cause an echo in the Force, spiking the Emperor's interest. Perfect time, I think.

As for the Super Star Destroyer, I know that it wasn't completed until six months after the first Death Star, but who said that it couldn't move before then?

Anyway, for those of you who ask if there's going to be anything like Galen Marek wielding Dragon Slaves, or Lina Inverse using the Force, I'll just say that Magic and the Force, though similar, are fundamentally different. You can't extensively know the fundamentals of one as well as know the other. I'll post an explanation in-character at a later chapter. But I'll say this: I DO have one Slayers character slated to being a Force-sensitive, though you might not expect it, and I DO have one Star Wars character planned on looking into sorcery, but that's enough for now.

Now, a little disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, nor Star Wars, though OCs (i.e. Josef Sturn) are mine, but I don't mind other people using them unless noted.

Without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of Slayers: Unleashed

* * *

There is a prophecy in the kingdom of Seyruun that spans back thousands of years, even predating the War of the Monster's Fall. It says that a person from a distant realm will one day visit the kingdom. With his visit, he will bring about the destruction of the city of Seyruun. This destroyer of stars will also revive the country into a far greater and more glorious power.

However, after the War, the prophecy was lost from memory, much like the holy magic of the world.

* * *

Darth Vader stood at the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer, _Executor_, taking it on its trial run to an unknown location.

The immense dagger-shaped battleship cut through space like an arrow, a vicious monster ready to destroy anything that stood in its way. Though it was far from completion, the ship was still an awe-inspiring sight to behold. The _Executor_ stood orbiting a small planet, green and lifelike, yet radiating a strange power from its depths.

He flicked through a datapad, looking at the planet before him intermittently. According to official Imperial files, this planet was a barren, lifeless world, devoid of any inhabitable terrain. However, the Emperor's records stated this planet held a great power, a power that even held the Force at bay. Because of this... shield, the Emperor had pretty much ignored this planet.

However, both he and Palpatine had felt the planet shift, suddenly open to the Force. With the _Executor_ ready to test, the timing was perfect. Vader would send a squadron of spies to observe the planet and, if it was usable, claim it for the Empire. If anyone stood in his way, well... There would be a perfect reason to try out the ship's weaponry. The creators claimed that the _Executor_ contained enough firepower to slag up to a quarter of the planet, if need be.

He turned to an Imperial admiral behind him. Admiral Josef Sturn stood, twin brother of the now-deceased Ozzik Sturn. He wore the white uniform deserving of an admiral, however, he wisely chose not to keep a Wookiee pelt as a sash. His brown hair and amber eyes made him look exactly like his brother, Captain Ozzik Sturn, with the exception of a jagged scar running down the right side of his face. The admiral cleared his throat, before informing Vader. "Our spies have detected that most of the sentients on the planet are human or humanoid. Most of the planet is primitive, as they haven't even discovered simple flight yet."

Vader nodded, "I sense there's something you're not telling me, Admiral Sturn."

Sturn's hard face faltered slightly, before he replied, "Well, there is one, uh, small problem. The people of this planet seem to have mastered something that they call 'magic'. It seems to be much like your powers of the Force, but..."

"But what, Admiral." Vader demanded, his anger starting to shake some of the nearby computer panels.

Sturn continued to stutter, "Well, uh, Lord Vader, it's uh, of no real concern. Really. Their powers over the force, uh, only work as.... elementary powers."

Vader was silent a moment, then asked, "Elementary powers? Explain."

"Well, I don't really understand, either. It seems that their 'magic' allows them to create things like fire, water, earth, you know, elementary powers. This might create a slight hang on our plan."

The Sith Lord turned from the admiral, looking back out at the planet. "Very well, admiral. What is your plan?"

Josef was taken aback by this. _Vader, asking me for my strategy?_ He thought. After a few minutes, he replied, "Well, I planned on sending in a squadron of Stormtroopers, as well as a couple of AT-ST walkers. The locals shouldn't provide too much resistance, even against a small squadron."

He was silent as Vader looked towards the admiral, neither angry nor pleased. "Go on."

Admiral Sturn tugged at his neck collar, nervous. "Well, once the squadron has figured out just how powerful this magic really is, we will immediately prepare a fleet to overtake their most powerful city. Once the locals of this planet witness that, they will immediately surrender."

Vader had now began to enter his Sith Meditation chamber, waving his hand dismissively at Admiral Sturn. "Very well, admiral. Proceed on with your plan." and closed the chamber.

Sturn sighed, relieved. He turned to his subordinate, and said, "General Palek, you may launch your troops when ready."

* * *

Galen Marek stood next to Juno aboard the _Rogue Shadow_. "So, Vader has taken his toy out to play." he muttered, looking at the super Star Destroyer in front of him. Galen wore the white tunic of a Jedi, now fully accepting that he had let go of his past.

Juno nodded. "I never realized how immense that ship was." she commented in her British accent, awed at the sheer size of the _Executor_. She wore a simple Corellian flightsuit, keeping her hair neatly in a bun.

Galen nodded. "I just hope PROXY has some information for us..." he said, now concerned about the holodroid's mission.

Kota, wearing his classic battle armor, strode forward, neatly avoiding all obstacles, despite his lack of sight. His unseeing eyes focused on the small planet. "There is an immense power here, boy. It's not quite the Force, but something... as integral." the blind Jedi stated.

Galen nodded again. Even though Kota lost his sight, he was still able to see through the Force. This also meant that he could see things they could not, like the intent of another person. It had saved them on many occasions.

Without another word, Galen and Kota left to the meditation chamber, to resume their training.

Juno sighed at the two, then turned towards the communications array, awaiting PROXY's contact. The pilot couldn't help but express some frustration over their Force powers. Even though it was something she would never be able to comprehend, Juno still wished that the Jedi would tell her something before vanishing off like that.

* * *

Lina had just exited an inn, frustrated. She had searched everywhere for bandits, but they had all disappeared from Atlas City. She kicked the dirt with her boot, letting her ginger hair fall in front of her face. Nobody knew anything about this new gang of thieves, and money was starting to get tight.

She continued to grumble as she walked along, trying to clear her mind. She had let everyone else sleep late back at the inn, a small mercy, considering her typical nature. The annoyed sorceress continued to build up a small storm of anger and fury, focusing more on her growing frustration than where she was headed.

She suddenly smacked into an immense man, falling to the ground. This had put her past her limit. Lina shouted in a voice that woke up half the city that morning, "Hey, watch where you're going, idiot! You picked the wrong sorceress to mess with!" and began to summon a Fireball.

The man she had run into dodged to the side, trying to keep his face concealed beneath his brown hooded robe. Lina's fireball screamed across, leaving a charred mark on the ground.

"I apologize, miss." was all the man could say before another fireball grazed a little too close for comfort.

The thoroughly pissed-off sorceress roared, "Well, sorry isn't good enough when you mess with Lina Inverse!" and fired off a series of Flare Arrows.

This time, the arrows connected with the man's brown robe, ruining it. Realizing this, he threw the robe off, showing a white tunic, brown belt and boots. His brown hair was combed neatly back, and a well-trimmed beard adorned his chin. He seemed to be in his mid twenties, and ruggedly handsome.

The man immediately withdrew a strange cylinder from his belt, and held it like a sword. Lina couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "You really think that will work against a powerful sorceress like me?" she taunted, pointing at the device, before shouting, "Fireball!"

The next moment happened like a flash. One moment, the fireball was flying towards the man, next, the cylinder erupted in a blue light, and literally deflected the magic back... to... her.

Lina suddenly hit the dirt, as her own spell harmlessly whizzed past her.

The man now approached, picking the startled sorceress off the ground. "Like I said, Miss Inverse, I apologize for bumping into you." He commented, as he began to walk off. "If you'll excuse me, I'm on a mission of my own."

The ginger-haired sorceress snapped out of her trance, and quickly caught up with the stranger. "Where are you headed?" she asked, curious.

The man stopped, contemplating this, before replying, "I am trying to find information about magic. I am interested in how it works." he looked at the young girl's eager face. "Nowhere in particular, I guess. I'm afraid I don't travel much, so I don't know where I'd go first."

Lina's eyes brightened. "You've come to the right sorceress, then. I, with my small group of friends, tend to travel all over the place. We'll help you," she said, then added with just a hint of humor to her voice, "For the right price, of course..."

The man shifted a bit, then produced a bullion of solid gold from his pocket. "Will this do?" he asked, some doubt in his voice.

Lina's eyes filled with dollar signs, as she looked at the precious metal. She quickly snatched it away, and, weighing it on a set of scales, confirmed that it was a fifteen pound bullion of pure gold. She nodded in a slight daze. "Of course..." she muttered, taken in by the sight of such wanton tossing of this material.

She snapped out of her daze long enough to ask the man, "Who are you?"

The man bowed, and said, "I forgot, how rude of me. I am Ben Kenobi."

* * *

Ben sat at a small table inside the inn, watching with mild amusement at Lina and her companion, Gourry, a tall, muscular swordsman with long, blonde hair, consume the massive plate of cooked food before them.

Kenobi looked with a questioning face towards the other two in their group, a small, young girl with black hair named Amelia, and a light blue, stone... chimera they called him, with wiry purple hair, Zelgadis was his name. The two shrugged, like this was a regular thing amongst them. While Lina and Gourry continued their assault on the mountain of food, Zelgadis and Amelia enjoyed simple plates. Ben, himself, had ordered nothing. He had claimed several times that he wasn't hungry.

He continued to watch them, slightly annoyed at Lina's philosophy of "eat first, talk later". Finally, Ben broke the silence.

"If you don't mind telling me, how exactly does magic work? I'm very curious." he said.

Lina continued her nutritional attack, not hearing Ben's question above the sound of her own noises.

Zelgadis sighed, and explained, "Nobody really knows, Ben. All that's known is that magic simply is. It flows through all of us, empowering us with several abilities. Some creatures have enhanced abilities because of it. Humans can, to a small extent, control it. We call those kind of people sorcerers, or magicians, depending on what kind of magic they specialize in."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "So, there are different kinds of magic?" he asked, his intrigue growing.

Amelia nodded. "That's right. There's white magic, which deals with healing and light, dark magic, which summons the powers of Monsters and deals completely with attacks."

Ben interrupted now, "So, magic has a light side and a dark side?" he concluded.

Zelgadis shook his head, his wiry hair making a slight noise. "It's not that easy. You see, there is another form of magic called shamanistic magic that deals with nature, such as earth, water, fire, and air." The chimera explained.

Ben leaned back now, lost in thought. After several minutes of silence, besides the sloppy noises of Lina and Gourry's raid on the local food supply, he spoke up, "I see. Where I come from, we have a power similar to that, called the Force. However, instead of invoking the power of creatures, we commune with the Force directly. In a similar way, you might classify it as magic. It, too, has a light side, a dark side, and, as I have recently learned, a gray side, sort of like your white magic, black magic, and shamanistic magic."

Zelgadis raised slightly at this. "So, this country you come from, they use this... Force to accomplish unusual things?"

Ben nodded. "Yes, in fact, much of the Force is a mystery, even to me. I have seen one man in particular who was so strong he pulled a floating fortress out of the sky, simply with his mind."

Amelia's eyes widened in shock, even Lina had stopped eating, listening to the story.

Ben nodded, "Of course, That is something we should keep between ourselves. I mean, it wouldn't be a good idea to go broadcasting that you're strong enough to pull off a deadly Dragon Slave, right Lina?"

The sorceress had wisely shut herself up with another helping of food.

Zelgadis had now slumped back. _This Force... if pulling things out of the sky is easy, then perhaps one of these Force Magicians could help me find a cure._

* * *

Juno had resorted to playing a game of Sabaac with the ship's computer to pass the time, when the comm suddenly buzzed. Startled, the pilot nearly fell out of her seat, before activating the communication, seeing the familiar face of Ben Kenobi. His face quickly faded, as PROXY now looked into the handheld comlink on its arm.

"PROXY reporting in, Eclipse." the holodroid stated.

Juno nodded, "Alright, what have you to report?"

The droid pressed the side of its head, as data leaped into the ship's computers. "I have ascertained that the ruling power here is called 'magic' by the inhabitants. It seems to be very similar to the Force, but, the power is much different. It appears to be much wilder, as even the so-called 'sorcerers' cannot wield it without an incantation."

PROXY was silent for several minutes, then said, "I believe it might be a good idea if Master Marek joined me." it quickly followed up, "I'm not trying to kill him, but there's a sorceress here that might kill me if I'm not careful."

Juno couldn't help but stifle a small laugh. The idea of PROXY being afraid of a human. It was almost too much.

She regained her composure, and replied, "Alright, but, Kota and I are going as well."

The holodroid nodded, "Perfect! Thank you, Juno!" and shut off communications.

* * *

Galen stood in the cockpit, his arms crossed. He ran through PROXY's recordings once again, his eyes focused on the one called 'Lina Inverse'. She had shown what appeared to be great prowess over this 'magic'. Granted, it wasn't as refined as the Force, but it seemed to be just a potent. He turned to Kota, who, while he couldn't see the video feed, could listen to the audio. He nodded. "It seems like that this Lina Inverse is indeed strong. If the rest of her world is like this, then they might have a chance against the Empire." the blind Jedi Master said.

The former Sith apprentice looked at Rahm Kota, and asked, "So you believe that the Empire was drawn here to conquer the planet?"

Kota nodded, and replied, "What other reason would they be here, boy?"

Juno turned in the pilot's chair, and said, "well, there's only one way to find out, right?" Without waiting for a response, she punched in the last known coordinates of PROXY's location.

Galen smiled, then suddenly took on a mischievous look. "I have an idea... What do you say we have a little... fun with these people first? I need to work on my ambushing skills anyway." he suggested.


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for the review, Taromaru. While I will admit that I never thought that a Mazoku/Sith alliance would really work out (Two different types of evil: one wants to destroy all creation, the other wants to enslave it. While some of it might work, there would still always wind up with the classic villain backstabbing in the end.), I may consider the idea at a later date. This is currently only the first arc of this story, and this is just the beginning.

As for the force-sensitive Slayer, I'm still going to say it's not who you'd expect. But, enough of that for now. Thanks again for the review.

* * *

The _Rogue Shadow_ cut through the atmosphere effortlessly, leaving behind a minimal wake. That is, of course, if anyone could see it. Juno insisted that they remained cloaked, to avoid any possible trauma to the planet's culture.

The pilot continued to marvel at the primitive world. "So largely untouched, it's like nothing I've ever seen. Not even Kashyyyk comes close to the natural beauty of this world." she commented, as she heard a body hit the floor.

She sighed, and said, "You know, Galen, keeping the local populace from being scared by a flying ship isn't that bad." She turned towards the Jedi, who now lay on the floor, unconscious.

Kota sighed, looking at the boy. "Great, another vision..." he complained. "Ever since we came to this planet, his visions have only been increasing."

Juno let out a slight breath. _Don't worry, Juno. This has happened before. He'll be alright. At least he isn't throwing arc wrenches around this time.._ Without even sneaking a second glance, she turned back to flying the invisible ship through a nearby mountain range.

* * *

Galen Marek stood in a throne room, painted white. Guards in strange clothes stood all around him. He and the group he was with bowed towards a hulking, hairy man. While he seemed violent and brutish, his eyes reflected a kind and pacifistic nature.

The Jedi could recognize a few people he was with. There was Juno, Kota, and PROXY, in his Ben Kenobi module. There was also that redheaded sorceress, Lina Inverse, along with a blue, rocky... person, and a blonde haired swordsman, based on his garb of heavier armor and sword at his side.

The monster of a man stood up, a raven-haired princess next to him, and began to speak. Suddenly, the place shook, as the all-too-familiar sound of turbolaser fire started to destroy the palace.

Abruptly, the vision changed, showing the outside of a white city. From this perspective, Galen could make out that the city was laid in a hexagram-like pattern. But that wasn't what disturbed him.

Above the city, the _Executor_ hovered, like a vulture over a sparrow, dwarfing the city. Every weapon turned towards the defenseless city. The turrets rang out as the city was reduced to rubble, an empty void where a proud city once stood.

Galen tried to scream, but found he could not as a red beam erupted from a redhaired sorceress, but that didn't even pass the deflector shields of the massive war machine.

The last thing he saw was Purge Troopers, hundreds of them, attacking the small group that managed to survive the destruction.

* * *

"Are you all right, Boy?" The Jedi general asked, as he looked concerned towards Galen.

Galen coughed, and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, Kota, but I saw a vision of the future... We're putting this world in great danger..."

* * *

Lina Inverse continued along, flanked shortly by Gourry, her best friend, the chimera Zelgadis, and the justice-loving Amelia. Ben was amongst them, still asking questions about their world.

_Boy, this Ben guy is really curious. I wonder which country he's from..._

Zelgadis now asked the new traveler a question. "Can this Force possibly... alter a person's appearance?" the chimera inquired, trying to hide his eagerness.

Ben's face darkened, as he remained silent for several minutes. When he spoke, his voice was in a very serious tone, "I'm afraid not. But, where I come from, appearances don't really matter. In fact, I've seen many things: golems, dragons, and even monsters you could not imagine. Yet, each species has a unique culture weaved into the human race's, and, to a lesser extent, the Empire."

Zelgadis looked away now, discouraged, until Ben added, "Of course, as for you question, I'll just reiterate that I don't know everything about he Force, so it's possible that there might be a way to alter appearances."

The chimera now had a classical glint in his eyes. "If you don't mind, perhaps I could travel with you at some point to your home country?"

Ben merely nodded, before continuing with the group.

* * *

Kota nodded, as he listened to Galen recite what he saw in his vision. After a few minutes, the blind Jedi spoke, "It seems that this city will fall in the near future." He stroked his beard. "More than likely, this city has some local importance, either being the most powerful, or the most significant. Are you sure you saw that city was set up to be a hexagram?"

The younger Jedi nodded. "That's what I saw, Kota."

The general continued to muse over the situation. "Well, boy, I believe we should warn this city about what is going to happen. Perhaps we can save a few lives from destruction."

"Uh, I'd hate to crash the party, but we don't even know where this city is..." Juno interjected, turning momentarily from the controls.

"No, we don't," Galen agreed, "But PROXY knows someone who does..."

* * *

As the group continued through the woods, Ben suddenly stopped. Lina turned around, annoyed at the slight delay. "What's the holdup, bub?" she shouted, fury starting to build up.

Ben didn't seem to be looking at them, as he suddenly trembled, and shouted, "Get some cover! Imperial squadron dead ahead, and progressing our way." Without another word, he dove into the nearby bushes.

The redheaded sorceress wandered over, and asked the now-fearful figure, "What's wrong?" before she was pulled in as well. Taking the cue, the rest of the group hid with them.

"Ok, start explaining why we're hiding," Lina hissed. Ben poked his head out, and replied, "Take a look yourself," as the sorceress poked her head through the bushes.

She watched as a mass of men, obviously of some type of army, marched through. They wore white, shining armor completely encasing their bodies. Their helmets created a scowling face. In their hands, they carried strange weapons, some type of cylinder, holding it across their chests.

After roughly fifty of them passed, the ground began to tremble, as a very large, walking piece of metal stomped through, armed with larger cylinders. _What kind of golem is that?_ The sorceress wondered, as the thing stomped by, followed by three more of the strange walking machines. The last two had much larger objects mounted on their heads.

"AT-STs" Ben muttered, after the crowd passed.

Lina, along with everyone else, blinked. "AT-STs?" she asked.

"Short for All Terrain Scout Transport. They're... weapons the Empire uses to inspire fear." Ben looked at the retreating figures. "Judging by their trajectory, I'd guess that they're going to take on Atlas City, an easy task for even such a small platoon."

Amelia felt a bead of sweat trickle down her neck. "Uh, did you say that was a small platoon? That's a medium-sized militia by most of our standards." she explained.

Zelgadis nodded, "I suppose we should take this group out, huh Lina?" He knew that, while Lina wasn't justice-obsessed, she still loved doing the 'right' thing, so long as it lined her pocketbook.

The sorceress nodded, "Alright, let's go." she replied, as she rushed out of the bushes, towards the pack of soldiers, and their strange walking machines.

It didn't take them long to catch up with the soldiers, as the machines seemed to be running very slowly. Still, the roar they made with every step was deafening.

Lina could barely mutter, "Fireball!" and launch the explosive ball of fire.

The troopers turned around, just in time to witness the first three incinerated in flames.

One shouted, "Look out! The primitives are attacking!" and trained its strange weapon on the group.

"Let one of the walkers take care of them! We have a city to take over! Remember Sturn's orders!" another soldier shouted, as they ran off, leaving one of the large vehicles with the large cannon-like piece on it's left side. It turned around, knocking everyone except Zelgadis with its stomp.

It turned towards the chimera, as he stood there, arms crossed, staring straight at the machine. He moved his arms, and shouted, "Fireball!", letting the fire streak across, and explode against the vehicle.

When the smoke cleared, Zelgadis was startled to discover only char marks across the front. The entire machine was still entirely intact. The face turned, and fired.

The plasma bolts were painful, cutting through even Zelgadis' rocky skin. The chimera groaned as he turned to launch a much more powerful attack.

Suddenly, he felt an invisible chord pull him back, as Ben leaped forward, igniting a blade bearing a strange resemblance to the Sword of Light's. He twirled the blade, reflecting many of the shots. Before he lost consciousness, Zelgadiss saw Amelia leap forward as well, trying to punch the machine.

The princess of Seyruun had as much success as Zelgadis. The machine then launched a net, pinning her to the ground, with Ben.

Gourry now leaped forward, withdrawing his Sword of Light. "Light come forth!" he shouted as the blade erupted into being.

One of the troopers piloting the beast suddenly shouted, "It's a Jedi! Take him down!" The walker fired several repeating blasts, each time, the swordsman avoided getting torched. He leaped upwards, trying to land a strike against the top, only to be hit with a net as well, causing the sword to fall from his hands, as he flew into a nearby tree, dangling from the web.

Lina progressed forward. It seemed like this... golem was resistant to magic. The machine launched a net at her now, trying to pin her down as well.

The sorceress barely avoided the shrapnel, and turned, readying an Elmekia Lance, only to suddenly find herself unable to move as an excruciating burst of electrical energy coursed through her body.

She heard a scream, as the ground suddenly erupted, throwing one of the strange soldiers past her, into the machine, knocking the vehicle off balance.

Lina turned, only to watch a man, in his early twenties, suddenly jump forward, holding another shining blue light, but with a backhanded style. She watched in shock, completely dumbfounded, as the strange man garbed in a black hooded cloak and shining silver armor engaged the monster.

He ran towards the beast, impossibly fast. _Must be some kind of speed boosting spell._ She reasoned as the man performed a perfect backflip, leaping to the top of the walker. He let out a battle cry that chilled even her blood. Suddenly, he leaped from his position into the air, facing the machine.

That was when Lina saw the most amazing sight. Without uttering a single word, the man fired multiple bursts of lightning, as the entire walker crackled with electricity. He grabbed the large turret, yanking it off effortlessly, and swung it around, like a bat, sending the head of the machine flying into a nearby tree.

The newcomer then reached out with his hands, lifting the head off of the ground. He smirked behind his hood and, quickly smashing his hands together, squashed the vehicle, letting the broken shell fall to the ground.

The man then turned towards Lina. He reached out his hand, lifting the netting off of her with some kind of invisible hand.

"Lina Inverse..." he stated, before lifting off the nets of the others. He didn't seem to move from his position.

The sorceress nodded, "Th-that's right," she stuttered. _Who is this guy? This is magic I've never seen before. Not even a simple incantation._

The cloaked man then nodded. "I am Galen Marek, a Jedi Knight. I am a friend."

Lina nodded, understanding. "What was that... thing?" she asked, indicating the twisted hunk of metal.

Galen lifted the piece effortlessly with his mind, and sat it, along with the rest of the wreckage, off to the side. "It's just one of the smaller weapons the Empire uses. In fact, the AT-ST is merely a small walker, designed to wipe out small armies in ground-based combat." His face became very serious, "Only one is needed to destroy an entire military compound."

Amelia, who had now joined the group, looked with wide eyes. "Only one?" she squeaked.

The Jedi nodded, "That's right, only one can decimate a small platoon."

Lina now shrugged nonchalantly. "That's all dandy and fine. I'll just hit it with a Dragon Slave, and we can all go home."

Galen turned back to the sorceress. "You really think a Dragon Slave will be enough?" he asked. "The Empire has many weapons, all far more powerful than that measly walker you saw." The Jedi was silent for a minute, as he gathered his thoughts.

"It may be hard for you to understand," he continued, "but the Empire has a weapon in your world right now, called the _Executor_, a massive floating fortress of death. The sheer size prevents anyone from attacking it directly."

He watched with mild amusement as Lina's eyes widened. Obviously, nothing in that size existed here. The Jedi then pressed on, "In fact, the current weapons systems they have can possibly destroy a fair portion of this world with one, concentrated hit."

Zelgadis now recovered, joining the group. "If something of that size existed, wouldn't we have known about it?" he asked.

Galen shook his head, "No. The Empire has... ways of keeping prying eyes away from their designs." He then turned, as he heard a strange noise in the air. "Right now, I need your help to decipher one of my dreams."

Lina growled, "Do I look like an interpreter? Besides, what's in it for me?"

The Jedi looked the young sorceress straight in the eyes. "Do you consider avoiding the destruction of an entire city good enough for you?"

Amelia immediately jumped in, striking a pose. "We must help him, Miss Lina!" the princess shouted to the heavens. "In the name of justice, we must prevent an entire town's demise!"

Zelgadis merely sighed, and, pulling a map out, asked "Ok, which city is under attack?"

Galen uneasily scratched the back of his head, knocking off the black hood in the process. "Well, that's the problem. In my vision, I saw a white city, arranged in a star, hexagonal pattern. I saw the _Executor_ fire one round of turbolasers, and reduce the entire place, along with much of the surrounding area, to charred dust."

He noticed that all their faces began to pale, especially Amelia's. "Where is this city?" the Jedi inquired. "It doesn't make any sense to me.

"Mr. Galen..." the justice-obsessed princess choked, tears streaming down her face. "That is my hometown of Seyruun." She turned away now, sobbing. Zelgadis subconsciously allowed her to cry into his stone shoulder. The chimera now turned towards the Jedi. "Could this vision merely be a dream? It can't possibly happen, right?"

Galen's face continued to become darker. "I'm afraid that, as a Jedi Knight, my visions of the future aren't wrong. The city of Seyruun will fall." he pulled his hood back over his face. "The best we can do is evacuate the city before the attack."

Lina rubbed her temples now, trying to process all the new information. "So, let me get this straight: this Empire from your country is attacking Atlas City, and you have a vision wanting us to go to Seyruun." She stopped, and looked Galen with a slightly annoyed look. "Why the hell should we trust you? For all we know, you could be working for that Empire." The sorceress was now glaring at the Jedi with contempt.

Galen merely shrugged, and said, "Take it however you like, but one city will fall." He suddenly stiffened, his eyes glassing over. "Yes... Atlas city will fall, but it will not be destroyed..." he muttered. As abruptly as he stopped, he relaxed. He now looked towards the group, and said, "We don't have much time. Atlas City is safe... for now. The sorcerers there can handle the small platoon easily. For now... we need to get to Seyruun." The Jedi Knight then looked towards Amelia. "Where is Seyruun in relation to here?"

The princess shuddered, as Zelgadis answered for her, "At best, it's a two week hike through dangerous wilderness." The chimera then indicated Lina, "Add another week for Lina's affinity towards food." This earned a swift kick in the face, throwing him down, and causing the sorceress to jump around on one foot.

The Jedi then turned to the downed chimera and, after helping him up, asked, "What about the direct route. As the bird flies, I think the saying goes."

Lina recovered, and answered, "It wouldn't take long, but we can't maintain a Levitation or a Ray Wing for two days straight."

Galen smirked slightly. "Who said we're going to use magic to get there?" the Jedi commented as he flicked his right wrist, activating a strange device. "Juno. Bring the _Rogue Shadow_ down. It's time to go."

Suddenly, the low hum heard throughout the entire conversation turned into a deafening roar, as a large, metal flying machine landed, its "wings" folding upwards. A strange man walked off of the door opening in the back, next to a bar emitting massive amounts of heat and light.

"General Kota. I have found the city. We must head there immediately." The former Sith apprentice said, heading up the ramp, not even trying to introduce everyone. His primary concern was keeping the city's people safe.

Lina followed on, when she stopped. "Hey, aren't we forgetting someone?" The sorceress thought for a moment, shrugged, and got on board.

"Um, hello? Lina? Amelia? Zelgadis?" Gourry, still stuck in the tree shouted, as the ship prepared to take off.

Suddenly, the door opened, as Galen and Lina stepped onto the platform as the _Rogue Shadow_ began to lift off the ground. "Oh, yeah. Sorry Gourry!" the sorceress shouted as Galen raised his hand, pulling the swordsman into the air and tossing him on board.

As the Jedi passed by him, he stopped for a moment. _I sense some kind of power deep within him. Could he... no. He can't possibly possess the Force._ _But, I've never felt this kind of power before... There is indeed something great about this man..._

* * *

A purple haired figure shimmered into existence a short distance away from the starship, watching it vanish into the air. His slitted eyes shone slightly as he quickly vanished again.


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ah, yes. Of course. Surely this won't be the last time the Slayers encounter the Stormtroopers. (And I got the accuracy joke. Don't worry, just wait, I mean, with over 1.5 billion troopers, some are bound to be poor shots, and for some reason, they're always grouped together... huh...)

And, trust me, that event will be the shining moment, so to speak. But, eh, that's still a ways off.

But, yeah, you're right: any interaction between Mazoku and Sith would be bad. I'll just say this so far: NEVER bring together Vader and Xellos... just... no.

Anyways, thanks for the review yet again. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it!

In this chapter, I hope to introduce a little comic relief, mainly with Lina becoming the butt of an inadvertent Force joke or two. Expect more of these little Lina/Galen conflicts. Let's face it: Lina gets distracted by the mere smell of food, while Galen is probably more like Zelgadis: moving on ahead, completely focused on the task. Dragon Slaves and Force Lightning will fly! Not really, but that would have been an awesome idea.

I'm also sorry for taking so long to update. I'm afraid I'm trying to build up a little bit of character interaction and development, and basically, trying to get a "feel" on how the Slayers and Galen and company will interact.

Also, I do not own Slayers or Star Wars.

* * *

Lina Inverse found herself standing in some kind of metal room. Gourry was sprawled out, literally thrown into the wall. Amelia was looking around worriedly, while Zelgadis had wandered off to who knows where...

The sorceress shook her head. _Why is it always me that winds up in these stupid predicaments?_ She wondered as Galen turned towards her, removing his outer cape.

Underneath the robe, the Jedi wore silver metallic armor, looking to be stronger than most of the armament knights she knew wore. _These Jedi Knights must be incredibly strong..._ she concluded.

Finally breaking the silence, Lina got immediately to business. "Alright, start explaining! Who are you, where are you taking us, and what in the name of L-sama is a Jedi Knight?" she demanded

The Jedi sighed, and began to answer her questions. "First of all, I've already introduced myself: I am Galen Marek, sometimes known as Starkiller by my enemies. Your second question, too, has already been answered. We are going to Seyruun by the direct route." he replied calmly.

"As for the third question, well, It will take quite some time to explain, so I will wait until your odd friend is back. I really don't like repeating myself, just to warn you." Galen finished, starting to walk down one of the corridors of the _Rogue Shadow_.

"Perhaps in the meantime, I can get you something? If you need to practice spells, I'd recommend my personal training room. Of course, I'm guessing that you three are fairly hungry."

In answer, a loud roaring echoed through the small room, amplified by the metal. Allowing a small smile, the Jedi replied, "I'll take that as a yes. If you'll follow me..." Waving his hand, Galen picked up the incapacitated swordsman with the Force, and pulled him along.

* * *

"Amazing. So, this _Rogue Shadow_ can fly great distances without wings or a spell?" Zelgadis asked the pilot sitting at the controls.

Juno nodded, "That is correct, Mr..." she stared blankly at the chimera. "erm, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

The sorcerer merely smiled, "Zelgadis Greywords. And you are..."

"Captian Juno Eclipse. I believe you've already met my associate Galen Marek, one of the last of the Jedi Knights. My duty is, as the pilot of the _Rogue Shadow_, to transport Galen wherever he is needed." her eyes flashed slightly. "I will admit that I've been thinking about finding a way to assist him on the ground as well."

Zelgadis nodded, then asked, "Who are the Jedi Knights? I'm familiar with most groups and sects in our world, but I've never heard of them."

Eclipse smiled slightly and, with a slight shrug, replied, "I believe that Galen will reveal all that in good time. In fact, we're not in a particular hurry right now, why don't we go see him? I'm pretty sure he's ready to explain everything to you and your friends." With that, she set the autopilot, and started walking towards the door.

The chimera looked back at the controls, and wondered, "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave it like this? I don't know much about these kind of vehicles, but, from what I've been able to infer, don't they need some type of pilot or guidance?"

The former Imperial Captain shrugged again, and answered, "It should be alright. The ship's cloaked, so we can't be seen, and the autopilot has been set for the coordinates you've provided, Mr. Greywords." She promptly stepped out, the sorcerer close behind, his head spinning from all these new ideas. _All this is so advanced. Whatever country they're from must indeed be powerful.._

He suddenly stopped. _If they're powerful enough to create these kind of airships..._ he thought. _Then they could easily build something capable of wiping out a city..._ He continued to walk again, following Eclipse.

_If that's true... then Seyruun is indeed in great danger..._ he concluded, as he suddenly walked straight into a closed door, leaving his face indented into the durasteel.

"Sorry. I forgot to warn you. This door sticks." the blonde spoke as she helped the dazed chimera back onto his feet. "At some point I should get it fixed."

* * *

Galen stood in the doorway, watching the sorceress and swordsman before him gorging on his provisions. Even he was a little nervous. The food was supposed to last an ordinary crew for up to a year, and these people had already gone through enough to last him, Juno, and Kota for three days, at least. The worst part was that they showed no signs of stopping.

He noticed that even the youngest, the black-haired girl, ate like she was starved. He shrugged. After all, when you were pretty much the only one on the _Executor_ who "ate" normally, could you really criticize the table manners, or appetites, of others?

The Jedi decided that, in order to pass the time while waiting for them to finish, he would continue his meditations. Several details still weren't worked out in his vision. First of all, why would the Empire attack that city? More importantly, when would they attack? If he knew that, then the people might still be saved.

Galen let out a calm, cool breath and closed his eyes. His mind began to wander, and he felt things beginning to move. He focused harder on the floating objects, feeling a part of them, no longer of his own body.

* * *

Lina, Gourry, and Amelia were stuffing as much food as they could down their throats. Granted, some of it was odd, like they had never seen it before, it still was tasty, whatever it was.

Amelia took enough time to stop eating to notice that Galen had apparently fallen asleep. "Hey, what's up with Mr. Galen?" she wondered aloud, only to be met with the loud smacking noises as her two comrades fought over what appeared to be a whole chicken.

The Seyruun princess continued to watch in curiosity when she noticed that the drumstick in front of him suddenly floated into the air, turning slowly. Amazed at this, she sat there, awed as several other objects floated up, lobster-like dishes, curried chicken, even a bowl of an unidentifiable drink all started to hover around the room, bouncing silently off the walls.

"Gourry! That's Mine!" the sorceress shouted, as she wrestled a bowl of mashed potatoes from the swordsman's grip, nearly consuming the bowl in the process. Suddenly, she spied the drumstick floating in midair. Lina smiled with a malicious countenance. "Ah, you're not getting away that easily from Lina Inverse!" she shouted and lunged at the floating meal.

Unfortunately, the piece of meat suddenly decided that it wanted to be a little higher, barely dodging the ravenous sorceress, causing her to crash into the wall. Lina jumped up, her eyes burning in anger. "I will get that drumstick!" she growled, and lunged at it again, murder intent in her eyes.

Once again, the piece hovered just out of her reach. By now, Gourry had stopped his devouring, and watched in mild amusement as Lina tried time after time to get the floating drumstick.

Without warning, the piece of meat hovered in front of the swordsman. As he reached out, he heard his partner screech, "It's Mine!" and hurl herself across the room.

The drumstick yet again hovered off to the side, causing Lina to barrel right into Gourry, knocking the both of them to the ground.

The sorceress now stood up, angry to the point where she literally was burning the surrounding area. "That's it!" she roared. "I'm Dragon Slaving this morsel!" as she pulled her hands together, drawing upon her magic.

_"Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows..."_

Amelia's eyes widened. "Miss Lina! Don't do it!" she shouted.

_"Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows..."_

The air noticeable darkened, and even Galen shuddered under the power.

_"I pledge myself to conquer-"_

WHAM! The drumstick broke Lina's concentration, as well as her nose, causing the magic to rapidly dissipate. She now had a rather deep, red line in the shape of the food that hit her across her face. She stood there, stunned for several minutes, the blood running down her face.

Suddenly, she did the one thing neither Amelia nor Gourry expected her to do: She quickly turned towards the door, and ran out, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I swear, I'll never eat another drumstick as long as I live! Not if they're going to attack me like that!"

She was in such a hurry that she bowled over Zelgadis and Juno, still screaming bloody murder.

The chimera looked at the retreating sorceress, surprised. "What was all that about?" he wondered. "I mean, Lina's usually fearless, but for her to act like that..."

Juno just sighed, stifling a small laugh. "It seems that Galen has gone back to meditating." she explained, helping him to his feet again.

Zelgadis looked at her, confused. "What does meditation have to do with Lina afraid of food?" he asked.

The pilot merely smiled and opened the door. "You'll see..." she answered enigmatically, as she walked into the dining niche.

* * *

By the time Lina had recovered enough to return to the rest of the group, she heard them all laughing uproariously. She quickly ducked off to the side, listening to the conversation.

"So, Galen, as a Jedi Knight, has power over this Force that Ben was talking to us about?" asked Zelgadis.

"That's right. In fact, during his meditations, he sometimes uses the Force to focus on a particular object or thought. But, of course, he sometimes has... problems, at least, for other people," a feminine voice replied, a slight British accent to it.

"I see, so what happens is that whenever Mr. Galen drifts deeply into his meditations, he sometimes causes objects to move around." Amelia commented.

"That's correct, Amelia. Though, I don't see why the drumstick would act like that, I mean, it's perfectly normal right now." the voice answered, as a chomping noise echoed. "See? It's an ordinary drumstick."

"So, let me get this straight..." Gourry's unmistakable voice added. "It's not a possessed drumstick?"

Lina couldn't hold back her anger anymore. She was duped by some guy able to move around things just by thinking! _Well, let's see how well he and his so-called 'pilot' stand up to a little Fireball..._ the disgruntled sorceress plotted, as she threw the doors open.

The first thing the sorceress noticed was that all the food was gone. The second thing was that, with the rest of the group, a blonde woman, about twenty, wearing a strange black uniform of some type, sat between Zelgadis and Gourry. She stood up. "Miss Inverse, correct?" the woman put out a hand. "I am Captain Juno Eclipse, pilot for Galen Marek. Welcome aboard the _Rogue Shadow_."

Lina growled in return, before turning to Gourry. "Gourry! How could you! You didn't even save some for me!" she roared at her idiotic companion.

"Please, Miss Inverse, try to keep it down. Galen is trying to meditate." Juno explained, as her eyes flashed with knowledge. "And let me tell you, his Sith training is still deeply ingrained into his body. There's no telling what might happen if he's... disturbed."

This last order drove the sorceress over the edge. "Who do you think you are?" she roared. "My Mother? I've defeated Shabranigdu, Hellmaster Phibrizzo, Copy Rezo, and many other horrible enemies." She pointed towards the calm face of Galen, and shouted, "And you think that this 'Jedi Knight' can stop me? Well, I'd like to see him try!" She held her hands close now. "FIREBALL!"

The sphere of flames shot out, towards the table. Suddenly, the ball stopped in midair. Shocked, Lina turned, to see Galen on his feet, completely aware of his surroundings now.

He spoke hesitantly, but there was no masking the rage in his words. "I... won't let you... harm my pilot... or damage my ship. I don't... care if you're the Emperor himself. I won't allow this... kind of behavior... on my ship," he growled.

Without warning, the ball extinguished itself without so much as an explosion. The Jedi turned towards Lina, the fury burning in his eyes. "You need to learn to control your anger, Lina Inverse, if you are to save your world from the wrath of Vader." At this point, the table began to visibly shake, as the chairs began to crack.

Abruptly, Galen's demeanor changed, and he slumped back down, causing the furniture to shudder back to normal. "Forgive me," he gasped, shrinking away from the sorceress. "I'm afraid that I still have a lot of anger to work out. I'm sorry..." The Jedi turned away, taking several deep, relaxing breaths.

Lina was shocked. She had felt the amount of anger this man had. Yet, he seemed to be able to control it so unusually well. The sorceress pondered this, before asking, "You mentioned you are a Jedi Knight, would you care to explain what a Jedi is?"

Galen turned back towards the group, his face now as calm as a lake on an afternoon. "Of course. Though, I will warn you, it will take a while to fully explain."

* * *

Where I come from, there is a power, not unlike your magic, called the Force. It has the power to grant those capable of sensing its presence various powers. Some had decided to use their gift for the good of all people. These people would one day become known as the Jedi. Their philosophy was that the Force was something that should be used to serve others, something that a person must learn to control, because of the connection to their emotions, and established themselves as keepers of the peace of our realm. In fact, they were the ones that suggested the creation of the Old Republic, in which every citizen would be equal under the eyes of the law. The Jedi used their powers to help maintain tranquility during this time.

However, there existed a group of dissidents amongst the Jedi. Consumed with the temptations of the Dark Side of the Force, they gave in to their terrible desires. These were known as the Dark Jedi, or better referred to as the Sith. The Sith believed that it was their right, as wielders of the Force, to dominate all "inferior creatures", defined as those without the Force. They used the negative powers of passion, anger, sorrow, and lust to achieve their desires. The Sith had two goals: complete and total domination as well as ultimate power.

For years, this war between the Jedi and the Sith raged, ultimately with both sides driven to near extinction in a constant shift in power. That is, until about a thousand years before our time, a Sith by the name of Darth Bane established the Rule of Two.

Under this rule, there could be only two Sith Lords at one time: a master to embody the power of the Force, and an apprentice to crave it. In doing so, he also willingly established the tradition for apprentices to betray their masters, when they became strong enough, and take the rightful place as the master. However, to enforce this rule, Bane slaughtered every other Sith, to ensure that he alone would survive.

With each generation, the Sith grew stronger, with apprentice betraying master, growing stronger in the process. However, even a thousand years later, the Sith chose not to reveal themselves, relying on their powers of manipulation and stealth instead of brute force.

However, with the fall of what our world calls the "Old Republic", the current Sith Lord, Darth Sidious, established himself as Emperor, going as far as to orchestrate an entire war to do two things: establish his complete and total dominion, and eliminate the Jedi.

When the time was right, and the Jedi were spread far apart, Sidious executed Order 66: eliminate all the Jedi and betrayers of the newly-established Empire. To a rather disturbing extreme, the order was carried out. All but a few clever Jedi were destroyed.

With no further opposition to the Empire, Sidious has blackened our realm with his tyranny, and seeks even more power.

* * *

Galen let out a slight sigh, and leaned back into a nearby chair. He had never spoken that long in his life. He had just poured out a brief synopsis of the Jedi/Sith conflict as best as he could recall, gleaned from both old Jedi Holocrons he had managed to collect, and Vader's own teachings, with a slight mix of Kota's knowledge.

The group stared, wide-eyed at the Jedi. After several minutes, Amelia gathered up the courage to ask, "But... what does this have to do with us?" She looked towards Galen with a mix of wonder and confusion.

Just as the young Jedi was about to speak, Rahm Kota interrupted, "About three months ago, we felt a resonation in the Force, originating from this general location." He looked with his unseeing eyes towards the group, "We fear that this echo of sorts has piqued the Empire's interest. You see, for something to create a shift in the Force of that magnitude, something of incredible power must have awakened here, or been destroyed..."

Lina reclined in the chair. Even though it appeared to be harder than an oak stool, she was surprised to discover it was quite plush. _I have got to find me one of these nifty little seats._ The sorceress thought as she looked towards the blind Jedi. "I'm not too sure what could create this 'echo' you're talking about, but, whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with us," she commented lazily.

"But Lina... wouldn't the Monster Shield's destruction do something like that?" Gourry asked, looking confused as his small brain tried to process the idea of the Sith, Jedi, and the Force. But, it all didn't make sense anyway, so the swordsman concluded it would be best to let Lina do all the thinking.

The redhead punched him on the head, knocking the poor man out of his chair. "No, you idiot! The shield was only blocking the gods from attacking from the Astral Plane."

Galen's head suddenly snapped up. "Astral Plane? What is that? I'm afraid I've never heard of it..."

Zelgadis sighed, and replied, "It's basically an alternate plane of existence ingrained into our own physical world. It can be seen as a spiritual dimension of sorts, as every living creature has an astral signature."

The chimera shifted slightly. "There are also beings that exist almost solely in the Astral plane. Monsters and Gods. These beings, though they reside almost solely in the Astral plane, are sometimes able to create physical extensions of sorts into our world. A good example is..." at this point, Zelgadis' entire demeanor changed to that of hatred and disgust, "Xellos, the slimeball..." the chimera growled.

Galen raised an eyebrow now, intrigued. "I wonder... are these... monsters and gods affected by human emotion?

The sorcerer nodded. "Yes, Monsters become stronger with negative emotions such as rage and fear, while Gods are powered by love, joy, and happiness."

Galen looked at Kota, as the blinded Jedi commented, "It appears that these Monsters and Gods have much in common with the Force. I wouldn't be surprised if the two were somehow related. The Force is a mystery, after all. In fact, to the old Jedi, this Astral Plane could be seen as the true body of the Force."

Lina looked towards Kota, intrigued. "So, just a thought. Could it be possible that this Force is a being like the Monsters?"

The general stroked his pale beard. "It's possible, Miss Inverse, however, the Force cannot be put into simple terms of good and evil. Much of the Force depends on your emotion in which you invoke it."

He pointed a finger at the sorceress. "For example, if you were Force Sensitive, your anger would allow you to pull off highly dangerous attacks, such as lightning, draining people's health, and many more unspeakable powers."

The sorceress looked on with great interest. Lightning, draining, and bolstering her attacks with her anger. Perfect.

"However, I have a theory, General." Galen interrupted. "I do not believe that a magic sensitive can obtain the powers of the Force. Just call it a guess, but the force is based on emotions and a mental connection to something incomprehensible. Magic is a completely different mental process. A person lets a power, possibly a variant of the Force, flow through their body, and shape the power with an invocation." The young jedi looked at the sorceress. "Ben has also told me that most magic comes from greater beings, these Monsters and Gods you were talking about."

Lina looked confused at the former Sith for several minutes. "So, what you're saying is that I can't learn your Force powers because it's invoked from someone or something that's connected to everything, yet has no definite form. Even Shabranigdu has a form, as the Ruby-eye."

Galen nodded. "That's correct, Lina." the jedi lifted a strip of deep-fried meat into the air, pulling it towards his hand. "Imagine trying to teach someone about rain, when that someone has lived their entire life without seeing rain, only pools of water. It's the same fundamental object, but different forms." He took a bite out of the meat. "That should be something simple enough for your companion to comprehend."

Unfortunately, the dimwitted swordsman only looked on with an even more confused face.


	4. Arc 1: Chapter 4

Darth Vader stood at the bridge of the _Executor_, overseeing the small planet.

"What is your status, Admiral?" he asked.

Sturn saluted. "Attack is proceeding as planned, my Lord. Several cities are already under Imperial control. These so-called sorcerers are no match to our firepower. I will admit there have been casualties, but not as many as we have struck against this world!"

Vader nodded. "Good. Have you located a viable capitol?"

The Admiral nodded. "Yes, sir, we have. However, there are... problems."

The Sith turned, "Problems?" he hissed, as the computer threatened to explode behind him.

Nervous, Sturn explained, "W-well, Lord Vader, the capitol is reinforced in a shape that seems to be increasing these supposed sorcerers' powers, killing several of our troops, while we have made little progress into the city."

Vader turned towards the elevator, much to the frightened admiral's relief.

"Very well, Admiral. I will go down there, and deal with these... primitives myself."

* * *

Galen, Lina, and company sat around the primitive map the sorceress had procured.

PROXY, now in standard holodroid form, stood looking at the map, recording it as Juno pointed to a spot.

"Here, is where the ship currently is. If this map is accurate and drawn to scale, we should be arriving in Seyruun within a few hours.

Zelgadis sat back. "That's usually at least a two-day journey. Your people must be advanced compared to our civilization."

Kota smirked, "Oh, you have no idea, boy..."

Amelia smacked her hand down on the table, calling for attention.

"Listen! As princess of Seyruun, I do not believe it would be a good idea to bring this... ship into Seyruun. Our soldiers might attack out of fright."

Galen nodded. "And that is why we will be landing just on the outskirts. Even walking, it will be an hour trip on foot. And, there's no telling if the Empire has already taken over."

The princess waggled her finger. "Seyruun will never give into the unjust tyranny of the Galactic Empire!"

Kota cringed, "Let's hope that's true."

When the _Rogue Shadow_ landed, Galen waved to Juno, General Kota, and PROXY.

"Wait with the ship. The rest of us will go forward. Keep the ship cloaked and wait for my signal." he ordered, before heading out with Lina, Zelgadis, Gourry, and Amelia in tow.

As soon as they left, Lina immediately took charge, pushing past the Jedi.

"Listen, I know you may be a great warrior and whatnot, but I know this place better than anyone. I'll lead from here on out."

Starkiller nodded, only responding with, "Of course, Inverse. But leave any troopers to me."

* * *

As they approached Seyruun, Amelia paled.

"Oh, no..." she muttered, wide-eyed.

"Is that..." Zelgadis trailed off.

"What the..." Lina choked.

Gourry tilted his head, "What's everyone looking at?"

The sorceress bashed her companion on the head. "You idiot!" She chastised. "Seyruun's under attack!"

Galen nodded, as he surveyed the destruction. The white walls of what appeared to once have been a beautiful city were being torn apart by high-energy mortar and explosives. TIE fighters rained down blaster fire as Stormtroopers dropped from the sky.

Hell had nothing on this.

Even with the powerful light energy emanating from the city, Starkiller could sense the exhaustion of the soldiers inside. If this kept up...

The Jedi activated his comlink. "Juno..." he ordered, "We need aerial backup. Try to take down some of those fighters.

Juno hummed a moment, thinking it over. "It won't be easy, Galen."

The _Rogue Shadow_ burst from the trees, screaming and engaging the ships.

"Over there!" a voice shouted.

"Take them down!"

Galen turned, igniting his lightsaber. "Looks like we've got company."

Lina smirked, already casting a Flare Arrow. "Then the party's just getting started."

The sorceress cast her spell, incinerating a trooper, while the Jedi followed up with a saber throw, impaling the next one, and, picking it up, zapped the corpse with Force Lightning, and threw it into the group, the explosion wiping out the remaining troopers.

Lina frowned, annoyed. "Jeeze, save some for me, Galen."

The Jedi let out a small laugh. "Hey, you gotta be fast."

Galen turned to see the progress of the others.

Gourry had engaged a platoon, his Sword of Light dancing, almost like a Jedi.

_Strange... and he's had no training..._ Starkiller thought.

Amelia was bouncing between two troopers, casting some spell into her hands, actually damaging the armor with melee attacks.

Zelgadis, however, seemed to be having the time of his life. He cast an explosion array of sorts, tripping up a stormtrooper when the earth underneath gave out, overpowered the soldier, and claimed his E-11 rifle.

Twisting perfectly, the chimera landed in a half-kneel, and killed the other troopers with precise blaster shots, before tossing the weapon away.

Once the platoon was wiped out, Juno crackled over the comlink.

"Galen! I need a little help up here. The fighters are strong. I'd say Storm Squadron, possibly a member or two of the 123rd TIE squadron."

The Jedi nodded, and watched in frustration as the _Rogue Shadow_ barely avoided a group of TIE interceptors.

Turning to Amelia, he asked, "Is there anywhere in your city that can get me up to that height."

The princess thought for a moment, then said, "I have a better idea!"

Grabbing onto the Jedi, she shouted, "Levitation!" and hovered off the ground.

Zelgadis growled slightly, as Lina smirked.

"Oh, jealous, are ya, Zel?" she taunted.

"Shut up, Lina!"

* * *

Starkiller was impressed.

"So, there are spells that allow you to fly. No wonder your people haven't tried to create conventional flight technology."

Amelia nodded, bringing the Jedi up towards the fighters. "Yes, but, in order to sustain the spell, we can't use another magic attack."

Galen nodded. "Bring me close to the TIEs. If I can land on one, I should be able to perform a simple kill and jump maneuver."

The princess tilted her head. "Kill and jump?"

"Yeah, land on the TIE, kill the pilot, and jump to the next one."

A strange smile came across her face. "Well, in the interest of Justice, I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, will help you."

Galen smiled back, as he let go.

"Thanks."

As soon as he made contact with the first fighter, he activated his lightsaber, severing off the starboard wing, before leaping up, slicing the cockpit in half, before leaping off onto the next one.

He looked around for Amelia, who, as he saw, was tearing into another one of the fighters, doing a rather impressive job of breaking it apart.

Smiling, Galen thought, _These could be the people the Rebellion is looking for: courageous, fearless people dedicated to restoring freedom._

He turned and opened the canopy of the final TIE, throwing the pilot out.

Before getting in, the Jedi suddenly had an idea and signaled Amelia to join him.

As the princess landed, Starkiller explained his plans.

"I think you should learn to pilot one of these things."

* * *

Zelgadis and Gourry had their swords drawn, felling every trooper headed their way.

Lina growled, as she released another Fireball.

"We've got to get inside."

The men nodded, and slowly moved towards the front gates.

The chimera looked into the sky for a moment.

_I hope she's alright up there._

* * *

Starkiller stood on top of the TIE Interceptor, pointing to the controls, with Amelia in the pilot's seat.

"Now, the flight yoke will respond to your every action. If you want the ship to go up, you pull the stick towards you, and vice versa."

The princess nodded, holding the yoke tightly.

"Now, turn us towards the incoming fighters, nothing too-" his words were cut off as Amelia pulled a vertical 180, before leveling out, leaving the Jedi clinging for dear life.

She nervously giggled. "Sorry, Mister Galen. I didn't expect it to be so fast."

As soon as he regained his breath, Galen shrugged. "Not bad for a rookie."

"Now for the real test, Amelia. Try shooting down some of those TIEs."

Nodding, the princess stuck out her tongue, concentrating on lining up a shot.

She fired, taking down one TIE and hurtling it into the one behind.

Over the fighter's comlink, Juno whistled.

"Two for one. She may have promise yet."

"Yes," the Jedi agreed, "But I'd better go help Lina and the others. Juno will continue teaching you."

* * *

As Lina and company looked up, a TIE interceptor flew past, dropping Galen in front of them.

Immediately, Zelgadis rushed forward.

"Where's Amelia?" he demanded, grabbing the Jedi by the collar.

"Relax, Zel." Galen replied, pointing towards the Interceptor. "Your princess is learning to fly."

The chimera growled slightly, releasing his grip. "And what makes you so sure she'll be alright."

As if to answer his question, Amelia gunned down two more TIE fighters.

Zelgadis merely looked on, slack-jawed.

Lina let out a small laugh. "Well, it seems like you're not the only multitalented one around here, Zel."

The sorcerer merely smiled.

"Halt right where you are!" A stormtrooper ordered, as a small group entered.

Lina sighed. "Is there no end to these?" she wondered, eliminating them all with a single Explosion Array.

Galen shook his head, lifting two troopers and throwing them away.

"The Empire fights through overwhelming numbers." he explained.

Zelgadis grunted, as he stabbed another stormtrooper through the chest. "Well, isn't there some way to stop them?"

Galen paused a moment, looking up.

Activating his comlink, he ordered, "Juno, Amelia. Concentrate your firepower on those dropships."

"Affirmative."

"Justice will reign down, and good will be victorious!"

Lina cringed slightly. "That's Amelia, all right."

* * *

As the _Rogue Shadow_ and TIE Interceptor flew towards the shuttles, Juno issued a simple command.

"Alright, Amelia, I want you to keep the fighters off my back, as I attack the first dropship."

The princess nodded, rolling her ship around and engaging the fighters in pursuit.

The comm crackled, as an Imperial pilot exclaimed over the air, "Pilot 3-114 beta, what are you doing?"

Amelia chuckled, before shouting, "Eat the power of justice, evildoers!" and fired off a volley of blaster bolts, eliminating every TIE in her way.

* * *

Galen looked up, as the first dropship exploded.

"Good, that's one down."

Suddenly, he was blown away by a missile.

Lina turned, as she and Zelgadis prepared another volley of attacks.

"Uh, Lina..." Gourry interjected. "It's different."

The sorceress hissed, "So what?"

Zelgadis looked closer. "It's blue, Gourry, what does that matter."

Both let loose their Flare Arrows, only to watch as they barely scratched the thing.

When Galen joined them, he let out a gasp.

"Purge Trooper!"

Without waiting for an explanation, Gourry jumped forward.

"That thing won't last against my sword!" he exclaimed, only to be thrown into a wall by the trooper.

The Jedi frowned, as he told the other two, "Keep it distracted. I'll try knocking it down!"

Zelgadis and Lina nodded, and ran forward, attacking the massive droid.

"If Flare arrows don't work..." the sorceress muttered.

"Explosion Array!"

When the earth settled, the Purge Trooper still stood, like nothing had happened.

"Damn, just how strong is this thing?" Zelgadis wondered, as his sword bounced off the armor.

As the droid extended a small lightsaber, it suddenly fell, zapped by lightning.

Without batting an eye, Galen picked it up with the Force, and threw it into the sky, where it collided with a TIE Bomber, creating a dazzling explosion as the fighter's payload ignited all at once.

The Jedi merely smiled. "Not enough to stand a blast of that magnitude."

Zelgadis smirked. "I'm glad you're on our side, Galen. I'd hate to be your enemy."

Suddenly, a weak, feminine voice spoke.

"Mr. Zelgadis, Miss Lina, is that you?"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for taking so long to upload. Balancing this and college and a job has been a little difficult. I hope this more action-packed chapter makes up for the drabble that was my previous one. And who knew Amelia would make a decent pilot?


	5. Arc 1: Chapter 5

Lina and Zelgadis turned around, spotting a woman with dark hair and emerald eyes looking at them. From her garb, she appeared to be a priestess, someone who specialized in White Magic.

"Sylphiel!" Lina exclaimed, hugging the old friend. "What brings you to this Hellhole?"

Sylphiel giggled slightly, returning the embrace. "Well, Miss Lina, I was visiting my uncle here in Seyruun, when the sky exploded."

Galen walked up, and nodded knowingly. "The Empire..." he muttered, filled with disgust.

The priestess looked at the Jedi, and asked. "Who's your new friend?" Suddenly, she turned towards the sorceress with anger. "You didn't ditch dear Gourry for him, did you?" she hissed threateningly.

Starkiller chuckled, and waved his hands, separating the two ladies with the Force.

"Easy, girls. Your 'Dear Gourry' is still here. He did take a nasty blow from that Purge Trooper, though."

Immediately, Sylphiel's demeanor changed to concern, as both she and Lina rushed over to a nearby rock pile, searching for Gourry.

Zelgadis let out a small laugh.

"Women... you can never understand them."

The Jedi nodded knowingly.

* * *

Amelia corkscrewed her fighter, perfectly evading a homing missile.

"Feel the wrath of Justice, and of Seyruun, evildoer!" she shouted, returning fire and downing the TIE bomber.

"Easy there, girl!" General Kota ordered. "Focus on providing the _Rogue Shadow_ cover from enemy fire!"

"But, Mister Rahm, a just heart knows no bounds, the fury of justice will burn all who oppose it to nothing!"

The blind Jedi snickered.

"You've got some spunk, kid. But, you're no help if you kill yourself in the process. Those fighters aren't known for their durability."

"Yes, I've flown them. One shot and you're dead." Juno agreed.

Amelia sighed, before relenting.

"Alright, Mister Rahm, Miss Juno. I'll just destroy the ones that attack us."

Juno snickered, "Maybe after we finish the dropships, we can teach some of these 'pilots' some proper manners."

* * *

Lina and Sylphiel moved a final rock, finding Gourry unconscious.

"C'mon, Zelgadis! Help me move this idiot!" the sorceress ordered.

The chimera stepped over the wreckage, as they both tried to pull the swordsman from the rubble.

Giving up, Zelgadis growled, "It's no good. His foot's trapped under that rock!"

Lina smirked, already starting a Fireball. "Then, let's blow it up!" she shouted.

She was pulled back suddenly by Sylphiel. "Miss Lina, if you do that, then you'll hurt dear Gourry. Isn't he in enough pain as it is?"

The sorceress sighed, as she canceled her spell.

"Well, what do you suggest?" she growled.

Zelgadis looked over to Starkiller, and called, "Hey, Galen. Can't you move these things with your Force?"

The Jedi merely smirked, as he walked over.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to ask me that. A little pebble like this? Easy."

Galen closed his eyes, and concentrated on the rock, extending his right hand.

Sylphiel looked at Lina. "What is Mister Galen doing?" she whispered.

Lina shrugged. "I don't know. It's not our kind of magic. Notice that he doesn't invoke any kind of spell?"

The priestess nodded, thinking. "I'm not sensing anything evil about him, so there's no doubt that he isn't a Monster, or even a Demon. Yet..." Her voice trailed off, as the Jedi lifted the rock with the Force, and tossed it aside effortlessly.

For a brief moment, Sylphiel thought that she felt... something, like a distant memory that you never can quite place.

"Well, Gourry doesn't seem to be too badly injured. If you two will worry about him, Zelgadis and I will try to find an authority to evacuate the city." Galen said, before turning away.

Zelgadis turned towards Galen. "So, you still think your vision will come true?"

The Jedi smirked. "Would you risk the lives of every citizen here, because I might be wrong?"

Before the chimera could reply, another voice echoed throughout the battlefield.

"Pacifist Crush!"

* * *

As Juno blew up the last dropship, she sighed in relief.

"That's the last one. Now, we need to meet up with the others, on the ground." The pilot said, swinging the _Rogue Shadow_ around to search for a nearby clearing.

"Uh, Miss Juno..." Amelia nervously began.

"How do you land this?"

Kota chuckled. "Always the most important lesson for last, eh, Eclipse?"

Juno fake-punched the general in the arm before turning back to the comm.

"Ok, Amelia, the first thing you need to do is..."

Zelgadis and Lina both sweatdropped.

* * *

"Oh, no..." the chimera muttered, wearing a 'Not him!' look.

"Phil?" the sorceress asked, wearing a similar look.

Suddenly, a bear of a man walked forward, bashing two stormtroopers together with his bare hands.

His intense facial hair coupled with his royal garb gave the monarch both a powerful and a terrible appearance.

_Almost like Vader..._ Starkiller thought.

Yet, in his eyes, there was a kindness that Vader lacked.

"Lina, Zelgadis! How nice to see you two again!" the Prince of Seyruun exclaimed, wrapping the two in a bear hug.

Sylphiel struggled to carry Gourry, who was still unconscious, so Galen waved her away, picking up the swordsman himself, calling upon the Force to lighten the load.

As Phil let the both of them go, he asked, "So, where is Amelia, my daughter?"

Galen smiled. It made perfect sense. This man looked familiar because of the spirit Amelia had.

Lina sweatdropped. "Well, uh, Phil... you see..."

Zelgadis cut her off. "She's up there," he pointed towards the aerial dogfight.

Phil held the poor chimera by the throat, rage filling his eyes.

"You mean you let my daughter, MY LITTLE AMELIA, go up there, against those... things, ALONE?" He roared, before calming down, and letting Zelgadis go.

"I'm sorry, Mister Zelgadis."

Galen stepped forward. "I'm afraid it was my fault, your Highness."

Phil looked towards Starkiller.

"And, who might you be?"

The Jedi bowed, "I am Jedi Knight Galen Marek, a friend to those oppressed by the Empire, and enemy to the Sith."

The prince of Seyruun twisted his mustache. "Jedi Knight? I've never heard of that sect before..." he mused, before asking, "Do the Jedi Knights stand for Justice."

The Jedi stood. "We stand for the Light side of the Force, about peace and prosperity, of equality." He shrugged, "So, essentially, yes. We serve Justice."

Phil shook Starkiller's hand enthusiastically. "Then you're going to help defend Seyruun from this Empire?"

Sadly, Galen shook his head. "I'm afraid I bear ill news, then. I have foreseen the Empire destroying, no... that's too simple of a word... Making it as if Seyruun never existed. We need to evacuate everyone from the city."

The prince backed away slightly. "But... just people never back down from doing what's right."

Zelgadis nodded, before answering, "Yes, but, if Galen is correct, if we don't evacuate, the entire city will be destroyed, with everyone still in it."

Lina added, "We've been with him in his flying ship. Believe me, if they can build this kind of army," she pointed to the flock of TIE fighters above, "Then what's to keep them from building weapons that can destroy an entire city?"

Phil considered this for a moment, before replying, "Then in the name of Justice, I, Prince Philionel El Doran Seyruun will issue the order to evacuate the city!"

Galen nodded. "If you can spare them, bring me all available sorcerers and sorceresses. The rest, have them collect everything you need and leave. Do not even consider soldiers, as their weapons aren't strong enough to pierce Stormtrooper armor. Your sorcerers will help me stall the Empire long enough for your people to flee."

Phil ran off, calling to the people of Seyruun he came across.

Galen turned, as Gourry groaned, waking up.

"What happened? Did I say something wrong, Lina?" the swordsman asked.

* * *

Amelia concentrated, gradually bringing the TIE Interceptor to an almost perfect landing.

Granted, she scraped some trees during her first run, and nearly took out another before finding the brakes.

She sighed, getting out of the fighter, and stretching.

"I don't understand how you could do it, Miss Juno," the princess commented, popping the kinks out of her back.

"Do what?" the pilot asked.

"How can you sit in that thing for a long time? I kept wanting to bail out, but then, I would remember that Mister Zelgadis would have told me to stay in it, since the weapons were more effective than spells, and you didn't need to use any kind of magic to fly."

Juno merely chuckled. "Yes, it may seem difficult at first, but, I'm confident that you will make a great pilot some day."

Amelia's eyes shimmered in anxiety. "You really think so, Miss Juno?"

"Of course she does, Amelia," PROXY answered, stepping off. "Captain Eclipse was not known for giving out compliments on flight lightly. Even when training new Rebel pilots, she is reputed to be a difficult, but effective teacher."

Juno rolled her eyes, and nodded. "Unfortunately, PROXY is right: I am a hard person to please. But, I digress, the Rebellion could use strong, dedicated people like you."

The princess tilted her head, "What is the Rebellion?" she asked.

The pilot merely chuckled, ruffling Amelia's hair. "I'll tell you some other time, when we're not in such a dire battle."

PROXY nodded, before asking Juno, "Shall I send out a distress call for assistance from any nearby Rebels?"

Juno nodded. "Yes, things are starting to get messy. We're going to need backup, if we want to save the survivors."

The droid nodded, before sending a transmission throughout the nearby systems.

The quartet rushed towards the ruins of Seyruun, killing any Stormtrooper in their way: Kota and PROXY slashing, Juno firing with twin blaster pistols, and Amelia punching and casting spells to eliminate them.

* * *

When Phil returned, Starkiller sighed at the ragtag group of magicians.

"Not exactly a militia, but it will work." he said, looking over each individual sorcerer.

"Now, half of you will go with Zelgadis, the other half will go with Lina," he ordered, dividing them into groups.

"You two," he pointed to both chimera and sorceress. "Organize these troops into what you believe would be most economical for your strategy."

Gourry tilted his head. "What's our strategy?"

Lina punched him in the head. "You idiot! Did you forget already? We're supposed to defend the palace from any troopers that come our way!"

Gourry thought a moment. "You mean those weird guys with the white shiny armor?" he asked.

"YES!"

The swordsman waved his hands in defense. "Please don't hurt me, Lina. I'll kill them."

Galen sighed, as he turned, igniting his lightsaber, the blue blade humming in anticipation.

"Here they come."

* * *

Author's note: I know it's a shorter chapter, but the inspiration hit me strong. Anyway, we've got the gang reunited, and fighting stormtroopers like crazy.

For Xellos fans, don't worry, there will be insanity involving everyone's favorite Mazoku in another chapter. Which one? Well, now, that is a secret!

Anyway, I will try sticking to my new update schedule, and keep this updated at the first of every month. I have much of the general story mapped out, though I lack details.

Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review.


	6. Arc 1: Chapter 6

Galen slashed through two more stormtroopers, as Zelgadis cast a Flare Arrow, taking out three.

"How much longer until the city's evacuated?" Galen shouted out.

Phil, who had just managed to punch through a Purge trooper looked out at the fleeing masses.

"Another twenty minutes, and everyone should be out."

The Jedi nodded, as he leaped forward, taking another four troopers down, throwing an AT-ST to the ground with one powerful burst of force energy.

"I don't think we can hold the lines that long. We're already horribly outmatched. JUNO! Where are you?" he shouted into his comlink.

The communicator hissed to life.

"About... four minutes. Troopers are all over the place."

Lina turned, blasting a stormtrooper away with a well-placed fireball.

"Damn... just how big is the Empire? Do they really have the power to just throw away these troops?" She wondered aloud.

The former Sith nodded.

"That is correct, Lina. The Empire is almost infinite: countless star systems and lives are in their control. They are the dominant power of the galaxy."

Zelgadis growled.

"To just... waste life like this..." he hissed, his hands clenched in anger.

Sylphiel erected another barrier, shielding the group from the blaster fire.

"It's terrible. How much longer can we hope to last?" she looked around at the discarded bodies.

Nobody wanted to admit it, but they were getting exhausted from constantly fighting for the past hour. Yet, there seemed to be no other choice but to continue defending the people of Seyruun while they fled.

Gourry lunged forward, managing to avoid the fire as he ran trooper after trooper through with his sword. Even Galen had to appreciate his swordsmanship.

But, things took a turn for the worse when Phil fell to the ground, the blaster shots finally incapacitating him.

Sylphiel gasped as she immediately began performing a healing spell.

Lina and Galen both gasped in horror as a new sight filled their eyes.

At least eighteen AT-AT walkers, each with a platoon of twenty stormtroopers, as well as three Purge troopers apiece.

Lina growled.

"Guess there's no choice. I've got to Dragon Slave them." She held her hands out, beginning to recite the spell.

"Darkness beyond twilight... Crimson beyond blood that flows..."

Suddenly, half of the walkers and most of the troopers were blown up, as Lina stopped her spell.

"What the-" She choked. "Who dares to interrupt the great Lina Inverse's Dragon Slave?"

In response, a bunch of copper wheels rolled in front of her.

Even Zelgadis looked strangely at these items.

"Do I even..." he began, as the wheels hatched, breaking apart into a group strange-looking creatures made of metal with three legs and two wicked-looking barrels mounted on their arms.

Galen chuckled.

"How did he find us?" he muttered, as everyone looked blankly at him.

However, the gaze wasn't held long as the machines fired upon the stormtroopers, making quick work of the platoons surrounding the group.

"This is..." the Jedi began, as a Vulture Droid fighter screamed through the sky, in close pursuit of a TIE fighter.

A second of these fighters was walking along the ground, using its wing tips as legs, as two tan-colored B1 Battle Droids fired off various weapons at the troopers below.

"The 128th squadron of battle droids." he continued, as a Hailfire droid shot past them, firing missiles at the walkers.

"Under the direct control of General..." his words were cut off as another vulture droid crashed in front of them, already walking towards the group.

A man wearing heavy red armor jumped down, much of his features hidden behind the visor he was wearing. He casually carried a massive chaingun, the multiple barrels still letting off steam from a recent fight.

"General Marek! I am glad to be of assistance!"

Galen smiled.

"Of course, General Beltone."

He waved to the group.

"These are our allies: Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Greywards, and the two over there are Philionel Seyruun and Sylphiel Nels Lahda."

Beltone nodded.

"I'm pleased to meet you all. I am General Draekmus Beltone, commander of the 128th squadron of battle droids, as well as the owner of the Lucrehulk-class battleship _Halberd_."

Lina nodded, before turning back to the ensuing battle.

"So, these... droids of yours. Can they help us protect the citizens as they flee?" she challenged, pointing to the escaping masses.

The general nodded, before shouting into a comlink.

"You've heard the lady: squads beta, phi, and delta, protect the citizens. All other ground units engage all stormtroopers."

Several groups of droids broke off, forming a block around the fleeing people, actively defending them.

Draekmus patted his gun.

"Let's stick it to the Emperor. I've upgraded this baby, and she is lusting for blood." he said, shortly before assuming a position, holding the handle in his right hand, and using his left to hold the trigger at the back.

The barrels began to rotate, as the energy core hummed to life.

Lina let out a scoffing breath.

"Oh, nice, a spinning doodad. What, is it going to-" her words were cut short as the barrels erupted with laser fire, spewing an unholy amount of blaster fire, literally mowing down stormtroopers, as the general slowly marched forward, letting out a whoop of glee.

"For the Rebellion!" he shouted.

The sorceress let out a whistle.

"I have got to get one of those. Sure, it's bulky, but it would be useful during those... times." she said, looking down at the ground.

Zelgadis sweatdropped.

"Lina, the last thing you need is a weapon like that." he said, images of a gun-toting, bullet-spewing Lina came to mind.

Lina play-punched the chimera in the shoulder.

"Whatever, Zel."

Suddenly, another voice patched through the comlink.

"Master! I have just received information from the _Halberd_. They're actively engaging the _Executor_. However, there is an increase in their planet-facing turbolasers."

Galen gasped, as he turned towards the fleeing masses. Already, many were being taken out through MTT transports and old Republic LAAT airships.

"How much longer until they're fully charged?" he asked.

"Five minutes." the holodroid replied.

"Alright. Draekmus, recall your droids. This whole city's going to be slagged in five minutes."

The general nodded.

"Yes. I also received that info. All my units are searching for any stragglers. Already, our vultures have found one small child."

Slowly, Beltone called over two Magnaguards, ordering them to carry Phil.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to be around when the fireworks start."

Gourry tilted his head.

"Why can't we stay and watch the fireworks?"

Lina punched the swordsman. Hard.

"Because, you idiot! That big ship up there's going to turn the entire city into rubble!"

Gourry gasped in astonishment.

"You mean... there's something even more destructive than you?"

Of course, this got the idiotic swordsman yet another punch to the face.

* * *

As the group was fleeing the scene, Sylphiel let out a yelp, as the shrine maiden fell to the ground.

"I... I'm sorry." she apologized, trying to get back up.

Galen went to help her up, only to feel a sudden disturbance, and leaped back, just as Vader stabbed down at the ground.

"My apprentice... I should have killed you when I had the chance..." He said.

Galen turned to his friends, throwing his comlink at Lina.

"Go! Meet up with Juno and the others. I'll deal with Vader!" he shouted, as the sorceress fled with the rest of the group, except for Sylphiel, who was still trapped under some kind of strange spell.

"So, you choose to sacrifice yourself for your friends again. And you will meet the same end..." the Sith taunted, trying to strike at the apprentice.

Galen backflipped, narrowly missing the blade, as he ignited his own.

"Not today, Vader. I have learned more than you could ever teach me. My new master has given me the strength to see my own shortcomings. And turn those into my strengths." he replied.

Sylphiel watched the fight continue, silently wondering how this Jedi could use his own weaknesses as his greatest assets.

She noted that his style, being not of an ordinary swordsman style, seemed to leave the user open to a lot of attacks. Perhaps Galen compensated with his agility? He did seem rather flexible, as he seemed to dance around the blade.

Suddenly, she had an idea cross her mind, as she looked down at her immobilized legs.

"Flow... break." she muttered, the spell flashing brilliantly, restoring movement and feeling to her lower appendages.

She stood up, already thinking. She did not know her next plan, but she did have an idea on how to help Galen.

"_See your shortcomings, and turn those into your strength."_ she mentally repeated, as she remembered a spell that could help the Jedi against Vader.

She slowly turned towards the Sith.

"Lafas Seed..." she incited, magical ropes already weaving around the dark lord, immobilizing him.

"Wh-what?" Vader roared, trying to focus his rage upon the area, only to find the Force blocked off. He couldn't even move a rock, let alone choke anyone.

"So, you're the powerful one I've sensed. Yes... To have stopped me. You have earned your right amongst the Sith. Join me, and we can put an end to the Empire, to all this, and rule supreme!" he offered.

Sylphiel stared blankly. She never really was one for power. But maybe...

"_No. That won't work. Ruling a galaxy? I can barely keep up with Miss Lina."_.

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, mister Vader. But, I don't want to rule the galaxy. I'm just a shrine maiden." she reasoned, already beginning to walk away.

"The spell will wear off soon, mister Galen. We'd better not wait around."

The Jedi nodded, impressed with her.

"You are a strange one, Sylphiel. There's... something about you. I can't quite put my finger on it."

The shrine maiden shrugged.

"Oh, I was just taking what you said and using my weaknesses as a strength."

Galen looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean? That didn't seem like a weakness to me."

Sylphiel giggled, before explaining.

"You see, Mister Galen, I can't cast spells as well as Miss Lina." in demonstration, she cast her Flare Arrow, which fizzled into a carrot, and popped harmlessly on a tree, not even singeing the bark.

Galen nodded.

"I see. I wonder..." he muttered. "There seems to be a great deal of power about you, almost like a Jedi... but not quite. If you don't mind, I would like you to come with me, meet my master. Maybe he might have an idea on what your power is like."

Sylphiel nodded, a little nervous about the whole idea.

"So, what is your master like?"

The Jedi smirked.

"Well, first of all, he's a crabby old man, so you might want to be careful. Secondly..."

* * *

Juno looked up from the fire everyone was circled around, as the people of Seyruun camped outside, looking up at the intimidating ships that slowly shot away at their city. Entire buildings crumbled, bridges collapsed, and roads melted into nothing.

Amelia and Phil angrily watched as their home was obliterated, yet were helpless to prevent it.

Lina, Zelgadis and Gourry were huddled around the fire, while PROXY and Kota discussed something with one of the large Vulture droids.

Draekmus sat off to one side, cleaning his gatling blaster. His helmet was removed, revealing a surprisingly young face, about the same age as Galen, with brown wild hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, with matching chocolate-colored eyes.

The group looked up as Galen and Sylphiel walked into the encampment.

General Kota was the first to walk up, surprisingly swift despite his lack of eyesight.

"Well done, boy. Everyone evacuated safe and sound. But, something happened that delayed you."

The apprentice nodded.

"Yes, general. I... had a run in with Vader. Had it not been for Sylphiel here, I probably would have died by his hand."

Kota nodded, as he studied the blushing priestess, his mind's eye forming an image through the Force in his brain.

"Yes... Sylphiel Nelhs Lahda, a priestess from Sairaag." he muttered, reading her mind.

Sylphiel gasped as Galen nodded.

"General, there's... something about-"

"Hush, boy! Don't you see that I'm studying her?" the blind Jedi hastily responded, before addressing the priestess.

"Please, my dear, try to relax and clear your mind."

Kota then continued his sensory analysis on Sylphiel, the Force relaying information that the eye hides or deems irrelevant.

"Judging from what I can gather, you aren't as good at spells as Lina, or Amelia. Yet... there's still some power..." he muttered, puzzled.

"Almost like a Jedi..." he added, but eventually waved the idea off.

"But it's hard to pick out, amongst your thoughts. Most of your mind seems to be fairly open and light, but... there's something... dark, deep down."

Sylphiel shook her head, trying to think of what that dark thought could be, when she felt a mental probe touch a sensitive area, causing a burst of power, unbidden and instinctual, that threw the blind general against a nearby tree.

The shrine maiden gasped, and rushed over to help Kota up.

"I-I'm sorry." she stuttered, astonished that such an outburst came from her.

Kota, despite minor bruises, laughed, partly from astonishment, and partly from the unexpected hope this kindled within him.

"It's alright! My last apprentice blinded me and threw me out of an orbital facility." he chuckled, as Galen gritted his teeth, reminded of what he did before becoming a true Jedi.

"This proves my suspicions. Sylphiel, you certainly do have the power of a Jedi! The Force is strong within you!"

Hidden from everyone, a purple-haired priest in black robes watched in interest before vanishing again.

* * *

A/N: So, yes... I bet you weren't expecting that person to be force-sensitive. I'm sure you were expecting Gourry, but... let's face it: he's too much of an idiot for the mentally-intensive powers of the Force.

And, yes... we meet the first character of the Rebellion: a commander of a droid battleship. Any references to other generals or battleships is purely unintentional.


	7. Arc 1: Chapter 7

"I... what?" Sylphiel stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"But... I can't be..."

Kota chuckled knowingly.

"There can't be any doubt. If you're willing to learn, I'm sure Marek can certainly teach you the ways of the Force."

It was now the apprentice's turn to gasp in disbelief.

"But... Kota..." he argued, thinking of a hundred reasons why this wouldn't work.

"But nothing, boy! Sylphiel would benefit greatly from your own teachings at the hands of Vader. As I have come to realize, the Jedi's methods were too... restricted, too focused on the light. We need warriors, not peace-keepers! You, boy, will teach Sylphiel in the ways of the Jedi!"

Galen opened his mouth to object, but, upon consideration, bowed his head.

"Of course, master Kota. But, I will need your help in teaching her. I'm still learning myself."

The blind Jedi nodded knowingly.

"As am I."

Sylphiel sighed, looking at the stars beginning to dot the sky.

"If I go... will I be a burden to any of you?"

Juno shook her head.

"No, my dear. The _Rogue Shadow_ has plenty of room. Besides, it's always nice to have an extra feminine hand on the ship."

The shrine maiden nodded, a little nervous, yet also excited.

"In that case... I'll go."

Galen nodded, then warned her.

"The path of a Jedi will not be easy."

Sylphiel smirked at her new master.

"Try fighting the Hellmaster at some point, Mister Galen."

* * *

Draekmus turned, facing away from everyone, as a Saber-class fighter tank tore through the brush, a bronze-domed astromech droid mounted in the top turret.

The droid beeped, as it ejected out onto the ground, projecting a hologram of another commander, a human.

"The _Executor_ has fled, general." the human reported.

Draekmus nodded, before turning back to Galen.

"Geenine here has reported that there have been no casualties, and the droids lost in the fight are being recovered and repaired as we speak."

He looked out over the charred remains of the city and sighed.

"I just wish I could have gotten here faster..."

Galen shook his head, patting the general on the back.

"There was nothing you could have done, Beltone. The city was doomed to begin with."

Draekmus nodded, then brightened, an idea coming to mind.

"Perhaps it was. But, that's irrelevant now. What we need to focus on is now. I will leave the _Halberd_ here. My droid army will ensure that the city is rebuilt. They've been looking to interact with people for a while, anyway."

Juno walked over, an eyebrow raised.

"So, it's true, then? The _Halberd_'s droids are-"

The general nodded.

"Produced with sentience programming, yes. Every single one. In addition, my assistant, Commander Tim, will remain behind as well. The droids respect him as much as they do me, despite his... history."

Kota chuckled.

"So, Tim's an old clone commander, eh? This... could be amusing."

"Indeed..." a new voice said, as the purple-haired priest appeared out of the shadows.

Zelgadis growled.

"Xellos! Of all the times to show up..."

Xellos just shrugged, keeping a cheery voice.

"Glad to see you, too Lina."

Lina smirked.

"I suppose you're here to feed off of these people's misery." she queried.

Galen looked at Xellos, confused.

"Your presence... I detect incredible power, but not bound to a definite form... Strange."

Xellos raised an eyebrow at the Jedi.

"And you... you possess an incredible astral body. You certainly aren't like normal humans..." He mused a moment.

"So, Xellos... what are you doing here?" Lina asked.

"And don't you dare try to hide it behind a secret..." she added, charging up a small Fireball.

Xellos chuckled.

"Oh, Lina, you know that I could never keep secrets from you for long. My master wanted me to find out what could possess the power to destroy an entire city like that. But, it seems like I've moved too late, and that ship has already left the area."

Juno nodded, as PROXY scanned his databanks.

"The _Executor_, the first of the Star Dreadnaught line of ships. When linked together, the more than 5,000 turbolaser batteries can render an entire planet uninhabitable. Whatever forces left over are dealt with the fleet of fighters aboard." the holodroid informed. "It is by pure good luck that the _Halberd_ was able to repel the ship, probably because the ship itself wasn't at full capacity yet."

Xellos nodded, intrigued.

"Incredible. And this... Empire has this as one of its little toys?" he asked innocently.

Galen nodded.

"Yes, but there are weapons far more powerful... the Death Star..."

The Mazoku's eyes opened up in astonishment.

"A weapon... more powerful? Now this could prove a little... problematic for my master."

Kota looked at the priest.

"And just who is your master?" the blind Jedi asked.

Xellos smirked, holding his finger in front of his face.

"Now that... is a secret!"

* * *

Draekmus surveyed the ruins of Seyruun, as a massive metallic sphere, the central control module for the _Halberd_, landed where the palace once was, the massive device a ship in its own right and occupying almost all of where the city once was.

He placed his holobinoculars away, smiling.

"The droids will be pleased working with the people of Seyruun." he commented, as Geenine beeped in agreement.

The general walked back to his tank, prepared to leave. Galen and Juno casually leaned against the _Rogue Shadow_, PROXY and Kota already on board, and ready to leave.

Lina and company watched the massive sphere with interest.

"It's huge..." the sorceress breathed.

"And that's only the center of the _Halberd_?" Zelgadis wondered, shocked at the sheer size.

"I-incredible..." Sylphiel added.

Galen smirked at his new apprentice.

"And this is just one of our ships..."

Gourry scratched his head in confusion.

"Um, what are you talking about?" he asked.

Lina punched the swordsman in the head.

"You idiot!" she hissed. "Sylphiel is leaving with these people, for their Rebellion in the galaxy. She is studying under Galen Marek to learn the ways of the Jedi!"

Gourry nodded, then asked, "Who are the Jedi?"

Lina sighed, as Zelgadis shook his head.

"Forget it. We're staying here, to help rebuild Seyruun."

Draekmus nodded, closing the tank.

"And now, it's time for Sylphiel and I to leave. Already, I have received information that the Rebellion has received some plans vital to their cause. We must leave at once." he said coolly.

Galen shook hands with Lina.

"It's been wonderful meeting you, Miss Inverse." he said, smiling.

"Yeah, same to you, Jedi." she replied.

Juno began shaking hands with Amelia, but drew her into a hug, ruffling the princess's hair.

"We'll meet again, someday. When we do, I'll turn you into a real pilot."

Amelia giggled, replying. "I look forward to that, Miss Juno. One day, we can strike against the evil Empire with the fury of justice!"

The general, pilot, shrine maiden, and Jedi boarded the ship, as a pair of Vulture droids used towing cables to pick up the tank, the astromech already installed and ready for transportation.

* * *

As the _Rogue Shadow_ and droids left the atmosphere, Sylphiel gasped at the starry expanse.

"It's... amazing..." she muttered.

Draekmus chuckled.

"Yeah, my first flight at four was as inspiring." he said, looking at the approaching _Munificent_-class frigate.

"_Rogue Shadow_, prepare for docking." a mechanized voice announced, the pair of fighters already loading up the tank into the cargo hold.

Juno nodded, already twisting the ship to dock.

"We have docked with you, _Spark of Hope_. Sending over General Beltone." she said.

The general stood up, grunting slightly.

"Well, it's been great meeting you, especially you, Sylphiel. Perhaps, one day, we will meet again. However, for now, I must meet with High Command. I'm sure they will be... displeased with my actions here."

Sylphiel smiled at Draekmus.

"I look forward to that, Mister Draekmus.

He walked out, traversing the airlock.

Juno undocked, and moved away from the planet.

Sylphiel gasped.

"From up here, it's beautiful..." she commented.

The pilot looked up from the control panel.

"Sylphiel. I want you to come here, and sit in this chair, I want to show you this."

Meekly, the shrine maiden sat down in the copilot's chair, looking at the stars.

"It must be wonderful, being able to see all kinds of new places." she said.

Juno smirked, then said.

"But the best part is when you first take the jump."

Confused, Sylphiel tilted her head.

"Jump?"

Eclipse nodded, slowly turning a lever.

"The jump to lightspeed."

Sylphiel gasped as the stars seemed to stretch, blending together into a single light that seemed to consume the ship.

The shrine maiden was abruptly pulled back into the seat, the stars now rapidly shifting through various colors: reds fading into blues. An awe-inspiring sight.

Once she recovered from the shock, Galen tapped her shoulder.

"Come, my apprentice. Let's begin your training."

Sylphiel nodded, following her new master towards the training room, and on towards her new life.

**END OF ARC ONE**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know that final part is a little unexpected. And, I'm sorry, Xellos fans, for the rather... slapped together way I put him in. I realized that he wouldn't fit in the current storyline I had planned. But, don't worry, he will eventually reappear. After all, he IS Xellos.

Anyway, it's early because I had the inspiration to finish this arc ahead of schedule. This arc may end here, but the story is far from over.

In fact, here's a little preview for the next arc:

* * *

Sylphiel looked across the Rebel Base on Yavin IV. She had spent the last three months training with her master, Galen Marek. She had gone on several missions with him, and had learned a fair amount of the galaxy.

She watched as the Delaya-class courier flew across the sky, landing inside the hangar of the base.

The Jedi priestess smiled, running from her post above the doors into the landing area below.

She approached the ship, as the landing ramp descended. Three figures exited, hoisting a large amount of supplies for the Rebellion.


	8. Arc 2: Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, this is the start of my second arc. I'll admit, the primary focus will be Sylphiel, who is now under the tutelage of the infamous Starkiller, Galen Marek. I know it's odd to focus on pretty much a background character, but I didn't want to usurp events leading to _Slayers: Try_. Besides, the idea of Lina Inverse in the galaxy... do I even need to say anything more?

Anyway, the updates will probably continue at this increased frequency, now that I have a general storyline planned.

Also, keep an eye out for familiar Star Wars characters.

Anyway, have fun reading.

* * *

Sylphiel looked down on the planet below. Alderaan, her master called it, a peaceful world of immense beauty.

It had been six months since she began her training in the ways of the Jedi under Galen Marek, the legendary Starkiller whose sacrifice for the Galaxy resulted in the birth of the Rebel Alliance.

However, for him, death wasn't the end. He had survived, and returned to help finish the rebellion he had begun.

The padawan continued admiring the planet below. Though these landing approaches had become almost routine, she still couldn't get over the awe of being able to see an entire world as something so small, so precious, so unique.

A throat cleared behind her, as Sylphiel turned to face Rahm Kota, the blind Jedi Knight who also assisted Galen in training her. She bowed humbly, and followed the general into the meditation chamber, ready for her lesson of the day.

* * *

"As you well know, Sylphiel," Galen began, pacing the chamber in a casual manner, "you have been trained in the basics of the Force, as well as in lightsaber combat. Your acts on our previous missions have brought about the interest of a key member of the Rebellion. He would like to speak to you personally soon."

The shrine maiden looked up in surprise, then lowered her head.

"Yes, master Galen."

The Jedi gently lifted her face towards him.

"This isn't a blue milk run we're talking about. Senator Organa of Alderaan has picked you for a particularly vital mission. Which is why Kota and I have agreed to begin the next part of your training."

Starkiller resumed his walk about the chamber.

"As you already know, you have been using one of our spare lightsabers. Have you noticed that it has never... felt right in your hands?" he asked.

Sylphiel nodded, asking, "Why is that?"

Galen thought for several minutes, before replying, "I believe that it's because a certain amount of a Jedi's power goes into the creation of their weapon, a part of their essence, if you will. Though the blade will feel natural to the creator, to everyone else it will feel out of place. A lightsaber is supposed to feel like an extension of yourself, a part of your will."

The padawan nodded in comprehension.

"Therefore, we will help you in constructing your own lightsaber."

Sylphiel gasped slightly, but resumed her prostrating position.

"Th-thank you... master." she said meekly.

Kota chuckled.

"Why are you so meek, Sylphiel? I've seen you throw stormtroopers like paper, yet you act like you're powerless."

The padawan blushed, hastily trying to construct a reason.

"Well, I-I..."

Kota continued.

"And then healing the downed Rebel troops? You've been a great asset to the Rebellion. Quit trying to play yourself as just a small member like a private."

Sylphiel nodded, standing up.

"Very well, Master Kota. Let's begin working on my lightsaber."

The general nodded, walking over to a table covered with various parts, such as fusion-welders, actuators, and a variety of crystals.

"Now, the first thing to do is start with a good base for you weapon. Nothing too fancy, a cylinder with a handle should be sufficient."

Sylphiel looked at the parts, as an idea came to her.

"What if I used an already-existing weapon as my hilt?" she wondered.

The blind Jedi shrugged, as Galen looked down at his apprentice curiously.

"Well, there's nothing restricting that, but... what do you have in mind?" Kota said, now curious.

Looking down, Sylphiel pulled out a broken sword from her bag, a jeweled hilt that seemed to possess a great amount of power within.

Come to think of it, Galen hadn't really noticed the power of that object until he physically saw it... a strange phenomenon.

"What is that?" the former Sith asked, gently taking the hilt from Sylphiel's hands. He looked it over, admiring the very fine craftsmanship. A lot of effort was placed into the creation of this weapon.

"W-well... it's the remains of a powerful sword from my home of Sairaag. The Blessed Blade. It was once connected to the Holy Tree, Flagoon... until it died." she looked down, remembering Phibrizzo's hideous mockery of her home, and felt rage silently boiling inside.

Galen nodded, handing the broken sword back.

"It's very finely made, my apprentice. I'm sure we can make it into a useful lightsaber for you. Let's begin construction."

With that, all three Jedi proceeded to work on the hilt, making small modifications to fit all the necessary components inside.

* * *

Sylphiel leaned back, wiping the sweat from her brow.

She had spent almost nine hours inside that small meditation room, entirely focused on her lightsaber's construction. It had been difficult, making alterations to the Blessed Blade's hilt to incorporate the crystals and power source needed to convert it into a lightsaber, and, to be honest, it wasn't the neatest job performed.

But still, the priestess Jedi was still proud of her work. It felt like a part of her past had been reconciled to work with her future. It helped... ground her in this unrealistic universe, of lasers, flying machines, and strange people.

She stood up, holding the hilt in her right hand, getting a general feel for the heavier weapon. She activated, hearing that familiar snap-hiss as the plasma formed into a definite purple blade.

Galen let out a small whistle.

"Not bad. A little broader on one end. I wonder if the additional crystals mounted on the hilt are causing that..." he noted, drawing his own saber, testing the new blade with a small tap between the two lightsabers, which crackled with energy.

"Well, if it still works like a lightsaber, then there's no harm in it looking strangely." Kota commented, before walking out to call the senator.

Galen nodded, impressed at the skill his apprentice had forged her weapon.

Taking on his Shien stance, with his own backhanded form, he smirked a Sylphiel.

"Shall we have a brief duel, to test our your new lightsaber?" he asked.

The padawan nodded, falling into Form III, a defensive combat style, ready for any strike.

* * *

Sylphiel stood inside the royal throne room on Alderaan. A black-haired man, middle-aged yet not a touch of gray in his hair, a simple beard adorning his chin, sat, the room set up more like a council chamber.

"Please... miss Lahda. Have a seat." Senator Organa cordially invited.

The padawan obliged, her emerald eyes staring into his dark pupils.

"Now, what do you know about the planet Tatooine?" the senator asked, taking a sip of Algarine wine, before offering Sylphiel a glass.

Politely declining, the Jedi shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't know that much about the greater galaxy, Senator." she replied, taking great interest in the ornate designs of the table.

"My master was more focused on teaching me the Force that I didn't really pay attention to the planets where we did our missions." she added.

Bail Organa nodded, deep in thought.

"It's just as well, Sylphiel." he said, "We will provide you with a person to help you learn about the galaxy, one whose actions have already served the Rebellion quite well. He's brilliant, but can be foolish at times."

The Jedi nodded.

"But, we'll talk about him later. For now, your mission: On the planet Tatooine, there is a Jedi Master, Obi-wan Kenobi. You need to go there, find Kenobi, and convince him to come here, and help the Rebellion." Bail explained, handing the shrine maiden a datapad.

Sylphiel looked it over, nodding.

"How will I get there?" she asked.

The senator looked outside.

"We have a... soldier who will take you there. You will be using the _Onderian Raptor_, a small freighter, to get to the planet. Our mutual friend will pilot the ship, as well as assist you in any way, including guiding you to your objective."

He watched as a Delaya-class courier streaked across the sky, landing in a nearby hanger.

"He has arrived. Let's meet him."

Sylphiel and Bail approached landing bay 3, where the large Delaya-class courier, roughly T-shaped, with the back two wings sporting a set of wicked-looking quad guns, rested.

The padawan looked on the side of the ship, where bold letters read, _Steel Phoenix_, the name of the ship.

Sylphiel watched with amazement as the ramp descended, showing a bronze astromech droid, a black LE-series repair droid, and a man wearing simple armor, white with a symbol of the Rebellion panted blood red on the front. He had brown hair , which showed outside his helmet.

Almost... familiar.

Suddenly, it clicked, as Sylphiel let out a gasp in shock.

"D-Draekmus. It-it's you."

Smiling, the pilot gave out a little wave.

"Good to see you, too, Jedi. It's been what... six months?" he chuckled, before saluting Bail.

"Senator Organa, sir! I have performed the extraction as you requested. The varactyl is safely aboard."

Bail nodded, visibly relieved.

"Good. With that, we should be able to check weather or not the possible Obi-wan is really the Jedi we're looking for."

The LE droid walked forward.

"However, the process was a little... riskier than we had initially anticipated. The Empire's TIE squadron managed to take all but one of our engines." The droid, with a definite masculine voice, stated.

Bail nodded.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the time nor the power here to repair your starship. I'll get one of our best pilots, Wedge Antilles, to transport it over to Delaya."

Draekmus nodded, as the astromech projected a list of information.

"I've already received my mission statement. Is the _Raptor_ ready?"

"Yes." Bail replied. "As soon as you're ready to leave, we'll launch."

The pilot smiled.

"Good. I think before we do anything more, we should let Boga get some fresh air. Who knows what kind of mess she's left the ship in."

* * *

Sylphiel looked at the varactyl, as Draekmus lead the beast out to a grassy field.

It looked odd, even with all her travels. It appeared to be a giant lizard with blue and green feathers along its spine and surrounding its face, which tapered into a beak. All told, it was still a beautiful creature to behold.

She walked out, cautiously approaching the varactyl as it browsed.

Even though she wasn't as well-trained in the Force as her master, the shrine maiden was able to pick up a strong, proud spirit inside the beast.

Boga looked at her, and let out a slightly cautious hiss, backing close to Draekmus.

The pilot gently patted the varactyl, causing its spinal ridge to relax.

"Easy, girl. She's ok." he whispered, indicating to Sylphiel that it was ok to approach.

Slowly, the shrine maiden walked up, and gently placed a hand on the dragonmount's flank, and began to stroke its iridescent scales. The varactyl began letting out a strange, purring noise, as it sniffed at Sylphiel, before giving her a lick on the face.

Draekmus chuckled.

"She seems to like you, Sylphiel. Boga here is from Utapau. During the close of the Clone Wars, she was used as a mount by Obi-wan to pursue a general of the opposing faction. Since varactyls are known to possess excellent memories of their previous riders, Boga was a fine choice for the task of finding the Jedi."

Sylphiel nodded, as the varactyl lost interest in her, and walked off into the grass, rolling around in it.

"She seems to be a proud creature. Will she be willing to help us?"

The pilot nodded in confirmation, before leaning back.

"So long as you don't abuse her, Boga will be willing to help you. If you earn her loyalty, she'll be ready to defend you against any approaching enemy. But, be careful if you abuse her: she wasn't exactly happy to be crammed onto my ship, and I doubt she'll appreciate repeating the attempt in the near future. That's why I'm letting her freely roam about right now."

He stretched.

"After a couple of days in hyperspace, I'm going to need a while to stretch out the kinks in my own bones. We'll take off first thing tomorrow morning."

Sylphiel nodded, trusting the pilot's instinct.

"I understand, Mister Draekmus. During my first few interstellar trips, I had to spend a while on the ground. Of course... I was a little... uh, ill during those first few jumps."

He chuckled, casually laying underneath a tree, a stalk of grass in his teeth.

"Yeah, I was the same way when my father first took me into space. Never did forgive me for ruining the ship's carpet."

The maiden giggled, before standing up.

"Uhm... I was wondering... since we're staying here, would you like me to make some food for us? I haven't cooked in a while, and I want to stay sharp."

* * *

The next morning, Sylphiel rose, beginning her morning meditation. She changed out of her bedclothes into her standard shrine maiden outfit, purple in coloration, with some slight tweaks to accommodate minimal armor across her vital areas.

She breathed in, focusing on the image of her family, her father in particular. The thought of him being at peace eased her mind, allowing her to slip easily into a meditative trance.

After a few minutes, she heard a crack of a blaster, but didn't think anything of it.

At least, until she heard several other blasts, and the muffled voices of people shouting.

Breaking her peace, the priestess grabbed her lightsaber, strapping it to her belt, and dashed down the hallway, using her senses to hone in on the shots.

She broke out into the courtyard, ready to attack, when she noticed that the only people there were were Draekmus and another man, also with brown hair and hazel eyes, but wearing an orange jumpsuit.

The stranger seemed to admire Draekmus' weapon, a simple blaster pistol, as the pilot shot off a few more rounds in quick succession, putting several holes through target dummies arranged around the courtyard.

"Great shot, Draekmus. Not even I could have made so many blaster shots." the stranger praised, patting the armored trooper on the back.

Draekmus just shrugged.

"We all have our special skills, Wedge. I can carry heavy artillery, and I'm fine with a pistol. But, I've never seen anyone with your piloting skills."

The man, Wedge, snickered.

"Oh, come now, Draekmus. You know full well that I'm good behind a fighter, not a larger ship like you."

Sylphiel cleared her throat.

"Um... excuse me, am I interrupting anything?" she asked.

The trooper shook his head.

"No, Sylphiel. I was just... practicing my shooting skills. Tatooine's a rough planet."

Wedge walked over, extending his hand.

"I've heard about you, Miss Lahda. I'm Wedge Antilles. No relation to the Alderaan House of Antilles, mind you."

Sylphiel shook his hand, taken aback by how nice he was.

"I-I'm pleased to meet you, Mister Wedge. I hope the Rebellion is able to eliminate the Empire soon... especially after what happened with Seyruun."

The pilot nodded knowingly.

"Yes, I've heard about that. The Empire destroyed my hometown as well. But, it's all the more reason to fight."

As Sylphiel was about to respond, Draekmus fired off a few more shots, eliminating one final standing target.

"There, I'm finished. Sylphiel, let's go grab Boga, and begin our mission." he said, walking off towards the grassy fields.


	9. Arc 2: Chapter 2

**A/N:** I apologize if this chapter is a little lackluster. There's more character development here than most others since chapter 2.

If you're sharp in your Star Wars knowledge, you might see a few familiar faces. Enjoy!

* * *

Draekmus sat down in the pilot's chair on the _Onderian Raptor_, methodically checking the systems with his datapad

A black LE-series repair droid rested in the copilot's spot, having spent several hours downloading the ship's information.

"Three minutes and I will have the full analysis of this ship committed to memory, master." the droid, a masculine tone in its voice, stated to the pilot.

He nodded, brushing his brown hair back.

"Excellent, Tau, once you're done, begin generation of an optimization list. Is Geenine already working on maintenance?"

The droid nodded.

"Yes, R4-G9 noticed some minor cracks in the reactor core's shielding. She is currently effecting repairs via strategic welds."

Draekmus nodded, as he turned towards Sylphiel, smiling a little.

"Nervous?" he asked.

The Jedi slowly nodded.

"Y-yes. This is the first time I've been on a mission without my Master."

After a minute of silence, she added, "Do... do you think, I'll be okay?"

The pilot chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

"Of course you will, kid. I'm along, aren't I? I'll give you some basics on Tatooine."

Sylphiel looked up, curious.

"What's it like?"

Draekmus leaned forward, deep in thought, trying to find the best words to describe Tatooine.

"Well, the entire planet is a desert, so expect scorching days and frigid nights, as well as sandstorms. We'll have to keep an eye out for the aggressive Tusken Raiders, scavenging Jawas, and the incredibly vicious Krayt Dragons."

The padawan looked up, shocked.

"It... it sounds like a very dangerous place."

The pilot nodded, checking the console to ensure proper direction.

"And I haven't even started on the locals. Since it's located in the Outer Rim of the galaxy, the Empire lacks a strong influence in the area. There's thieves, smugglers, bounty hunters, and criminals galore. Yet, if you need someone to get a job done, you couldn't find a better place to recruit such ruffians."

He smirked, adding, "If you have the credits, that is."

Sylphiel nodded, as Draekmus activated a hologram of the planet, handing the device to her.

"Here, this is the current information about the planet. We'll be arriving in Tatooine space in a few minutes. We'll land in Mos Eisley, shortly before departing. Tau will take care of the bureaucracy involved with actually landing, so I'll be preparing things for our arrival."

He looked the maiden over.

"You might want to change into something a little more drab. Your purple clothes will make you a target of the locals," he suggested, before walking into his quarters.

* * *

The _Onderian Raptor_ settled down in the Mos Eisley Spaceport, docking bay 42. Inside, Draekmus coaxed an antsy Boga out of the cramped starboard storage room, the varactyl ready to leave the cozy freighter to run free outside.

Sylphiel, at Draekmus' suggestion, cloaked herself with a simple brown robe that she kept over her face, hiding her unusual hair color, which seemed so strange to the rest of the galaxy.

"So, where do we go first?" she asked.

The pilot, wearing a loose-knit tunic, pointed at a cantina.

"We'll put Boga on a lead, and picket her here for now. The Imps won't mind... as long as we clean up after her. Then, we'll head into the local cantina. There's a Bothan that's supposed to know where we can find a 'Kenobi'," he said, tethering Boga to one of the landing pylons of the _Raptor_.

Sylphiel looked at the two droids. Tau was already beginning to move pieces of the armor plating to work at the parts underneath, while a small, bronze R4 astromech rolled out, plugging into a nearby data socket.

"Geenine..." the pilot indicated the astromech, "will keep the area secure, only opening it for you or myself."

Draekmus stepped through the door, out into the sandy streets.

For a brief moment, Sylphiel felt a dark presence which quickly left, like a cold, deathly hand touched her shoulder.

* * *

The two settled down at a table inside the Mos Eisley Cantina, as a Bothan, a smuggler from the looks, sat down with them.

"So, you two are the ones looking for a Kenobi?" he asked, casually scratching his left ear.

Draekmus nodded, placing a stack of one hundred credits on the table, touching his right shoulder.

"Yes, and any additional information will be beneficial... for both of us." the pilot added, stacking another hundred on top.

The Bothan chuckled.

"Boy, things haven't changed, eh, Draek?" he waved towards the bar, ordering two drinks, before taking note of Sylphiel.

"Oh? This is strange... who's the little lady?" The Bothan asked Draekmus, before putting in another order for a simple soda.

Draekmus sat back, indicating the priestess.

"Oh, her? This is Sylphiel. My... associate, Weasy," he explained, as Weasy started laughing.

Sylphiel looked at the Bothan, confused as to what was so funny to the smuggler.

Weasy finished his laughter long enough to accept the drinks, knocking back his Flameout like a real professional drinker.

After letting the beverage settle, he indicated Draekmus.

"He used to be a partner of mine. Let me tell you, I've never seen a more competent pilot in my life. He's even a good shot." the smuggler smirked. "Never could understand why he left."

Draekmus sniffed, sipping at his own Flameout.

"Well, I had my reasons." he curtly replied.

The smuggler still chuckled.

"but still, to see you with a woman, especially considering your... reputation."

The pilot coughed, hiding a reddening tone that began creeping into his face.

"What about Kenobi?" he quickly asked.

Weasy nodded, pulling out a holomap of Tatooine. In one spot, a red light flashed.

"According to a reliable moisture farmer, the hermit can be found here, west of Bestine, on the edge of the Western Dune Sea."

Draekmus nodded, copying down the coordinates onto his own datapad.

"Alright. What about Imperial activity?" he asked, looking nervously around.

Weasy's smile vanished.

"While most activity has been mild at best, there is one... an Inquisitor."

The pilot's eyes widened.

"Wha-? It... can't be..." he stammered, looking around.

Weasy waved the subject off.

"Don't worry, Draek. Inquisitor Vipera is at Bestine right now."

Draekmus leaned back, relieved.

"Good, good... Last thing we need is a..." he stopped.

"Bestine?"

The Bothan nodded.

"I'd hate to bring this meeting short, but we've got to go," the pilot apologized, grabbing Sylphiel and moving towards the exit.

Weasy nodded, before adding.

"Don't forget, you buy the next round when you get back."

* * *

Sylphiel and Draekmus mounted Boga, taking off across the desert.

"What... was Mister Weasy talking about, an Inquisitor?"

The pilot guided the varactyl around a rock outcropping.

"An Imperial Inquisitor is one of the most dangerous agents of the Empire. They're equipped with a lightsaber, and possess incredible power, answering only to the Emperor or Vader."

The padawan nodded in partial comprehension.

"So, they're like monster subordinates, like Mister Xellos."

He shrugged, as Boga scaled another dune, sliding easily down, the varactyl letting out a whoop of joy at running headlong and free.

"In a way. But, word is, some are Force-sensitive, trained in the Sith arts by Vader himself. We'll want to be on guard if we come across this Vipera."

Sylphiel nodded, looking off into the distance.

"So... an Inquisitor might pose a challenge. Don't worry, mister Draekmus. I'll make sure to keep us out of trouble..." she replied, her hand instinctively feeling for her lightsaber.

Draekmus let out a small laugh.

"I have confidence in you, Sylphiel. However, I want to avoid unnecessary Imperial interest if we can avoid it." he answered, bringing Boga to a stop at the top of a ridge.

He pulled out his electrobinoculars, scanning the area.

"There's still nothing in our way to Kenobi's hut." he said.

"But... it's quiet... too quiet."

Sylphiel nodded, closing her eyes and trying to feel for a presence in the Force.

Her eyes snapped open, as she felt the same cold presence she brushed with in Mos Eisley.

"Look out!" she shouted, throwing herself and the pilot off of Boga, as a blaster shot rang past, missing the varactyl's head by inches.

"A trap!" Draekmus realized, pulling out his own blaster, ready to face stormtroopers, only to be shocked with lightning, and thrown a few feet away.

"D-Draekmus!" The Jedi screamed, rushing over, only to find herself thrown in the opposite direction.

A woman wearing blood-red robes strode forward, a smile curled upon her bloody lips. She let her black hair hang free, as her amethyst eyes burned with hatred. She held a crimson lightsaber in her left hand, almost lazily.

"Well... if it isn't the little Rebels I've heard about. Pathetic little wretches!" the woman spat, violently kicking Sylphiel down the dune.

"You thought you could go warn the Jedi, huh? Thought that you could outrun an Inquisitor. Well, nobody can get past Vipera." she unleashed a blast of force energy, only to be knocked back by Boga's tail, as the enraged varactyl clawed at the Imperial, ready to disembowel.

Sylphiel stood up with some effort, already casting a Recovery spell upon her wounds.

"I... I won't tolerate this..." she breathed, drawing her own lightsaber, the broad, purple beam dancing to life.

Vipera chuckled, effortlessly throwing Boga like a bag of laundry.

"Oh, another _Jedi..._ perfect. Your lightsaber will be a fine addition to my collection."

The two ladies then struck one another, while Boga slithered over, letting out an inquisitive whimer at Draekmus' body.

The pilot rolled over, his breathing barely audible.

Boga desperately barked at Draekmus, pushed him, even licked his face in a vain attempt to revive him.

A clash of lightsabers rang across the desert, as Sylphiel parried a vicious slash from the Inquisitor.

"Pah, you're good, _Jedi_, but you can't possibly last too long." The woman closed her eyes.

"Yes... I can feel your exhaustion. Your training hasn't prepared you well for a one-on-one fight. Just perfect." Vipera hissed.

Sylphiel panted, holding her lightsaber with some difficulty.

"I... I won't fall to a Sith." she replied, her emerald eyes set on a determined course.

Vipera merely laughed, and struck hard. Sylphiel braced for the slash.

The Inquisitor suddenly changed strategies, and blasted the Jedi across the sands, throwing her on her back, lightsaber knocked several feet away.

She stepped forward, her lightsaber at the Jedi's throat.

"Now what do you have to say, _Jedi_?" she hissed, drawing her lightsaber back for a final strike.

Suddenly, Vipera pitched forward, crashing on the sand as Sylphiel jumped up, grabbing her own lightsaber, and holding against the Inquisitor's own neck.

"Luck can change in a second. That's all I have to say." the shrine maiden replied, acting like she was about to behead the woman, but, at the last second, deactivated her lightsaber, and instead brought the hilt down on the woman's head, causing her eyes to roll back inside her head, unconscious.

Sylphiel stood up, turning to see Draekmus, who, though he was down in a prone position, had managed to fire a cable seemingly from nowhere to entangle the Inquisitor's legs, giving the Jedi the upper hand.

She lifted the pilot up into a sitting position, as he groaned with effort.

"Ugh... I'm just lucky I remembered to pack a few tricks." he commented, smiling at Sylphiel.

The shrine maiden returned the grin, before looking him over, using the Force to probe for any injuries.

"Are... are you hurt, Mister Draekmus?" she asked, concerned.

The pilot shook his head.

"Nah, I've gotten worse shocks while working with power cells. I'll live," he replied, already coiling up the wire back into a gauntlet he had on his right arm, just above the black gloves he wore.

Sylphiel nodded, looking back at the incapacitated Inquisitor.

"What will we do with her, though?" she asked, conflicted.

Draekmus shrugged, already beginning to pet Boga, who had calmed down significantly when he had regained consciousness.

"Leave her. While she would make an interesting prisoner for the Rebellion, her presence could possibly also lure other Force-sensitives to our bases. Besides, how would we contain her?"

Sylphiel nodded, mounting Boga, holding Draekmus' waist as they took off yet again.

After several minutes of silence, the pilot finally broke the quiet.

"Why did you do it?"

Confused, the shrine maiden looked at his brown eyes.

"D-did what?" she stuttered.

His eyes reflected a distant, yet vested, curiosity.

"Why did you spare her life? You could have killed her on the spot."

Sylphiel shook her head.

"No. I don't think any live, good or evil, can be judged by just one person. To... to kill someone unarmed in cold blood, as my master taught me, is the start to the Dark Side."

She looked away, at the distant sand dunes.

"You know..." Draekmus began, stopping Boga for a rest, getting off and giving her a drink of water from his pack.

"Your opinion on that... It's caused me to regard you with a new light. I thought you were just like the other Force-sensitives, just ruthless people that used your powers to sweep the galaxy with the lesser individuals. But... you're different."

Sylphiel looked blankly at the pilot.

"But... Jedi don't rule over people. Our duty is to protect the peace for those without our powers."

Draekmus nodded, a small smile playing across his lips.

"I know. You and your master, though he was once one of them, he's proven that any life, no matter how dark, can be redeemed." The pilot contemplatively scratched the varactyl's chin, making her purr in satisfaction.

The padawan nodded, vaguely remembering her master touching the subject.

"Anyway, we'd better get going. I don't want to keep a Jedi Master like Kenobi waiting for long," Draekmus finally said, spurring Boga to take off again, much to the creature's delight.


	10. Arc 2: Chapter 3

Hello, one and all, I apologize for the agonizingly long wait for this next chapter installment.

However, I hope that this chapter is satisfactory, as well as this little announcement.

At some point in the future, I might consider doing a spin-off series of stories (Akin to the Slayers prequel manga/novels), which will consist of oneshots and short stories to kind of fill in the gaps I've left, such as Sylphiel's training under Galen Marek, the droids helping fix Seyruun, and other little details I've left out that aren't necessarily vital to the plot of this story, and can be read as kind of a companion collection.

Anyway, what would you think of such an idea, that way, I would be able to update frequently with little drabbles and brief stories covering many questions I'm sure some of you have. And, it might also help fill the void while I'm creating the next chapter.

Also, if you have any fanart based on this story, feel free to share it with me, and I'll post it up in my bio. I love seeing fanart, regardless of relevance. :P

As for Lina and the others you expect to appear in a Star Wars/Slayers crossover, don't worry. As I've said before, this arc is mainly around Sylphiel, however, you can expect the main Slayers cast to reappear in the next arc.

Remember, this is just the tip of the proverbial iceberg.

* * *

"There it is," Draekmus said, pointing to a small hut on the horizon. "Odd that he picked an abandoned moisture farmer's settlement, but I don't judge." he added, a slightly puzzled expression darkening his face.

Sylphiel peeked from behind, moving her hand to block out the sun as she scanned the seemingly infinite sands.

Boga, who had been slowly sniffing the ground, suddenly let out an excited yip, and started rushing, like she had picked up the smell of an old master.

"Woah!" the commando exclaimed, gripping tightly on the saddle, letting out a small laugh. "It seems that Boga's picked up Obi-wan's scent."

Within a few short minutes, the pair reached the hut. Draekmus gently rapped on the door, and waited patiently.

When no answer returned, he opened the door, which hissed open, to see that everything stood neatly, though a slight layer of dust covered everything.

"He hasn't been here for a couple days, at least." the commando commented, brushing dust off a shelf.

Sylphiel nodded cleaning the grime off the small table.

"What would keep him out for so long?" she wondered aloud, carefully dusting off a brown cloak, similar to the one she wore.

Draekmus shrugged, throwing a small rill out of the basin, getting a hiss from the creature as it sulked off.

"According to my intel, he's supposed to be guarding a powerful ally to the Rebellion. So, either said ally left, or Kenobi was caught by the Empire. Being a Jedi Master who survived Order 66, I seriously doubt the latter."

Sylphiel nodded, recalling her master's teaching on the Jedi genocide. An entire war, orchestrated just to destroy the Jedi.

She continued her search, trying to find any information as to where he went, mind recalling the dreadful details, and how terrible it must be, losing so many of your friends.

* * *

After several hours of searching, the padawan let out a small yawn, not realizing that the sun had long since set.

Draekmus lifted himself out of the trapdoor to the basement, growling in frustration.

"Nothing down there except for a moisture vaporator, some food, and spare parts. Rather ingenious design, though. Hot air is drawn through a duct, directly over the vaporator. He could stay inside for weeks with this kind of setup." he said, sounding amazed at the concept.

Sylphiel looked around again, noticing a small journal sitting on the bookshelf.

"What's this..." she wondered, pulling it down, and activating the holographic imaging.

After several minutes, at which Draekmus walked over, he asked, "Something wrong?"

The young padawan rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how late it is. I'm having a hard time... concentrating." she said, stifling another yawn.

Draekmus smirked slightly, and gently guided her towards the hut's solitary bunk.

"I'll take the first watch," he said, turning away from her, and stepping outside.

* * *

Sylphiel was back in Sairaag, walking along the market district, waving and smiling at everyone she knew.

As she looked to the side, her father joined her, and the two happily continued on, enjoying the warm summer day.

As the shrine maiden stopped to pick a daisy, smelling its faint fragrance, a cry echoed across the city, as several inhabitants turned skyward.

An immense beast, even larger than the Zanaffar she, Lina, and the others had slayed in Sairaag, loomed overhead.

Without warning, the monster fired, a powerful, green beam of energy that emanated a devastating shockwave that destroyed entire buildings. The ground crackled up, exposing lava from deep down in the earth, and the explosion wiped out everything, thousands of lives screaming in pain.

And, just as suddenly, everything went black. No sound, no sights, nothing.

At least, until the Zanaffar appeared again, forming into a Star Destroyer.

"Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station." the voice echoed, everywhere, yet nowhere.

Just as the beast was about to fire at her, the padawan suddenly returned back to the hut on Tatooine, drenched in sweat despite the cold air, panting as a pair of hands gently shook her.

"Are you alright? What happened?" the man in front of her asked.

As her eyes adjusted, Sylphiel sighed in relief to see the brown eyes of Draekmus, reflecting an almost concerned look.

The shrine maiden stood, eyes fixed upon the ground, as something strange washed over her, like a part of her just died.

"I... had a dream about Sairaag, my hometown. A man by the name of Copy Rezo destroyed it while reviving the ancient Demon Beast Zanaffar. But, this dream was different..."

"Could you describe it?" he asked.

The young padawan explained in as much detail as she could: the peaceful nature of Sairaag, the appearance of the Zanaffar in the air, its transformation into a Star Destroyer, and the final words said.

The commando seemed tentative on the final words.

"_Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station_..." he mused, looking out the window at the expanse of stars.

Sylphiel tilted her head, trying to read his inexplicable expression.

"What does it mean, Mr. Draekmus?" she asked, breaking the silence.

He shook his head, agitated.

"I'm not sure, Sylphiel. But, what you said sounds in line with the Tarkin Doctrine. Have you heard of it?" he asked, searching her face for any answer.

Shakily, the shrine maiden shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"The Tarkin Doctrine is Grand Moff Tarkin's protocols to deal with rebellion. One of these methods is to use the presence of powerful installations to cow the locals. I've seen one of their weapons before..." he shuddered involuntarily. "Those poor people."

Sylphiel continued looking at Draekmus.

"The Zanaffar was the most dangerous magical weapon ever created. Its astral barrier made it impenetrable to magic, and its skin could easily shrug off the strongest of attacks. It finally took a swordsman with the Sword of Light to defeat it." she explained.

The commando nodded, looking grim.

"The Death Star, which is now likely the Empire's favorite new toy, is a completely unstoppable battle station. Turbolasers block any small ship that nears it, thousands of TIE fighters await within the hangars to attack, and the detention facilities stand by to execute prisoners."

The padawan felt her mouth open in shock. The idea of a station with that kind of combat capability.

"And that's not the worst part: the primary weapon of the Death Star is a superlaser capable of obliterating an entire planet."

Sylphiel's eyes nearly bugged out. The idea of making an entire planet, everything that she knew, that Lina and the others knew, all snuffed out as easily as Copy Rezo's destruction of Sairaag.

Draekmus shrugged, looking back out at the stars.

"As you already know, you were sent here to recruit Obi-wan Kenobi. This mission has more at stake than you realize, Sylphiel. We were supposed to obtain the battle plans from him, which Bail's daughter left on this planet."

He leaned over, kindling a small fire in the hearth, staring blankly at the flames for several minutes.

"If the Alliance doesn't receive those plans... I don't even want to think of it!" he stated, looking away again.

Sylphiel stood up, resolute.

"Then we should find those plans. Now!" she said, her voice taking on an air of authority.

Draekmus shook his head, setting the shrine maiden back down on the bunk.

"No. We will contact Senator Organa first. Then we will decide what to do from there. If Kenobi did obtain the plans, it's possible that a force has been sent after the plans. In all likelihood, the Jedi Master left with them already. That would also explain Inquisitor Vipera's presence..."

Sylphiel nodded, looking out at the dunes as Draekmus stepped outside, activating a comm.

The shrine maiden frowned, turning back to the journal sitting on the table.

Leafing through its entries, she noted that the writing detailed Obi-Wan's stay on Tatooine: his efforts to keep his mind busy with construction, his attempts at restarting a Rebellion with another Jedi: Ferus Olin, and a number of bits on Jedi lore that she hadn't been exposed to before.

However, what interested her the most were two entries that kept recurring. The first one mentioned the Jedi's training under the ghost of his former master. Most of the techniques were focused around compassion, it seemed, and that, in showing extreme compassion and selfless behavior, one was able to maintain their soul in this plane via the Force, existing as an ethereal ghost.

But, the second entry referred time and again to a small boy, and mentioned the father being the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

Sylphiel's eyes widened. She had heard about this Jedi before, a man as powerful on the battlefield as Gourry, yet had much more intelligence. A man who loved to tinker with droids and machines, and even his own cybernetic arm.

She continued reading, but couldn't find any more information on the boy: no mention of a mother, or even his current whereabouts.

Then, suddenly, it clicked.

"_He's the powerful ally to the Rebellion!"_

The shrine maiden squeaked at this revelation.

"_It makes perfect sense. The reason for his brief references is because of the danger to this boy's life. As I recall, the Empire killed Force-sensitives. So, naturally, this kid would be murdered as well... just for having a power he didn't understand..."_

Sylphiel closed the book, slipping it back on the shelf, still reeling from the thought that, somewhere out there, was a boy with the same special powers she had.

"_I wonder if he is anything like Dear Gourry..."_ she wondered, as another thought suddenly struck her.

"_It's been a while since I sent a message home. I wonder if Miss Lina is taking good care of him."_ she pondered, watching the expanse of stars that filled the desert sky.

"_Maybe I'll bring them a souvenir. There's plenty of bizarre foods in this galaxy that I'm sure Miss Lina and Dear Gourry would enjoy."_

She sighed again, looking back at the hut's walls.

"_Should I bring Miss Lina some gold? I've noticed that metals we've seen as so precious back home are only valuable when used in something. How strange it is, seeing what you see as invaluable being treated like an ordinary thing. The fact it's used in making those droid golem things... it's so strange."_

Sylphiel leaned back, resting against the soft mattress, lost in thought.

"_I'm on my first mission without Master Marek, and I've already blown it! We didn't meet Kenobi, we didn't get those Death Star plans, we've accomplished, essentially, nothing."_ she mentally whined.

However, she didn't have too long to contemplate this as Draekmus walked back in, tossing his comm onto the table.

"Tau's going to try to open a channel to Senator Organa. All we can do now is wait," he explained, sitting down and taking a drink of water from his canteen.

"Can't wait till we can leave," he commented, "I smell like a tribe of Sand People and their banthas. First thing I'm doing is hitting a refresher."

Sylphiel nodded, noticing that the commando was trying to liven things up a little.

"Tell me, Mr. Draekmus," she began.

He waved his hand. "Please, none of that 'Mr. Draekmus' stuff. My name is a mouthful as it is. Besides, titles make me a little uneasy. I'm not your grandfather," he laughed, at which Sylphiel joined in briefly.

"In all seriousness, just call me Draek. It's easier on everyone to do so."

The padawan nodded, and continued, "Ok, Draek, well... have you ever... failed a mission?" she asked, looking over his face for any indication.

The commando looked right at her, and shrugged.

"Yeah, loads of times. Everyone fails a mission every now and then. You've just got to keep chugging on, learn from your mistakes, and do your hardest to not repeat them." he answered, pulling out a small combat knife from a holster on his hip, staring at the obsidian blade.

"But, what if... lives depend on the mission?" she asked, wincing slightly at the almost blunt statement she made.

Draekmus looked up from his blade.

"If you're referring to the Death Star plans, I want to make something quite clear to you, Ms. Lahda: we've been chasing those plans for years, and not every one of those missions succeeded. If this is the case, then we acknowledge that the mission has been failed, and we move on."

The priestess nodded, feeling a little better.

After a few minutes of silence, Sylphiel finally got the courage to ask another question.

"Do you think everyone back home is fine?" she asked, concerned.

The commando let out a little chuckle.

"You mean that country, Seyruun? Don't worry! My droid army is stationed there, helping rebuild the city. Besides, the Empire seemed less interested in the system after finding out that your world hadn't even mastered flight. I guess that, after seeing your friend pull off that attack, they decided it would be best to leave your people alone, primitive and simple."

Sylphiel giggled.

"Oh, Miss Lina would have hit you with a Fireball for calling her simple," she explained.

Draekmus added in another chuckle.

"Short-tempered, eh? Perhaps, once this war is behind us, I could see you and your friends. I've been thinking for a while about making a temporary home on a planet, hopefully one with plenty of exploration opportunities."

Sylphiel gasped, startled. "You don't have a home?"

The commando shrugged.

"Eh, usually the _Halberd_ is my main home, so to speak. However, since it's preoccupied with reconstruction, I've been mainly living out of the cargo hold of the _Steel Phoenix_, eating old military rations from before the Clone Wars. At least, that's what they taste like."

Sylphiel giggled, but then grew serious.

"Maybe... I could make you dinner at some point?" she offered, quickly adding, "uh, because you've been so nice, taking my poor sight on this strange world with such tolerance."

He smirked, then nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Ms. Lahda."

"Please, Draek, call me Sylphiel."

"Alright, then, Sylphiel. I'd appreciate anything over those bars any day."

The two shared a smile, as the comm crackled to life.

"M-master!" the unmistakable voice of Tau shouted from the small device.

"What is it, Tau?" Draekmus asked, amplifying the signal so the Jedi could hear.

"It's about Senator Organa... He's... well..."

The commando sighed, gritting his teeth.

"He's what?"

A series of beeps from Geenine echoed in the small room, as Draekmus seemed to suddenly tremble, his eyes wide in shock.

"Th-that's impossible!" he stuttered, sweat starting to pour off his skin.

"I wish it were so, but it's happened, master," the repair droid replied.

He sat down on a chair, letting out a breath of air. After several minutes, he clicked the comm.

"Tau, bring the _Raptor_ to my beacon. We're done here." he ordered, deactivating the device in the process.

Suddenly, he kicked the wall by the basin, letting out a string of profanities in a language the padawan couldn't quite identify.

"Draek..." she began, shocked at his sudden loss of composure, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Letting out a sigh, the commando turned, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's Alderaan..." he croaked, having a difficult time controlling his voice.

"It's gone, destroyed by the Empire!"


	11. Arc 2: Chapter 4

"The entire planet... gone?" Sylphiel gasped, her emerald eyes widening in shock. "Why would the Empire destroy it? A world's too precious to just blow up."

Draekmus looked away, watching the rising suns.

"The Empire only cares for power. If they can reinforce their strength through the mere threat of destroying a planet, who would stand against them? Entire systems could be held for ransom."

The shrine maiden nodded, watching as the _Onderion Raptor _touched down, the droids making their approach towards the hut.

"Looks like our ride's here..." the soldier said, packing the last few things before moving outside.

Sylphiel joined him, grabbing the journal on her way out. '_The information could come in handy'_ she reasoned.

As she emerged from the doorway, a high-pitched whistle echoed through the air. Wondering what it was, the padawan turned towards Draekmus, only to see his face pale in fright.

"Get down!" he shouted, tackling her to the ground. Before Sylphiel could even object, a missile whizzed through the sky, turning the _Raptor_ into little more than a smoldering crater, a TIE/sa bomber flying past.

"Damn... Vipera must've gotten a squadron under her wing to attack us." he growled, as a _Sentinel_-class shuttle landed, offloading several squadrons of troopers.

The soldier gritted his teeth, drawing two blaster pistols.

"Looks like this is our last stand..."

Sylphiel stepped forward, pushing Draekmus aside.

"I think I can see a way out of this, Mr. Draek." she said, closing her eyes. "Could you please cover me while I prepare a Dragon Slave?"

The soldier raised an eyebrow, before turning towards the platoons.

"Sure. I don't know what you're planning, but I hope it works," he gruffly replied, carefully shooting off each Stormtrooper.

"_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows," _the padawan recited, as a Scout trooper raised his sniper blaster, only to be picked off with a well-placed shot by the soldier.

"_Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows"_ Sylphiel continued, red-colored energy beginning to swirl around her.

"_I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand"_. Draekmus fired another two shots, before discarding one of his pistols, the ammunition exhausted.

"Hurry up..." he mumbled, throwing a thermal detonator among one of the squadrons, spewing bits of stormtrooper all over the sand.

"_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess." _She finished, the energy gathering into a powerful sphere between her hands.

Draekmus gritted his teeth as he threw his last grenade, his second pistol's final round igniting the explosive.

"This is it..." he winced, bracing for the inevitable.

"Dragon Slave!" the padawan called out, pushing the energy sphere forward, as a thermal grenade arced through the sky.

The soldier gritted his teeth, before throwing himself forward, intercepting the explosion. The second, larger explosion was all the soldier saw before everything faded to black.

* * *

When he finally came to, Draekmus looked around, noting an impersonal, Imperial style predominated the area. He laid on a bench, rigged to be a bed.

He tried to get up, only to hiss in pain, and fall back over, clutching his chest. It felt like his chest collapsed, then someone repaired it.

"Oh, you've recovered..." Sylphiel said, walking towards the soldier, and gently feeling his forehead with a bare hand. "Are you feeling well?"

Draekmus groaned, and, with great effort, and a little help from the shrine maiden, managed to reach a sitting position.

Immediately, he looked down, noticing that his armor had been removed, revealing his chest, heavily scarred, but looking like it had spent a day in bacta.

"How long was I submerged?" he inquired, still amazed at how easily the healing fluids could reverse damage from even a grenade.

Sylphiel stared blankly. "Submerged? What do you mean?"

The soldier grumbled, frustrated at her ignorance.

"Bacta! How long did you have me in a tank?"

The shrine maiden looked blank at him again. "I, uhm... I used a healing spell." a flash of recognition waved across her face.

"Oh! I know. Bacta, of course! That healing fluid my master told me about! No, I couldn't find any."

Draekmus looked at his injuries again, startled.

"A healing spell? This I've got to see..." he said, as the shrine maiden gently laid the soldier back down.

"Please, if you could just relax..." she said, closing her eyes and laying her hands on his chest.

"Recovery!" she said, a white light moving from her hands, accelerating the healing rate of his body.

After a minute, with the exception of a couple of minor scars, the body was once again whole.

In disbelief, Draekmus moved his hand over his chest, startled to see that there was little to no pain.

"Impressive. Heals faster than bacta, and doesn't leave that smell..." he shuddered.

Sylphiel leaned back, letting out a sigh.

"The only problem is... well, your hand..." she stuttered, trying to think of how to best put it.

Draekmus looked at his right hand, which was heavily crushed, looking sickly and out of place compared with the healed skin on his arm.

"Oh, well... to be honest, I'm not surprised..." he admitted sheepishly, taking out a knife and cutting the flesh on his hand away in a nonchalant manner, causing the padawan to wince in sympathy pain.

After a moment, she noticed two oddities: one, his hand wasn't bleeding, despite the cuts. Secondly, the bones underneath were metal.

"I doubt that even your healing spells work on artificial cybernetics." Draekmus said, completely removing the skin covering the cybernetic hand, as he pulled out another tool, gently prodding here and there.

"The explosion has cut the artificial neural pathways, so I feel nothing." he explained, as he wrenched his hand and, with a sickening pop, the artificial limb detached from a socket attached to the soldier's stump.

Sylphiel looked at the soldier as he walked into the next room, the cockpit of the shuttle that the droid Tau had flown into space.

"Ah, master! I am glad to see that Mistress Lahda's healing skills have repaired your systems. I have already set us on a course for the fourth moon of Yavin. That is our nearest base, in relation to here."

The soldier nodded, as he casually tossed the hand at the droid.

"Very good, Tau. I'll take over keeping an eye on things while you repair this." he said, as the LE-series droid looked over the hand, before walking out into the hold.

He sat down in the pilot's seat, letting out a sigh.

"I'm just glad I programmed Tau and Geenine as well as I did. Otherwise, I don't know how well we could have gotten away."

Sylphiel looked at the pilot, letting out a small giggle.

"So that's why they seemed to know how to fly this. I don't think I could ever learn how to pilot. There's just so... much I'd have to learn at one time."

The soldier let out a small laugh.

"If you'd like, I can teach you when we get to Yavin IV."

The shrine maiden seemed to glow in excitement.

"R-really? It-it won't be too much... you know, trouble, will it?" she stuttered, taking interest in her hands all of a sudden.

Draekmus shrugged.

"Nah. Besides, it would be nice to get behind a starfighter again. A freighter is nice, and a battleship is great and roomy, but nothing will ever replace the sheer thrill of flying along, inertial compensators dialed back, in little more than a cockpit and engine."

The shrine maiden secretly smiled. _'Finally, another skill I'll have over Miss Lina.' _ She spoke, her voice a little choked by the offer. "T-thank you, Draekmus..."

The soldier shrugged, brushing off the comment casually.

Sylphiel looked out across the viewscreen, letting out a sigh.

"No matter how many times I see it, I'll never get used to seeing this hyperspace dimension." she said, entranced by the kaleidoscopic display of colors.

Draekmus let out a small laugh. "Out of all the new things you come across: people, nebulae, starships, worlds, and you pick hyperspace as the one thing?"

The shrine maiden chuckled nervously, scratching her cheek.

"Yeah, I know it's strange. But, you know, I'm just a backwater girl."

The soldier let out a grunt as he reviewed the hyperspace timer.

"It's the small stuff, though, that makes life worth it. If we didn't appreciate the simple things, I doubt the galaxy would be as sane as it is."

Sylphiel nodded in agreement, briefly admiring her guide's sage words.

After several minutes of silence, Draekmus spoke up. "So, what do you think of this civil war?" he asked casually, looking at her lazily.

She focused for several minutes, gathering her thoughts.

"Well..." she started, frowning. "I don't like the Empire's tyranny of sending people to die nor do I like how they use giant weapons to hold back rebellions. Reminds me too much of Miss Lina." she shuddered, praying that Inverse didn't somehow hear her.

On a distant planet, a redheaded sorceress shuddered.

"Something wrong?" the Golden Dragon Filia asked, her face looking inquiringly at the woman.

"Nothing. Just a... feeling. Like someone's talking bad about me." the sorceress replied, shaking her head.

Draekmus nodded, his eyes closed.

"What do you think, Mister Draekmus?" she asked.

"Well..." the soldier said. "I've seen firsthand the ruthlessness of the Empire. Even though my mother still wants to focus on neutrality and diplomacy, being the bigger person and all that happy stuff, I realized that simply waiting for a miracle isn't going to work. Sometimes, you have to make your own miracles."

Sylphiel nodded, letting out a breath.

"My city was destroyed by Copy Rezo... And I barely helped my friends avenge that murder..." her eyes snapped to attention, a fire burning in her emerald irises. "This Empire is guilty of murdering an entire world of innocent people. I really want to help take down this Death Star threat."

Draekmus nodded, his face grim.

"Yes, you have a great spirit. Admirable. However, until we can review the plans, I seriously doubt that we'll find a weak point in the station."

The shrine maiden nodded, looking at her lightsaber.

"Impressive craftmanship..." he commented, indicating the weapon. He held out his hand, "May I?"

Nodding, Sylphiel gave him the saber. Draekmus marveled over the simple jewels embedded in the hilt, traced the etchings and swirls surrounding the base, and closed his eyes, carefully weighing the sabre in his left hand.

He opened his eyes, holding the blade in his left hand, activating it with the definitive snap-hiss.

"One end is broadened. Unique..." he said, practicing with a couple of swings, before moving in a number of different twists and turns, carefully coordinated swordsmanship exercises.

Watching him, Sylphiel recalled Gourry, and all his time with her, practicing his own sword skills. Some of the forms seemed to blend her Jedi teachings with a strange form that spoke of power, honor, and defense.

Draekmus deactivated the lightsaber, handing it back.

"It's perfectly balanced. Even one as unfamiliar as I am with your weapon, I find it quite easy to work with. It's said on my home world that a weapon you pour your heart into reflects a part of your soul."

Sylphiel nodded, staring at the lightsaber.

"It seems to also reflect a correlation with your past and your future. I haven't had much opportunity to see your world, but the design seems to be used on an old sword, modernized with lightsaber technology, a perfect weapon for a backwater girl in the modern world." He smirked, as Sylphiel could have sworn that he winked at her.

Draekmus fell silent as he looked over the controls, as a bright idea crossed his mind.

"Miss Lahda, you said you wanted to learn about piloting? Well... we won't have to wait until we get to the Rebel Base for this part." he said, indicating the control board.

"After all, we all learn to crawl before we walk."

* * *

Sylphiel looked across the panel, pointing to a lever.

"So this is the throttle knob," she pointed to a gauge. "This is the radar," she pointed to the yoke in front of her.

"And this is the flight yoke, which is used to steer this craft." she finished, relieved that she had managed to remember all the parts. Granted, it took about three hours straight for her to get them right, but in a craft where you have nothing better to do, does it really matter?

Draekmus nodded in approval.

"Very good, Sylphiel. I see you learn fast."

The shrine maiden shrugged, weakly smiling.

"Oh, Miss Juno has been teaching me a bit about ships. Admittedly, I still don't think I can fly one."

The soldier let out a small laugh.

"Oh, don't worry, Sylphiel. Give me two weeks to train you, and you'll be flying with the best of us."

The padawan smiled, feeling confident that he meant it.

"Draek..." She began, her thoughts swirling around about the Galaxy. "Do you think, when this is all over, do you think we could-"

She was cut off as the timer beeped, causing the soldier to turn to the panel.

"We have arrived. I'm afraid I'll need a few minutes as I clear ourselves with the Alliance." he said, pulling them out of hyperspace and into the space surrounding the red gas giant Yavin.

The comm immediately crackled to life, as two X-wings flanked the shuttle, appearing seemingly from nowhere.

"Unidentified Sentinel-class shuttle, identify yourselves." a familiar voice ordered.

"Cool your jets, Wedge." Draekmus calmly replied, keying in a set of passcodes. "It's Lieutenant Beltone and Padawan Lahda, returning from our mission on Tatooine."

The other pilot let out a whistle.

"What are you doin' in an Imperial tin can like that? Didn't you take the _Raptor?_"

"It's alright, Farlander. I've got quite the story for you all when we land."

"Alright. Code checks out. Great to have you back, Draek, and Miss Lahda." Wedge said, escorting the shuttle on its approach to the jungle moon.

Draekmus turned to Sylphiel. "I'm sorry about that. You were saying something about after all this is over." he said, looking curiously into her emerald eyes.

"Oh, well..." the shrine maiden stuttered, before looking away.

"I just want to see what my home world is like now. It's been almost a whole year since I left on this journey."

She carefully bit her tongue back, refraining from saying anything more.

The pilot nodded, turning away from her.

"Yeah, sure. I'll need to check on my droids stationed in Seyruun anyway."

Sylphiel thought, for the briefest second, she heard a slight tone of disappointment in his voice.


	12. Arc 2: Chapter 5

Sylphiel looked out across the overgrown jungles of the planet Yavin IV, as the shuttle landed inside of a nearby hangar bay, cleverly hidden inside the ruins.

The shrine maiden noticed several tall spires with what appeared to be nests in them. Closer observation revealed that the nest actually held a Rebel soldier, likely to serve as a visual spotter for incoming ships.

"I've never really figured out how they keep those spindly turrets aloft. My best guess is some kind of repulsorlift." Draekmus commented, as he noticed Sylphiel's gaze.

Nodding, the padawan walked with the soldier and droids to the back of the ship.

"Mister Draekmus... Will Boga be... all right?" she inquired, suddenly remembering the varactyl they had abandoned back on Tatooine.

Taking his repaired hand from Tau, and snapping it into place back in its socket (causing another wince from Sylphiel as the connections loudly popped), he shrugged.

"Don't worry about her. While you slept, I helped Boga familiarize herself with the place. Besides, I had Weasy previously agree to care for her."

She nodded, as the group walked into the large Massassi temple, the massive structure almost reminding her of Phibrizzo's own temple back in her world.

They walked past groups of Rebels of various rank, until they reached what appeared to be a command center, judging from the number of combat terminals and other administrative structures around.

An older man turned from the group, and approached the quartet.

"Ah, Draek! I see you've made it! Just in time, too: my group needs help analyzing the Death Star battle plans. Princess Leia just delivered them on an R2 unit!" he said.

The soldier nodded, before turning to Sylphiel.

"I'm... uh, sorry about this, milady. But this is-"

"Yeah, I understand. We need to find a way to stop that Death Star. Don't worry about me, Draek. I'll be fine." she smiled, slightly nervous.

The older man nodded, before formally introducing himself.

"I almost forgot. Padawan Sylphiel, I presume? I'm General Jan Dodonna. I am pleased to see that Jedi still live, despite the holocaust of Order 66."

Sylphiel nodded, before saluting the general. Jan gave a wave, as a young woman, barely older than the shrine maiden, broke from the group and joined her.

"Princess Leia, could you please show Miss Sylphiel around?" he asked, as the brown-haired princess took the maiden by the hand.

"Of course, General!" she replied.

* * *

The two girls walked through the corridors of the temple, as Leia listed off all the locations.

"This is the medical ward. You'll probably need it at some point or another... unless the rumors are true." the princess stated enigmatically.

Sylphiel cocked her head. "Rumors?" she wondered aloud.

Leia shrugged. "Some of the soldiers are saying that you have some kind of magical power even better than Bacta. I don't buy it, though. A Jedi healing technique, perhaps, but definitely not a form of magic." she said, as the two walked into the ward.

As Sylphiel was about to retort, she noticed a newer Rebel being wheeled into the bay, a rather nasty series of cuts and bruises all over his body. Despite having shielded herself from the innate emotions of others, Sylphiel couldn't help but feel the Rebel's pain from the injuries.

"Piranha Beetles... Damn idiot should know better than to play around their nests!" the princess said in a low voice.

Stepping forward, Sylphiel approached the red-headed Rebel, who, judging from the jumpsuit, appeared to be a pilot. She laid her hands over his groaning figure, and closed her eyes.

"Recovery," she intoned, as a white light spread from her hands across the man. After a moment, the light vanished as quickly as it appeared, and the Rebel's wounds appeared to be several weeks old.

Leia was silent for several minutes.

"That... is amazing. And no sick taste of Bacta?"

The padawan nodded, before sitting down in a nearby chair, letting out a sigh.

"Sorry, it's just that, well... Recovery Spells of that strength take a lot out of me. I'm still recovering from my healing on Mister Draekmus."

The Alderaan princess tilted her head, curious.

"Oh? What happened that needed you to 'heal' him", her voice taking on an odd tone.

Sylphiel looked away wearily.

"He threw himself in front of a grenade so I could destroy the Stormtroopers in our way. He was pretty beat up. I... didn't even know if I could pull it off! I still don't know how I did."

Leia shrugged.

"Sometimes, we find strength where we least expect it."

* * *

Sylphiel sat down inside the quarters Leia had shown her to. It featured a simple view of the surrounding jungle, and a breathtaking vista of the planet Yavin, hanging like a giant red orb in the sky.

She smiled slightly, vividly recalling her recent turn of events: a year ago, she was a simple shrine maiden from the dead city of Sairaag. While visiting her uncle in Seyruun, the city fell under attack by the Empire, causing her to meet with Miss Lina and the others, as well as Galen Marek and her future mentors. Since leaving Seyruun in the _Rogue Shadow_, it felt like she had done nothing but swing from one adventure to the next.

"_Is this how Miss Lina feels with all her journeys?"_ she wondered tiredly, as the shrine maiden stretched out across the makeshift bed.

After a few minutes of staring at the stone ceiling, a knock echoed through the area.

"Hope I'm not disturbing anything, miss..." the man said, as he entered.

Sylphiel sat up, seeing Draekmus sitting on the chair besides the temporary desk across from the bed.

"Oh, I was just... thinking." she said, looking out the window. "It's so beautiful here..."

The soldier frowned, as Geenine rolled into the room, displaying a holographic image of the Death Star.

"Well, I'm afraid it won't be around much longer, if the Empire has any say about it. The same ship that brought the plans here was bugged by the Empire. They know exactly where we are, and are likely mobilizing an attack right now."

The shrine maiden sat up, concerned.

"But, you... surely you've found some kind of weakness in the Death Star."

Draekmus sadly shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid there's nothing yet. And don't call me Shirley!" he snapped.

Sylphiel recoiled at his sudden change in tone, before noticing that his voice had taken on an apologetic tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sylphiel... I was trying to bring in some humor. You know, jokes are supposed to reduce stress... at least, that's what the medical droid says."

The shrine maiden nodded, relaxing a little.

"So, what's the best strategy so far?" she asked, trying to get him to talk a little more. Suddenly, she felt as if every minute on the planet was precious.

"Well... General Dodanna's current plan is to basically amass every heavy ship we have, and repeatedly ram the Death Star until we can hopefully disable its superlaser."

Sylphiel frowned. "Wouldn't such an effort destroy the Rebellion, though?"

Draekmus grimly nodded. "Yes, it would. But, we would also allow another resistance group to form, one without the Death Star overhead."

The shrine maiden nodded again, as a dark idea crossed her mind.

"Wait... wouldn't the Empire just rebuild the Death Star?"

The soldier cringed.

"And there's the flaw in our plan."

Sylphiel nodded sadly.

"How long do we have?"

Draekmus slid back his sleeve, revealing a wristwatch-like datapad.

"Let's see... assuming that the Moffs now have direct control over their territories, and the Death Star has at best a Class 3 Hyperdrive, I'd give us about five days at the outside."

Sylphiel frowned.

"That's not a lot of time."

He nodded in agreement.

"Not even enough time to mobilize an evacuation."

The shrine maiden sat down, wide-eyed.

"But, I think we should worry about that later. For now, I've got a little... present for you. Follow me."

* * *

Sylphiel looked across the hangar. Groups of pilots scurried among the X-wings and Y-wings. In one corner, a rather odd-looking ship sat, looking rather worn out.

Walking over to the fighter, Draekmus rapped the hull.

"I called in a few favors. Unfortunately, I couldn't snag the new T-65 X-wings, but the R-41 Starchaser is just as reliable." he explained, opening the cockpit, and waving Sylphiel into the pilot's seat.

"You mentioned you wanted to learn. Most mentors teach through a simulator, but, personally, nothing can reproduce the feel you get in a real starfighter."

The shrine maiden looked at the ship in shock.

"Draek... I couldn't... Not with the threat-"

"Listen, Sylphiel: All of us are scared to death. But, you may notice that we do things to keep our minds off of the subject. We don't panic about the imminent death: we work our ships and enjoy what time we do have. Now, just try to relax. I promised to teach you, and I intend to follow through."

Cowed, the padawan slipped silently into the pilot's seat. The seat felt well-worn, with repaired splits trailing all across the faux leather. The grips on the yoke were worn smooth. Even the radar screen had a few cracks here and there.

"It's not much, milady. But, it's a start."

Sylphiel nodded, and looked through the manual Draekmus handed her, trying to familiarize herself with the functions of the R-41 as quickly as possible, an odd feeling of excitement welling up in her stomach.

"It's funny..." she commented, scanning the functions native to the onboard computer. "A year ago, I would have never thought that I could fly without spells or wings. Yet, here I am, learning to fly on my own. It's just... so astonishing."

Draekmus smiled knowingly.

"The first time you learn anything, it's breathtaking, isn't it? Like you just stepped into a bigger world, with even more possibilities and potential than before."

"Yes... it's just so..." Sylphiel's voice trailed off.

The soldier nodded.

"I understand. Trust me, I felt the same way when I discovered the _Halberd_."

Curious, the padawan looked over at Draekmus.

"Oh? What's the story on the _Halberd_, Draek?"

It was as if something had sucked the air out of the cockpit, as he grimly looked at Sylphiel.

"I'll tell you some other time. Let's just worry about getting you to get this old ship off the ground."

* * *

"That wasn't too bad of a test flight, Sylphiel." Draekmus said encouragingly.

The shrine maiden sighed in relief, as Wedge let out a laugh.

"Yeah, but, next time, try flying the ship through the _open_ hangar doors. Good thing you didn't damage their motors."

Sylphiel reddened, lowering her head as Draekmus sighed in frustration.

"Easy, Wedge. We all had our rough first flights. I remember mine... took out a first floor lobby. To say my mother was mad well..." he nervously chuckled. "you get the idea."

The group nodded to one another, as they went their separate ways, to their quarters.

Sylphiel sat down by her desk, pulling out a datapad she kept nearby. It was probably her one guilty pleasure.

While she and Galen were under cover on Corellia, she had purchased the datapad in order to keep a record of her daily observations, as well as record pictures to impress Gourry when she saw him next. The ability to record videos and pictures on such small devices was still... stunning to her.

"I had my first session of flight training today," she typed in, preferring to enter her words manually, like her old diary, than to spend time recording her voice. Frankly, her own voice bugged her.

"Luckily, the hangar's alright. Ship's still fine, too. I have no idea how, perhaps Mister Draekmus reinforced it?" she continued. "Draekmus says I still have a lot of work, but I have potential. What potential? I nearly ruined the hangar, and he's still under the belief that I may make a decent pilot? To be honest, he's either optimistic, or seriously has jellyfish for brains."

"_'Jellyfish for brains'? Really, Sylphiel?"_ she mentally chastised herself.

"But, I guess I can't really fault him for it. After all, we are all scared about the Death Star. He said that he uses humor to relax himself, and I've seen others focus on their tasks to offset their own fears. I can feel their fright, yet there's also a grim determination, a grit of sorts. Almost like when Miss Lina and the others fought Copy Rezo..."

As she saved her entry and powered down the datapad, she heard a small child's cry, feeling immediately the kid's fear and sadness.

Getting up, Sylphiel walked out to see a small girl, probably four or five years old, clutching a small blanket, her eyes swollen with tears.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, squatting down to the girl's height, trying her master's technique to use the Force to promote a soothing feeling in the child.

"I... I had a bad dream..." the kid replied, choking back a sob. "A... a monster came to my home and ate everyone!" she cried, clutching the padawan tightly, letting loose a muffled wail in her chest.

"There, there..." Sylphiel consoled, stroking the girl's hair. "It was all a bad dream... it's not real... there is no monster here to eat everyone."

The child looked in disbelief at the shrine maiden. "But... the monster..."

Realizing that the child was too young to understand the difference between dreams and reality, she sat down, motioning the child to do the same.

"Let me tell you a story from my hometown. Long ago, my home of Sairaag was attacked by a demon known as Zanaffar. Our strongest weapons couldn't even hurt the beast. It consumed everyone and everything around it, growing only larger and more powerful, and becoming hungrier."

The kid gasped, eyes widening.

"It threatened to devour everyone in Sairaag... until a hero appeared. The Swordsman of Light."

The girl, though she wasn't familiar with the legend, sent out a brief flicker of excitement.

"He and Zanaffar fought in a powerful battle, each hurting the other. Just when it seemed that the swordsman was at his end, he pulled out his Sword of Light, and, with one mighty strike, cut through the demon's neck, right through where its hide cracked. And so, with one blow, Zanaffar was defeated, never to terrorize Sairaag again."

The girl stared, wide-eyed, at Sylphiel.

"So, the Swordsman defeated this Zanaffar guy with his sword?"

The shrine maiden nodded, smiling.

"Yes, and, no matter how bleak it looks, you should always, always keep an eye out, in the hopes that, one day, you can find a weak point, and destroy your own demon."

Sylphiel was shocked. She had no idea what made her recall the legend of Zanaffar, or what had caused her to explain the meaning. But... it seemed to just feel right.

"Can I borrow your Swordsman in my dreams, so he can slay the monster if he comes back?" the girl asked.

Chuckling, Sylphiel nodded, before getting her a small glass of water, and sending her on her way.

"Oh, and miss lady?" the girl shouted, turning around to face Sylphiel.

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

Sylphiel nodded, smiling. "I'm just glad I could help you. Now, go slay that monster!"

Nodding excitedly, the girl ran off, bouncing happily.

As Sylphiel entered her quarters, an old man emerged from the shadows of a nearby corridor, looking around for someone.

"You have no idea how much you helped, whoever you are." The familiar voice of Jan Dodonna said, as he ran back to the War Room, pulling out the schematics of the Death Star.

"Now, where's the crack on this Zanaffar..." he muttered.

* * *

**A/N:** Bet you didn't expect another update so soon, eh? Well... let me just say that, once this arc is complete, you, my friends, will see the Slayers once again. I'm sorry for focusing on Sylphiel so much... but I really wanted to develop her character a little more... although I probably have barely done anything like that.

I don't want to give away any spoilers, but I really want to show a change in Sylphiel: from a simple-minded, weak shrine maiden to a full-fledged Jedi. Besides, she has to be good at _something_, right?

Anyway, please leave some reviews, and I'll have this story wrapped up in the next two or three chapters. Hang in there, the Empire will soon face Lina... and it'll be incredible!


	13. Arc 2: Chapter 6

The next morning, Sylphiel woke up to birds chirping, and a beautiful sunrise.

Sighing, the shrine maiden stretched, loosening up her limbs, before climbing out of her bed, and looking outside.

The jungle below, even at this early hour, was teeming with life. Unseen creatures chirped, roared, and buzzed in the thick foliage, which itself was wrapped in a thick fog, reminding the padawan of the Miasma Forest surrounding Sairaag.

Sylphiel turned, suddenly sensing another presence, instinctively reaching for her lightsaber, only to see the bronze chassis of Geenine sitting there. The droid projected a hologram of Draekmus, in the crimson armor he wore the day they met during the Battle of Seyruun.

"We need you in the war room as soon as possible, Ms. Lahda." the commando said curtly, before the video vanished.

The shrine maiden nodded, a nervous twinge coursing through her body as she followed the astromech out into the hall.

* * *

The two shortly arrived at the war room, where a large group of pilots, in their visible orange jumpsuits, stood around, watching General Dodonna with interest. Draekmus stood next to him, pulling up several schematics of an immense battleship of some type on a projector screen.

As Sylphiel entered, Wedge nodded at her, sneaking back to sit next to her.

"Quite impressive, of ol' Jan to come up with an incredible solution..." he commented.

Confused, Sylphiel tilted her head. "What solution?" she wondered.

"Why..." the pilot began. "How to take out the Death Star, of course!"

Sylphiel's eyes widened as a shock of hope washed through her.

"So, it's possible..." she muttered.

Wedge didn't catch her comment, but merely shrugged.

"I still find his idea of codenaming the maneuver the Sword of Light a little sardonic."

Sylphiel's eyes widened in recognition.

"Sword of Light?" she wondered aloud.

Wedge shrugged.

"Yeah, he says it's some story he heard last night about a warrior who fought an immense beast by striking against a hole in its armor."

The shrine maiden regained her composure, as Wedge explained further.

"You see, the Death Star is an immense fortress: no battleship could stand against it. However, the Empire overlooked one flaw: the turbolasers and turrets are too slow to keep up with small one-man fighters. In one particular spot," he pointed to the current schematic on display, "is an exhaust vent leading straight to the reactor core. It's barely big enough for a small ordinance, but a proton torpedo should be enough to start a chain reaction that would destroy the entire station."

Sylphiel nodded, watching the entire speech.

"Our hope, well... was that you could learn all you could in the next few days, about piloting."

The shrine maiden turned to the pilot, wide-eyed.

"I don't think I could learn even that kind of stuff you're talking about in a few months, let alone a few days." she replied.

Wedge nodded sadly.

"That's what I was afraid of. But, Lieutenant Beltone keeps insisting that you've got potential, just waiting to be tapped into."

Sylphiel let out a small laugh, the faintest hint of a blush crossing her face.

"Oh, I'm afraid he's wrong, then. I'm barely a good Jedi. Besides, I'm only a shrine maiden, I barely know any good methods of attack."

"But you know some."

The shrine maiden nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess..."

Wedge nodded again.

"I see. Well, I should tell you this: I've been in battle with Draek a few times. I remember his tactics at Kamino quite well..." he trailed off, lost in memory.

"Anyway, what I mean to tell you is don't let his appearance fool you. Draek may act a little strange, but I've yet to see him wrong about anything he does. If he sees potential in you for piloting, then I'm afraid, Ms. Lahda, you have skill, even if you don't see it."

Sylphiel nodded as Dodonna addressed the group

"Pilots, break down into your squadrons. Your squad leader will have more information on your part in this upcoming battle. Good luck, and may the Force be with you."

Wedge got up, walking towards a group of pilots.

"Well, I'll see you later, Sylphiel. I'm with Red Squadron. You'll have to talk with the general about which squad you're in." he waved.

The shrine maiden waved back, before walking towards the old general and Draekmus.

Without turning, Jan let out a sigh.

"I thank you... Private Lahda, for your help last night."

Sylphiel blushed as she stammered out her response.

"Oh, well... th-th... just glad I could help."

General Dodonna turned, his dark eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Don't be so modest, Lahda. Your story gave me the inspiration to find this weak spot. That enough is worth a commendation."

Sylphiel nodded, as the old general continued.

"However, Beltone here says that your piloting skills are still lackluster. I'm assigning you to Gray Squadron. Your CO is Draekmus here. You'll meet with the rest of your group in hangar 11. I suggest that you try to learn as much as you can in the limited time. I'm sorry to tax you with such an immense task, but we're low on pilots right now."

Draekmus nodded slowly, before interjecting.

"General Dodonna's a little too kind to point it out, but he worked alongside Jedi during the Clone Wars. The way they adapted and learned surpassed even that of the clone soldiers they had."

The general was silent for a moment, before nodding sadly.

"What Beltone speaks is true: Jedi are able to rapidly adapt to new concepts quickly. Maybe it has something to do with the Force. I'm not sure."

Sylphiel nodded, a flame of determination flaring up inside.

"Alright..." she said, saluting Draekmus, "Private Sylphiel Nels Lahda, Reporting for duty, Officer Beltone!" 

* * *

"Tighten up, Lahda. You're starting to fall behind."

"Yes, sir..."

Sylphiel adjusted her throttle, maneuvering herself closer to the _Steel Phoenix_, forcing her mind to focus on multiple scanners and readers at once.

"Hey, pick it up back there, lady!" another pilot shouted, his X-wing rolling perfectly above her ship, as a redheaded pilot flipped an obscene signal, before rolling back to her side.

"Cut it, Blaze! Or should I call you-"

"Oh, just having a little ribbing, Beltone!" the redhead replied quickly, falling back into formation.

Sylphiel sighed, as Tau crackled over the comm.

"My analysis indicates that Private Lahda is in her proper location. Sil-"

"BLAZE!"

"'Blaze', you need to adjust your current header by .05 micronmeters."

A sigh broke over the comm, as the X-wing lined up with the group.

"Lieutenant, you sure this girl is a Jedi?" a female voice called behind. "She can barely hold a position. What will she be like in a real combat situation?"

"Yes, Nicole... She's a Jedi."

A strange, froglike voice crackled over the comm, as the final ship, a Y-wing, joined the cluster.

"Meesa thinkin' that deesa Jedi be needin' muy training before fighting da TIEs."

"Don't worry about that, Rett. We'll have Sylphiel here trained to fight the ships long before the Death Star arrives!"

The pilot identified as Blaze crackled over the comm, a small laugh emanating from his voice.

"Showed a little fancy in the little girl, huh? That's so... unlike you, Drake." he chuckled.

"Th-that's because we need as many pilots as possible." the captain replied.

"Master Beltone, your body temperature is increasing. Are you well?" the repair droid chimed in, causing Nicole to chuckle darkly.

"I'm fine! Listen up, squad! Focus on our training! Burst Formation!" he ordered.

The fighters lined up, with Blaze flying close to the top of the _Steel Phoenix_, Nicole's Z-95 headhunter hugging the port side wing, Rett's ship taking up the starboard. Sylphiel took the bottom, as the simulated fighter holograms popped up, representing a wing of fighters.

"In three... two... one... BURST!" Drake shouted, as all ships slammed their boosters, breaking their formation and spreading out, finding the closest target, and pursuing it. Surprisingly, Sylphiel found it quite easy to adjust her ship's movements to keep up with her fighter. Carefully choosing a spot, the shrine maiden fired, obliterating her simulated target.

Nicole let out a whistle.

"You sure you've never flown a ship before?"

"Uhm, yeah... but, now that I've had a little time, it feels just like flying back home. Still feels a little more sluggish than levitation spells, but the speed is unmatched even by a Ray Wing."

"Ray Wing? Sounds like some fancy pondskipper. Probably breaks if you push it over its factory limit." Blaze commented.

"Actually, Master Blaze, if my databanks from the _Halberd_ are current, a Ray Wing is a type of organic power that allows a humanoid to sustain a repulsor-like flight without known technology." Tau interceded.

"Ohhh... Sounds'a like a maxi big pile of poodoo!"

Sylphiel reddened.

"uhm... I'll explain it after our practice..." she said, as she joined the group for a second run. "Right now, shouldn't we worry about our training?" 

* * *

Blaze leaned against a far wall in the makeshift break room in the temple, his arms crossed.

"Let me get this straight: your people... they have this... thing, they call magic."

Sylphiel nodded, as Rett, a grayed Gungan, stroked his chin in thought.

"And this... magic, it comes from _within_ the person?"

The shrine maiden shook her head.

"Not exactly. The way my magic works is that magicians use a little of their power to ask another being, one with a magical body, to borrow some of their power."

Nicole, a young woman with brunette hair and bold hazel eyes jumped up.

"I see! It's like asking to borrow someone's weapon!"

Draekmus, who had remained silent the entire time, looked back at the group, before resuming his paperwork uploaded on Geenine.

"I guess so..." the padawan replied.

In frustration, Blaze shook his head, and started across the room towards the door.

"Whatever. This 'magic' makes less and less sense as you prattle on. I'm going to clean my _reliable_ and _real_ blaster!"

"Don't be lettin' Blaze bother you, Missy Jedi," Rett said, patting her shoulder. "He's always being crabby to the oddahs."

"Yeah," Nicole added, "He's always acting like he's got a Mynock shoved up his a-"

"Nicole!" Draekmus growled, turning from his work. "We don't tolerate that kind of talk here."

"Anyways, if he starts harassing you, let me or Rett here know. We'll rough him up a little." she said, giving her a wink.

The commando walked over to the trio, the astromech following suit.

"Antilles left without dismissal. He will be dealt with. Tarpals, Steeler, good job out there. You're dismissed. Lahda, could I have a word with you?" he said, addressing the group.

"Oh... liking that temperature change, eh, Draek?" the brunette suggested, before passing off another wink and vanishing down the hall, Rett following after her.

Draekmus sighed, signaling Sylphiel to sit.

"You did a good job out there, all things considered. Despite falling short several times, you've kept up with us, and possibly may turn out to be one of the best pilots I've ever trained."

Sylphiel brightened a little.

"You're still a little hesitant, but I believe that will diminish in time and combat."

The shrine maiden smiled. Finally, something she didn't completely fail at. And more rewarding than carrot arrows.

His face remained set. "However, High Command doesn't share my optimism. They have given me an order to keep you grounded for the time being."

The padawan visibly shook in shock.

"What... why?" she sputtered, all her building confidence gone in an instant.

"Apparently, a number of reasons. One, we've had a last-minute pilot enter our group, one you're quite familiar with."

Sylphiel looked up, as the door opened, and a familiar blonde woman walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. The _Rogue Shadow_ had a malfunction in the engines."

"Miss Juno!" the shrine maiden exclaimed, embracing the pilot. "Are Masters Marek and Kota with you?" she asked.

The pilot nodded gravely. "Galen's meditating on the ship, as for General Kota... well, he's occupied with another operative right now."

Sylphiel nodded, understanding.

"Still, it's nice to see a familiar face here. How have you been?"

"Oh, the same, I guess. Sitting back, attacking fighters in space while Galen wipes out everything on the ground. I have to admit, it hasn't been quite as nice as when you were with us. Galen and the general are great partners, but I miss being able to just... talk with another female."

Sylphiel nodded, as Draekmus cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Lahda. You're suspended from flights until further notice. I am truly sorry."

The shrine maiden nodded, as she slumped back in her chair, saddened by her failure.

"The second reason why High Command issued your grounding is because they don't want to unnecessarily waste lives in unskilled fields. You're a great ally, but you're no help dead."

The commando leaned over, brushing a tear the padawan unwittingly shed.

"It'll be alright, Sylphiel. I admit, flying in a snubfighter is an exhilarating experience."

"It's not that, Draekmus..." she replied, wiping another tear away from her face. "It's that, well... I was hoping to help make a difference, for once, in a major way."

He leaned over again, carefully brushing the hair out of her face. An action that somehow felt... right to her.

"Even if you wind up only healing injured troopers, your work will still make a difference, even if you don't yet realize it. Someone will see that difference and appreciate it."

His chocolate eyes locked with her emerald ones, and, for the briefest second, Sylphiel thought she felt... something between them.

Suddenly, Draekmus broke eye contact, looking away.

"I'm sorry, but I need to report to General Dodonna. I'll be back in a few minutes." he commented stiffly, leaving with his droids.

As soon as he left, Juno turned to Sylphiel.

"I'm just curious, what's he like? I've never worked with him before."

The shrine maiden frowned, trying to find the right words.

"It's hard to say, Miss Juno. Draekmus is... strange. He seems to have a warrior's instinct, and fights on despite overwhelming odds, but there's something... more, I just... can't seem to find words for it." she explained.

The pilot nodded.

"I see. He's quite the catch, isn't he? I've heard that he carries himself in a proud, honorable way, even if he winds up on the losing side. I've also heard rumors that Draekmus studied swordplay for a few years, and is actually one of the best of the dying art."

Sylphiel shrugged. "I suppose everyone needs a hobby."

"You know, I don't think you noticed, but I think Draek has a little... interest in you."

At the mention, the shrine maiden blushed, feeling her face burn up in confusion.

"Oh, I-I-I don't think it's that."

Juno tilted her head, a wry smile playing across her lips.

"Oh? Then what is this I hear about him getting you your own ship?"

Sylphiel's blush continued to redded, as she sputtered.

"He-he's training me to be a pilot, so I could help in the upcoming battle. Not that it would have helped..."

Juno crossed her arms.

"I heard he pulled quite a few strings to get you that R-41. So, tell me, what do you think of Draekmus _as a person_?"

Sylphiel sighed, trying to calm her rushing emotions.

True, Draekmus had many admirable traits. Traits, she now realized, reminded her of Gourry. He was strong, kind, courteous, and willing to stick by a cause.

She shook her head again. _'It's just because he opened me up to a whole galaxy of possibilities. Anyone would feel the same... wouldn't they?'_ she wondered.

She recalled her recent mission to Tattooine, the minute details she ignored becoming painfully obvious: his allowing her to sleep over due to the fight with Vipera, his refusal to back down despite being outmatched. She even realized that he had sneaked off at one point, leaving a leaking trail of water, allowing Boga access to water.

"I think he's-" she began, as an alarm suddenly bathed the entire base in red light.

"Emergency! Death Star spotted! All pilots report to your hangars! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is _not_ a drill!"

A/N: Ok, here we go! Next chapter will be the Battle of Yavin everyone knows and loves! Be prepared, for it will be a double-length chapter and likely the penultimate chapter of this arc!

I promise you, dear readers, you will have the Slayers back in the next arc. Why haven't I brought them into the galaxy? Simple: The galaxy simply isn't ready for Lina Inverse. Besides, let's tackle one devastating superweapon at a time!

Besides, could you imagine the poor cantina she loses her temper in? They'll be cleaning bodies out of their drinks for weeks.


	14. Arc 2: Chapter 7

Draekmus carefully removed the fuel line from the X-wing, scanning the armor plating for any breaches.

"Good... Things look ready. Geenine?"

The bronze droid let out a beep in response, having been loaded into the fighter's astromech socket.

He smiled. "Good, all systems are green."

Sylphiel watched as the commando ran off a final check. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned to the shrine maiden.

"Well... things look good. The ship's ready to join the rest of my squadron."

The padawan suddenly spoke up, her eyes unreadable.

"Draek... please, promise me... you'll come back in one piece. I don't know how I'd survive in the universe without a guide like you."

Draekmus smirked, climbing up the ladder into the cockpit.

"Well... I can't make any promises. It _is_ a big station, after all, even if our job is to take out a communications array to slow it down. But, rest assured, I'm still alive, and I plan to keep things that way for a long time to come."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sylphiel saw Galen holding Juno close to him, as the two gave one another a parting kiss.

"You know," Draekmus commented, "this mission is quite risky, but the benefit could be worth it all. Destruction of our entire facility and proof of the Empire's strength could crush any and all future rebellions and insurrections... not to mention our own lives. However, if we prove that even the largest, most indomitable force can be taken town, others will rally to our cause."

Sylphiel nodded, as Geenine beeped, and the pilot suddenly slapped himself in the face.

"Of course, how could I forget! In the confusion of the scramble, I almost forgot to give you this." he said, pulling out a folded piece of flimsi.

Taking it, Sylphiel looked questioningly, as he explained.

"It's from your home. Prince Philionel had my commander send it to you. Apparently, Seyruun's taking to our new tech like a Gungan to water."

The shrine maiden nodded, and opened the letter, noting that the Aurebesh writing was similar in many regards to the runes used commonly on her home.

_ Dear Miss Sylphiel Nels Lahda (or should it be Padawan Lahda?),_

_The reconstruction of Seyruun is going quite well. On the outside, we seem to be the same, but all this new technology has made our city stronger, safer, and more just than ever before. In fact, these Battle Droids, as Commander Tim tells me is their proper name, have become as much a part of our home as any citizen. We have many of them now working as Palace guards._

_I'm just curious, what is the Galaxy like? Is it just? Or is it filled with coldhearted evildoers who would kill you as soon as look at you? What about this Galactic Empire, do they carry out justice, or simply use it to commit crimes?_

_I'd send you the regards of your friends, but I'm afraid that we've heard nothing from Miss Lina, Amelia, nor Misters Gourry and Zelgadis. However, I am confident that they're still alive out there. After all, if Shabranigdu couldn't kill her, who can?_

_Tim suggested sending a holographic transmission, but I wanted to send an old-fashioned letter first. Never thought I'd actually consider messages like this old._

_I hope to hear from you and your friends soon. Good luck, and Justice will always prevail._

_Signed,_

_ Prince Philionel Seyruun_

Sylphiel closed the letter, as Draekmus slid into his cockpit, and prepared to launch. Friends, not only of Miss Lina and the others, especially Gourry, but also of her new ones, even the jerky Blaze. Perhaps he had his own reasons for acting like he did.

As she contemplated the changes from her time away, a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Come, Sylphiel. We'll watch from the War Room. And hope for the best." her Jedi master said, leading her away from the launching ships.

* * *

Sylphiel stood in front of the computer terminal, silently watching the battle remotely. Though the others were watching the assault on the Death Star with interest, she and Galen focused on Grey Squadron's assault on a separate target: a Star Destroyer and communications array, a massive ship almost as large as the capital ship following it.

The Jedi frowned as the IFF on the ship appeared on the screen.

"The Admonisher... I've seen that ship before..." he muttered, as a slight inflection of rage pulsed across the room, causing the shrine maiden to shudder.

"Sorry... it's a long story about that ship. Especially if the same Inquisitor is commanding it..." he added.

Sylphiel tilted her head in curiosity.

"Who?"

* * *

Grey Squadron approached the communications array ship, Juno commanding the group from the front in her X-wing, flanked by Draekmus in his. Nicole and Rett, in a pair of Y-wings, flew behind, as Blaze shot around in his own X-wing.

"Remember the plan, everyone: Beltone and I will run interference on the fighters to distract them while Tarpals and Steeler fly in on a bombing run on the array. Antilles, your job is to pick off whatever fighters try to attack either of them. This time, no collateral damage."

Blaze sighed in frustration.

"Oh, come on! It was _one_ time, man. One Kriffin' time!"

"Geonosis, Klatooine, Corellia, Naboo... need I go on, Sil-" Nicole said in a sappy singsong voice.

"BLAZE!" the disgruntled pilot roared across the comm. "And thanks for that reminder, Miss Snit!"

"Wow... makes you kind of wish we were back on the Black Eight squadron, huh 'Chaser'?" Juno commented to Draekmus."

The pilot let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, Captain." he replied. "Almost makes me miss the others. But, past is past. Who knows, maybe we might see them again."

Draekmus nodded, and pulled his ship towards the approaching fighters.

"Here they come. Let's give them a warm welcome."

Nicole giggled and opened her comm up to full volume on all channels.

"Welcome to Yavin, Imperial mynok kriffers!" she screeched, as the fighters broke off.

* * *

Sylphiel looked on in confusion as Galen reddened.

"Well... that was definitely a... unique introduction." he awkwardly commented.

"What's a... kriffer?" the shrine maiden innocently asked, causing the Jedi to start.

"Well... it's uh... well... it's um..." he fumbled, before leaning in close, whispering in her ear.

Immediately, Sylphiel's eyes widened in understanding, before her entire face reddened even deeper than Galen's.

"Oh... so that's what it means..." she weakly replied, before trying to find something else to focus on.

* * *

"Watch those fighters, Blaze!" Draekmus ordered, as the hotshot pilot pulled off a roll, finishing each one off with a single shot.

"Two more for the count." Blaze whooped, as Nicole dropped low on the communications ship.

"Now for the fun part: blowing this tin can up!" she giggled maniacally, as she dropped her entire payload onto the surface, her Gungan companion following suit.

"Hey, Nicole..." Draekmus began. "You did remember to load proton bombs and not the Void-7s, right?"

"Uh... oops?" she replied, before hitting the boosters on her engine.

"Sithspit! Everyone, get away from the array! Void-7 charges have been deployed! Repeat! Void-7 Seismic Charges have been deployed!" Juno ordered, gunning her ship away from the array.

As the other pilots began the flight, a massive surge of energy, followed by a loud droning explosion shot forth, shredding the array, as well as nearby ships.

Draekmus' X-wing was not as lucky as the others, as the shockwave overloaded his engines, blasting them apart.

"Ugh! Nicole! Do you have to use the heaviest ordinance you can get ahold of, Ms. Overkill?" he groaned, as TIE fighters approached his ship, preparing to blast it apart.

"Oh no you don't!" Blaze shouted, flying in and turning the fighters into floating masses of debris.

"Guard that pilot! Separate the others from him. I will personally collect this one!" an oddly-familiar voice crackled across the comm, an Imperial shuttle, flanked by TIE Interceptors, emerged from the Star Destroyer's docking bay.

"Alright, Grey Squadron, let's go show this person who's boss!" Juno ordered, bringing her squad together for an attack.

"Shade Squad, capture these Rebel Scum. Lord Vader will be proud of our haul." the feminine voice ordered, richly dark and commanding.

Several of the Interceptors broke off, quickly outmaneuvering X-wing and Y-wing alike.

"Watch out! They're Imperial Guard TIEs!" Juno warned, as her fighter's engines blew off, stranding her.

"Why did I have to use _every _last charge on the array?" Nicole whined as her ship stopped, its reactor core shattered.

"Meesa be gettin' a berry bombad feelin..." Rett said, his ship also coming to a stop as the engines detached.

"Man, precise enough to sear the welds holding the engines on. Just who _are_ these guys!" Blaze growled, turning to attack... and having his wings clipped off -literally.

The voice laughed darkly, as the shuttle docked with each ship, taking the Rebel pilots onboard.

"Well well well... it seems that you Rebels misplaced your faith into these so-called pilots. Well... they will have to live with your folly, fools..." as a sickening crack ran through the comm, followed by a woman's scream.

Starkiller came unglued. "JUNO!" he shouted, as panels flickered and buckled from the sheer power of Marek's anger.

Sylphiel's eyes widened in horror, as the inquisitor continued her speech.

"Once I find the location of your other Rebel allies from these soldiers, they, too, will suffer the same death you will. Moff Tarkin cannot be stopped, especially by a group of outcasts, thugs, and backwater brats pretending to be Jedi."

The shrine maiden suddenly stood, her face set and fists clenched. In a quick motion, she pulled out her comlink, and activated it.

"Tau, prepare my ship at once!" she ordered, her voice cold and determined.

Galen looked at Sylphiel in shock.

"It's suicide, Sylphiel! You'll be torn apart by the fighters before you even get near that Destroyer!"

The padawan shot her master a glare, struggling to hold back her anger.

"With all due respect, master, I have to do this. I've watched the Hellmaster torture and kill my friends, Copy Rezo destroyed my hometown... I even had to watch my own mother die when I was little. All that time, I've watched others fight, while I did nothing. I was helpless back then."

She took a deep breath, calming herself.

"I've learned a lot, master. I still have much more to learn, but I have to do something! We're Jedi, and I think we both can take on an Inquisitor... despite the Stormtroopers."

Galen nodded, his face impassive.

"I understand your frustration, Sylphiel. We'll go together, then. We'll go in the _Rogue Shadow_." he said, as a bemused smile crossed his face.

"In fact... I have a plan on how to deal with the fighters."

* * *

Sylphiel stood in the cockpit of the _Rogue Shadow_, as PROXY flew the ship towards the destroyer. To her left, Galen also stood, both poised for combat.

The Jedi let out a calming breath, before turning to Sylphiel.

"You ready for this?" he asked, as the shrine maiden nodded in agreement.

Both closed their eyes, allowing the Force to flow through them, to each other, and, finally, towards the hordes of approaching TIEs.

Sylphiel kept calm as she broke one fighter's wing pylon, crashing it into the group and creating an explosion that took out half the squadron, Marek following up with the other half.

"Not bad, Sylphiel!" Galen complimented, as the ship pulled into the docking bay, fully cloaked.

The shrine maiden smiled. "I did learn from one of the best," she replied, casually brushing her hair from her face.

The Jedi chuckled to himself, as PROXY opened up the lift door.

"Please be careful, Master and Padawan Lahda. My sensors indicate a strong military presence, moreso than an ordinary Star Destroyer." the holodroid warned, before turning back to the controls.

Galen nodded, jumping onto the hangar floor.

"Keep the ship ready, PROXY. When we leave, we'll want as fast of a getaway as possible."

Sylphiel landed as well, holding her lightsaber at the ready.

"I sense something powerful here... a large dark presence... more than an ordinary Inquisitor." she said, frowning slightly.

"Cold... death... a lust for power..." she added, shuddering as goosebumps formed across her skin.

Galen frowned. "It is as I feared, then..." he said, shuddering as well.

Sylphiel looked in confusion at her master.

"What is it you feared?" she asked.

The Jedi sighed, stepping towards the open lift.

"Listen, Sylphiel... there is something you should know. It's a dark secret Juno, Kota, PROXY and I have kept from everyone." he confessed, activating the lift to the brig.

"I'm... different from most Jedi..." he said after several minutes. "Most Jedi learn from a Jedi Master. But I had training in a different matter..."

Sylphiel nodded. "Yeah, you were once a Sith, turned to a Jedi. I've heard of bad people becoming good, so it's not that odd to me."

Marek shook his head.

"No, it's not that." he said, as the lift doors opened... onto a solitary figure.

Sylphiel gasped, as she stared into the person's yellowed eyes, darkened skin, and shaven head. Without an introduction, the Sith activated its two red sabers, held in a backhanded fashion, exactly like her master.

"I'm a clone. One of two perfected from the original Starkiller."


	15. Arc 2: Chapter 8

A/N: Admittedly, not my best work, but I figured you guys deserved something, at least. Hopefully, this penultimate chapter will keep you satisfied for now.

And, don't worry, we'll see Lina and the others really soon. This arc is going to end in the next chapter, anyway. So, just two more chapters, and we'll be back to the bandit-killer we all know and love.

* * *

Sylphiel gasped, as Galen suddenly engaged the clone.

"Go, Sylphiel!" he shouted, "I'll hold him off!"

Without a second pause, Galen activated his lightsaber, and engaged the clone.

Sylphiel rushed down the halls, as her comm beeped.

"Miss Sylphiel! Can you hear me?" the synthesized voice of PROXY called.

She clicked her comm, slicing through two stormtroopers in the process.

"I hear you , PROXY. Loud and clear!"

"Good! I've hacked into the _Admonisher_'s central computer, and have located several of our friends. Captain Eclipse is just ahead."

"Got it!" Sylphiel replied, using a blast of Force energy to smash the remaining troopers against the walls.

With three swift strokes, she cut a triangular hole in the prison door, allowing Juno step out.

"Thanks, Sylphiel. I owe you one!" the blonde stated, holding her bound wrists up. "Could you do something about these?"

Nodding, the shrine maiden held up her free hand, closed her eyes, and muttered, "Unlock". With a burst of energy, the binders fell to the ground.

Rubbing the feeling back into her wrists, Juno remarked, "Nice trick. Wish I could do that."

Sylphiel smiled, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, it's a simple spell, really... I could teach you later if you'd like."

Juno nodded, picking up two E-11 blasters.

"Maybe later. Right now, we've got some stormtrooper ass to kick." she said, cocking both weapons with a fluid motion.

Sylphiel nodded again, lifting up her lightsaber as troopers filled the halls.

"Take out the Jedi and prisoner!" a commander shouted, as the soldiers in the front kneeled into a prone position, and fired.

"Oh, no you don't, Imperial kriffers!" a female voice shouted, as a thermal detonator rolled into the halls, blowing up the troopers.

As the dust cleared, Nicole stepped out of a blasted prison door.

"My mamma taught me exactly where Troopers won't check for weapons. Just don't ask..."

As the trio grouped together, Nicole raided the belts of the Stormtroopers, focusing on the large cylinders.

"Baridium-core. I've always wanted to try one of these..." the demolitionist chuckled, using a small vibroblade to cut off the buttons.

Sylphiel looked on in interest, as Juno watched.

"Yeah, but they're useless without the proper codes."

Nicole shrugged.

"I'm a demolitions expert, Juno. Bypassing the code is easy as pie. Luckily, I happen to have a few of my own detonation keys."

The other two girls watched the younger continue working on the explosives. Suddenly, she stood up, a second bomb partially opened.

"I'll continue on the way. I've known Draek for quite some time. If Vipera's interrogating him..." she shuddered. "We have to find him as soon as possible!"

Juno nodded, grabbing Sylphiel's comlink.

"PROXY! Deactivate all security doors. Get us the location of Beltone!"

"Affirmative, Eclipse. General Marek is fighting his doppelganger in the upper decks. Captain Beltone is in the maximum security hold. There's something else..."

"What is it, PROXY?"

"Well, the _Admonisher_ is taking severe damage from an unknown source. It may be Master Marek. If it continues, the entire ship will be compromised and fail."

Juno nodded, as another cell clicked open, Rett Tarpals stepping out, shuddering.

"Boy, that'sa nasty place..." he commented, grabbing a blaster.

* * *

Sylphiel and the group stood in front of the maximum security cell, as the Gungan stepped forward.

"Meesa a berry good slicer... Not bein' yousa average Gungan." he explained, already working on opening the door.

After several minutes of silence, the door unlocked, allowing them to enter. What Sylphiel saw was something she'd never forget, no matter how much time passed, the image would haunt her dreams.

There, in the center, Draekmus was suspended in place, his arms and legs firmly secured in place. His flightsuit was removed, revealing toned muscles and a extremely firm physique. His creamy skin was cut with massive lacerations, many still bleeding. His breathing was ragged and erratic.

But what frightened Sylphiel most was his face.

His face looked like it was sucked dry, his skin taut and pale. His eyes were dilated, and vacant. His hair hung limply, like the life was drained from it.

Nicole gasped sharply.

"Oh no... It's just as I thought..." she and Rett began unlocking the shackles.

Sylphiel joined in, casting unlock spells to help release the soldier.

They gently set him down on a nearby table. Sylphiel cast several Recovery spells, but eventually stopped.

"If I cast any more spells, Draek's body won't be able to handle it. His healing's already at the maximum..."

Nicole nodded, before explaining, "I'm not worried about his body. A good bacta bath will fix that. I'm concerned about his mental state..."

Juno nodded, covering his eyes.

"I've seen this kind of trauma once before..." she shuddered, as Nicole nodded.

"Drain Knowledge. My father mentioned it once. A horrible technique Inquisitors use to forcibly remove information from your mind..." the young woman shuddered again.

"It's never pretty... most die from the sheer trauma of such an invasion."

Sylphiel frowned, lifting the cloth to see his vacant eyes staring straight ahead.

"There's no telling what Vipera did to him... and given their past, I doubt it was very nice." Nicole added.

"Their past?" Sylphiel asked, looking at the brunette inquiringly.

She shrugged, waving her hand nonchalantly.

"Don't worry about it. Draek'll tell you when he's ready. Isn't there anything you can do to help him? Some kind of healing magic or something?"

The padawan shook her head.

"No, but..." she removed her violet gloves. Placing her delicate hands on Draekmus' temples, she closed her eyes.

"Perhaps if I channel my healing spells..." she trailed off, concentrating deeply, feeling the Force flow through her, running through her hands, and into the body of the soldier.

She carefully let her consciousness enter his... and was shocked at what she felt.

Instead of a wholesome mind, there was barely anything. Frazzled neurons sparked erratically, trying to establish connections to cells that simply no longer existed.

Sylphiel balked. This was worse than death. To still be alive, but barely aware... It caused her to shudder, before something emerged from the chaos and ruin. A weak flame, barely a flicker, but still there.

"_Back for more? You've taken everything I know, Nancy... leave me!"_ it growled weakly, slowly fading away, before brightening. Sylphiel suddenly felt the flame pressing against her mind inquisitively.

"_Wait... you're not Vipera... Your mind is different... It's... kinder... gentler... more beautiful."_ it said, causing the shrine maiden to blush.

"_You're right... are you Draekmus?"_ Sylphiel asked, using the Force to gently cradle the imagined flame.

"_Correct... I'm sorry things are in shambles. Vipera tore apart my mind looking for something vital to me... but that's a worry for later. For now, can you help me recover enough to awaken from this coma?"_

Sylphiel nodded, using the Force to channel a Recovery spell into the flame. The flame grew, creating bridges between frazzled endings, and creating connections that were once broken.

"_That should do. I'm impressed with your spells, Sylphiel. We can worry about patching up the damage after we're out of this floating deathtrap."_

The padawan retracted her mind from Draekmus' body, as he physically stood up, much to the shock of everyone.

She opened her eyes, relieved that the soldier was moving his arms and legs, checking movement.

"I'm impressed with your work, Sylphiel. Vipera broke all my limbs to weaken my mental resistance. Your magic is quite helpful." he complimented, rubbing his wrists, before pulling on a set of stormtrooper armor. He took a step, only to stumble forwards, letting out a cry in pain.

"I'm sorry, Draek..." Sylphiel apologized, helping Rett pick him up. "But your body's healing power was so far stretched, if I tried another spell, you might have died from stress..." she helped straighten his right leg.

The soldier shrugged.

"It's alright. I've got a fix for the time being..." he said, placing a set of leg armor around his injured limb.

"Do any of you have binding elements, like line, or maybe a welder?" he asked.

Juno pulled out a set of grappling line from the stormtrooper utility belt, wrapping the strong wire around the plates.

"If we had a welding element, I could weld the plates together. Plastiod is perfect for situations like this." Juno explained, finishing a final knot.

Sylphiel frowned, before turning away from everyone.

"I think... I might have a solution..." she said, casting a Flare Arrow... only to have her characteristic carrot arrow appear.

She concentrated, calling upon the Force to increase the density, forming a crystalline flame. Directing the arrow to the areas Juno indicated, Sylphiel welded the plates together, carefully using her Force talents to regulate the heat and intensity of the flame.

After a few seconds, she successfully managed to cool the plates, admiring the fused makeshift cast she helped make.

Testing it, Draekmus stood on it, before nodding in satisfaction.

"It's perfect. Probably couldn't do a better job myself..." he commented, before grabbing an E-11 blaster from Juno.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

As the group moved towards the lift, the ship suddenly lurched, throwing everyone to one side. The power flickered out, causing Draekmus to pull a glowrod from his stolen utility belt.

"Damn... something's going on in the reactor core." he said, as everyone adjusted to the dim, yellow light.

"Must be Master Marek..." she said, using her lightsaber on the lift door, forcing it open.

"Hey, don't forget me!" a man's voice called out, as a disgruntled Blaze walked up to them.

Draekmus chuckled, as Nicole crossed her arms.

"Duh! Your a good escape artist. You've weaseled out of every duty back at the base, so we figured you could escape a holding cell no problem!" she replied, giggling at the growling pilot.

Sylphiel kicked down the door, as Draekmus hobbled over.

"Looks like we're climbing..." he commented, pulling out a grappling gun. Firing it upwards, he tested it, before confirming it was secured, and began climbing, easily compensating for his injured leg.

Sylphiel followed, recalling her times as a young girl, climbing the vines on Flagoon.

She couldn't help but watch as Draekmus climbed, how easily he seemed to physically hold up, vaguely similar to Gourry...

The shrine maiden shook her head. That was the second time she made that comparison. This was ridiculous. Just because his eyes reflected a deep knowledge, there was always a hidden sadness in them...

A sudden explosion shook the entire ship again, knocking her out of her thought, literally. Hissing in pain, Sylphiel held on tightly, as Galen's voice crackled across the comm.

"Uh... Sylphiel... if you can hear this, you need to get everyone out as soon as possible! We just broke a coolant pump, and, well... this ship is going to blow up. I'll meet you in the hangar."

Nicole let out a laugh.

"I've always wanted to see how these things blow up!" she squealed, quickly climbing up.

"But seein' a booma on the inside meebe not such a good idea..." Rett interjected, as the group continued their climb.

"Yeah. Damned nut..." Blaze muttered, as they entered the hangar area.

As soon as Sylphiel entered the area, she felt a sudden chill, the same evil she felt on Tattooine.

"Vipera..." Draekmus growled, ducking behind a pile of crates, followed by everyone else.

The crates were effortlessly removed, as the Inquisitor laughed.

"Of course, you dolt! I took your memories and knowledge! Now, you no longer have any use but to be entertainment..."

Draekmus grumbled, throwing a detonator, only to see it grasped and thrown back.

The explosion forced them to split up. Sylphiel started her lightsaber, rushing the inquisitor.

Vipera effortlessly brushed her away, throwing her into an X-wing.

"Hey!" Draekmus shouted, firing off several blasts, while Nicole threw every explosive she had. Even Rett was caught in the action, firing precision shots to try and break through Vipera's defenses.

The inquisitor deflected the bolts, and threw the explosives into another X-wing, before unleashing Force Lightning on them all, then lifting everyone up, crushing every bone in their bodies, relishing in their pain.

Sylphiel lifted her head from the fuselage she was embedded in, watching in horror as Vipera practically gorged herself on the agony. Their pain... so intense that even she could feel it.

The pain that reminded her of dying... when the Hellmaster killed her...

Suddenly, something snapped. A rage, fury that she didn't even notice building up, flowed forth, guiding her actions. She slashed relentlessly, her anger at the cruelty causing her barrage to easily overwhelm Vipera. With the inquisitor taken aback, she blasted her with a push, throwing her into another of the X-wings.

Empowered by memories of Phibrizzo, as well as the merciless destruction of Sairaag, Sylphiel lifted the remaining X-wings. Awakened by the movement, Geenine ejected itself, crashing to the floor with a thud, and checking on the others.

Moving them, Sylphiel crushed them on top of Vipera, before pulling fleeing TIE fighters, and adding them to the pile. Nothing was merciless enough for the cruel inquisitor.

Finally, as she sighed in exhaustion, she turned to her allies, casting a quick Recovery spell to take care of the more severe wounds.

Sighing in relief, she helped PROXY escort Juno and Blaze onto the _Rogue Shadow_, as Galen entered the hangar.

"Guess I didn't miss anything." he humorously commented, eliciting a chuckle out of his apprentice.

As she walked over to get Draekmus, Galen and the holodroid helped Nicole and Rett on board. Suddenly, an explosion shook the ship again, causing debris to cascade down onto the floor.

"We're cut off!" Sylphiel shouted, trying to use the Force to lift the wreckage.

"It's no good!" Galen shouted back. "There's too much in the way. Try to find a ship and a way out!" he instructed. "Inquisitors usually have a special ship. Try to find that."

Sylphiel nodded, helping Draekmus, as he pointed to a second ship.

"The _Scimitar_..." he coughed weakly, as Geenine joined them.

"Geenine... launch codes..." he groaned, as the astromech wheeled towards the ship, the back hatch opening up to allow entrance.

Sylphiel sat the now-unconscious soldier on a nearby bed, before entering the lift with Geenine to the cockpit.

Grasping the controls, she sighed, before maneuvering the ship out of the hangar, finding the controls quite responsive to her touch, and fairly easy to learn.

Of course, having Geenine doing the autopilot had nothing to do with it.

* * *

"You failed Vipera..." the dark clone said, lifting her injured body from the wreckage.

"That will need to be fixed..." he darkly chuckled, as Vipera's eyes widened in fear.


	16. Arc 2: Chapter 9

A/N: Here we are, the final chapter of this story arc. Next, we'll be heading back with Lina and the others. I think you'll enjoy the next arc. I'm not going to spoil anything, but I'll be trying to foreshadow some of Draekmus' past. Don't worry, though. This character will probably become less of a focus as he develops.

* * *

Sylphiel looked curiously around the stolen ship, as her astromech partner steered the _Scimitar_ into the ragtag group of ships, including the _Rogue Shadow_, a freighter, a YT-1300 she noted, having seen a similar one during her earlier missions, and two X-wings.

"You did it, kid! That was one in a million!" the pilot of the freighter shouted, joined by a series of grunts and growls. Shyriiwook, the language of the Wookiees, she noted again. Galen taught her a little of the language, and was able to grasp the compliments the speaker was giving.

"The Death Star's gone. One small shot..." Galen said, sounding relieved.

"Awww..." Nicole complained, her breath raspy from injuries. "I missed seeing both a Star Destroyer **AND** the Death Star exploding? Can my life get any worse!"

"Oh boy... Now meesa goin to have a mooie turrible day." Rett groaned.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Rett... a couple of detonators and a day in the jungle oughta be enough to work out her anger." Blaze snarkily replied, letting out a cry as a bone audibly cracked.

"So, how's Draek?" Nicole asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Um..." Sylphiel clicked through the ship's monitors, locking on the cell he was in.

"He's still unconscious. But he's stable..." she replied, letting out a sigh.

"Good. Sylphiel?" The demolitionist asked.

"Mmm?"

"Rett and I will have to leave pretty soon. We never really stay in one place too long. Take good care of Draek, got it?" she demanded simply.

"Uh... of course. He's taken care of me out here, I think I can handle him." the padawan replied.

"Don't be takin' it personally, Jedi Sylphiel." Rett said. "Mastar Draek be havin a bombad past with Vipera... No tellin what she be done to him. Missy Nicole is like a sissy to him."

With that, the other ships broke off, heading towards Yavin IV.

Sylphiel sighed, looking across the piloting systems again.

"Geenine, disable autopilot. I'd like to try a little flying on my own." she ordered, grasping the controls.

She carefully steered the ship around the planet Yavin, working to get a feel of the _Scimitar_. Surprisingly, the ship reacted far better than the R41 Draekmus taught her in, and was even better in performance than an X-wing.

The padawan increased the engines, amazed at how quickly it accelerated, yet remained so silent. Overall, it seemed a very pleasant ship to fly.

"Ugh... I never thought I'd be back on this monster..." Draekmus groaned, entering the cockpit, holding his head in one hand.

Sylphiel looked at him questioningly.

"Back?"

The soldier nodded.

"Yeah." he said, sitting down next to the pilot's chair, groaning as he crouched. "I used to work with the Empire. Inquisitor Vipera and I... we were... partners." he explained, pointing to the controls.

"I flew for her, while she interrogated and tortured innocent people, all because they might have a little dissent for the Empire. The screams... Their anguish..." he shuddered. "I still feel it today."

Sylphiel instinctively put her hand on his shoulder.

"But that's past. You're not that kind of person now... are you?"

Draekmus shook his head, unable to answer.

"Vipera... she tore information from my mind... but she also took my deepest, darkest memories, and forced me to relive them..." his entire body shook again, recalling indescribable horror.

"Those memories still haunt me, but combat... it helps me put the horror aside, makes me focus. It helped... what you did..."

Sylphiel nodded, before standing up.

"Geenine, take us back to the base." she ordered, as the astromech plugged back into a nearby computer socket.

She indicated Draekmus to follow her.

"Come, Draek. Let me help heal your mind."

The soldier shook his head defiantly.

"No, Sylphiel. I've taken enough damage for today. Besides, you're tired as well. A delicate procedure like this needs us both to be at our best."

The shrine maiden nodded, consigning to his judgment.

She took the controls again.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to try to learn these controls a little better, Draek." she commented, only to see that her companion had fallen unconscious.

She sighed, using the Force to move him back onto the bed.

"He's right... We're both exhausted. Yet, I seem to be having trouble wanting to leave this ship." She furrowed her brow in thought.

"I'd better talk with Masters Galen and Kota about this..."

* * *

The _Scimitar_ cut effortlessly through the atmosphere of the jungle planet, as the indigenous wildlife protested below.

She set the ship down in one of the temple's hangars, carrying Draekmus to a couple of medics with a repulsorlift stretcher.

A medical droid scanned him, turning to Sylphiel in the process.

"He's sustained an incredible amount of trauma: my systems indicate at least five different poisons, at least seven broken bones, and several cracked ribs. There is also evidence of progressively worsening internal hemorrhaging. Current status is a Class III, but, if the bleeding isn't stopped soon, it will become a Class IV, with death likely imminent thereafter. A series of blood transfusions will be required to stabilize him."

The shrine maiden looked at the soldier, who now looked so weak and helpless.

"It's a miracle, really. According to the story Eclipse and the others told us, he put up quite a fight on the way out. The fact that he could do that while also nursing those injuries is incredible," one medic commented.

The other nodded in agreement. "I guess that's why he's known as the 'Cortosis Soldier', eh?"

"Perhaps. All I know is he's tough. You could probably drop an entire Star Destroyer on him, and he'll be back to fight you the next day."

Both laughed at the absurdity as they carried the soldier away. Sylphiel watched as they vanished, before walking over to her master.

"Good work, Sylphiel." Galen complimented, patting her back. "I'm proud of your work. You'll make a fine Jedi some day."

The blind Jedi joined them, letting out a chuckle.

"Not too bad. An entire squadron of pilots rescued from a Star Destroyer. That'll gather the attention of many people. Even some from High Command. Who knows, you might soon be in demand for higher-risk missions."

Sylphiel nodded, as her master suddenly shuddered.

"The Dark Side is strong on that ship. I can feel it drawing me. Promises of adventure in far-off worlds and flights of fantasy." he shuddered again.

"I suggest you be careful with that ship, Sylphiel. But, your presence might be able to change it. We'll have to wait and see." Kota said, indicating the _Scimitar_.

The Jedi nodded, before looking towards the medical ward.

"Will Draek be okay?" she said, concerned.

Both Jedi shrugged.

"The kind of trauma he took might not be repairable. At the very least, he's going to need quite some time in Bacta." the blind general commented. "He might not even be ready enough for the victory ceremony tomorrow."

"Ceremony?" the shrine maiden inquired.

Galen nodded solemnly.

"That's right, my padawan. This battle has proven that we can win out over the Empire, regardless of the insurmountable odds." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I sense that this is just the beginning of something far larger."

Sylphiel nodded, looking out at the red gas giant Yavin.

"I sense it too, master. Something... large has started today that I feel will affect the galaxy for years to come."

* * *

Sylphiel entered the medical ward, where several injured rebels were already receiving medical care. Hanging suspended in a tank, Draekmus soaked in Bacta, still unconscious.

"How is he?" she asked a nearby medical droid, touching the glass, the lukewarm liquid making things warm to the touch.

"He has progressed to Class IV blood loss. Estimated life left is twelve hours, unless a suitable blood donor is found soon."

Sylphiel tilted her head.

"Blood donor?"

The droid nodded.

"Yes. Beltone has Blood Type O negative, a rare blood typing of which only a handful of members of the Alliance possess, none of which are capable of transfusions in the given time limit."

Sylphiel frowned, Draekmus was one of the people who helped broaden her horizons, showed her a far larger world than she knew before. And he was going to die.

Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind.

"What's my blood type?" she asked.

The droid paused for several minutes, before replying.

"Error: no blood records found for Sylphiel Nels Lahda. Please submit blood for analysis."

A needle extended out, as Sylphiel removed the glove from her right hand. She looked away, wincing at the sudden pain from the prick on her finger, as the droid analyzed her blood.

After what seemed like an eternity, the droid suddenly beeped.

"Match identified. Updating medical records. Sylphiel Nels Lahda has blood type O Negative. However, the blood required for stabilization would leave yourself too weak to perform normally. Roughly forty percent of your blood volume will be required. I cannot operate safely with such insufficient blood in a donor."

Sylphiel nodded, her jaw set.

"I can keep casting Recovery spells on myself to replenish the blood. Draekmus needs my help, regardless of what happens. Just do it!" she commanded, preparing a nearby bed for the process.

The droid nodded in resigned acceptance.

* * *

Sylphiel laid in a reclined position, holding her right hand over her body, casting a persistent stream of Recovery spells. Her left hand was bound below her body, an IV draining blood from her body into a pump, which passed it into a series of tubes attached to Draekmus, who was still suspended in the bacta.

She looked at the pale soldier, biting the inside of her cheek to maintain concentration. Only half of the needed blood was drawn, and she was starting to feel her consciousness slip. Her mind felt fuzzy at the edges, and was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on voices.

But she continued on, determined to save this man's life, the guide who had begun helping her.

Just like she helped another man, years ago...

* * *

Sylphiel ran down one of Sairaag's darker alleyways, fleeing from a group of bandits. Her breath formed steam as the cold night air permeated her sore lungs. She held the bundle of food she had bought, trying to evade the group of bandits.

They had her cornered, closing in...

"Light come forth!"

Suddenly, a burst of light rent the darkness, killing the bandits. Holding that weapon of light, a blonde boy, barely older than herself, panted, scratches and bruises covering his body. He looked about to collapse.

Yet he fought on, ignoring his own injuries to battle the thieves.

After the bandits were repelled, he fell in exhaustion.

* * *

"Padawan Lahda?" the droid intoned.

Sylphiel suddenly snapped awake, not realizing that she had nodded off.

"The procedure is a success. Your blood volume is at a stable percentage, as is Lieutenant Beltone's. I suggest a rest.

The padawan looked out of the temple window, hearing the fanfare of a distant celebration. She smiled, exhausted, but triumphant.

She had helped rescue a group of pilots, and confronted Vipera, gaining victory.

But, something crossed her in that fight... an anger she felt only once before, on that scale, at least, when the cloned Rezo obliterated Sairaag.

That feeling of unbridled control and power... it was intoxicating, to say the least. But, it was wrong. That kind of power was bound to eventually backfire. Sylphiel recalled her teachings, about how Black Magic always had a price. Perhaps the Dark Side also had an equal requirement?

The padawan scrunched her face in conflict. That kind of power helped her when she needed it, but it didn't necessarily make it good.

"Sleep now, little one..." a voice said softly, as a warmth flooded through her, almost like a fatherly embrace, relaxing her entire body into unconsciousness.

From the shadows, a robed figure appeared, walking silently towards the glass. Placing a hand, the person sighed, allowing the same warmth to flow into the unconscious soldier.

"Your work has only just begun." the figure added, vanishing again into the shadows.

* * *

When Sylphiel finally came to, she noticed that the bacta vat was empty, and Draekmus was standing, with help from a crutch, by the window, looking across the jungle.

"You pulled a pretty crazy stunt back there, Sylphiel." he commented, turning towards her, revealing his right arm in a sling.

"Not many would be brave enough to storm a Star Destroyer... or insane."

The shrine maiden nodded, standing up, and walking over to the soldier, looking across the jungle with him.

"So, what now?" she asked, leaning on the stone threshold, getting a better view of the planet's natural environment.

Draekmus shrugged, delicately placing his injured arm in a similar position.

"Well, I think the Empire will crack down harder on the systems in its control. Many Moffs died on that station, as well as many vital assets. Think of it like a wounded animal: now that the injury is exposed, it's going to fight all that harder to cover it."

Sylphiel nodded, before letting out a small giggle.

"Oh, well... I kind of meant what are you going to do once you've healed."

The soldier started, his face momentarily betraying shock. The shrine maiden felt his emotions suddenly become unreadable, flickering between various states.

"Er... To be honest..." he stammered, as the door behind them opened, and three people entered: two pilots and a flight commander Sylphiel had seen in the monitoring room.

Draekmus saluted the three, as Sylphiel recognized Wedge, as well as the pilot she had felt having a strong presence in the Force. Luke Skywalker, she was told.

"Commander Narra, what brings you here?" the soldier inquired, as the commander returned the salute.

"Well," the older Rebel began, "Antilles, Skywalker and I are working on forming a flight squadron. I don't know if you heard, but-"

"Only two pilots on Red Squadron survived. I saw the reports already," he replied, indicating a datapad sitting nearby. "They were some good men, and I wish I had known them personally."

The commander nodded, before beginning again, "Well, then you must know our problem: We need to create a group not necessarily attached with the mainstream navy. A rogue group, if you will. We need the best pilots. And, given your history, I think you'd make a fine addition to our squadron."

At the mention of his past, the color seemed to run out of the soldier's face.

"I'm afraid I have to turn you down, commander. I have some unfinished business elsewhere."

Narra nodded in understanding.

"So it's true, then: your droid army is rebuilding a city on a backwater planet. Very well, I will leave you to your business."

Wedge spoke up, stepping forward.

"The offer still stands, though. So, please, just think about it. You're a good pilot, possibly one of our best."

Draekmus nodded, his face drawn.

"I'll... need some time."

The three nodded, bade their farewell, and left.

Sylphiel looked back at the soldier.

"I guess you're going back to Seyruun, then? To check on things?" she asked.

He nodded, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Yeah, once I heal up, I'm going back to the _Halberd_. Of course, now that you have your own ship now, I'm not really needed here anymore."

The shrine maiden looked on in confusion.

"But, you were just asked to-"

"Listen..." he began, sighing as he rubbed his temples, "I have a lot on my plate right now, and I can't dedicate myself fully to a squadron. I only took part in the battle because I was here, plain and simple. Antilles and Skywalker will find better, more capable people, ones who have the time to work with them."

Sylphiel sat down, trying to gauge Draekmus' thoughts through the Force, only to feel something holding her back, a strange, almost grandfatherly presence.

_No... Let him be..._

She turned suddenly, trying to find the source of the voice. Draekmus looked at her in confusion.

"Something wrong?"

Sylphiel shook her head.

"I thought I heard something..."

The soldier shrugged, standing up.

"Well, I didn't hear anything. I'm going to get the _Phoenix_ ready for departure. I'd suggest you take Geenine to get the _Scimitar_ prepped. Consider her... a good-bye present. I doubt we'll work together again after this."

The shrine maiden caught his injured arm, eliciting a hiss in pain.

"What do you mean?" she asked, disappointment crawling into her voice.

"Let me ask you something: did you see Vipera die in front of you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then she's still alive. And, with the information she tore from me, Seyruun is likely her next target. But she took something... else."

Sylphiel frowned. "But the ship, it blew up."

"I've given Vipera a Thermal detonator nosejob, and she gave me this immediately afterward," Draekmus indicated his cybernetic hand, "I think we can assume that she's still alive."

"But, Vipera... she'll have to face Miss Lina and... Dear Gourry." she replied, as the soldier let out a small laugh.

"Now that... would be a battle worth seeing." he replied, before returning to his stern demeanor.

"Anyway, I must prepare. As Seyruun has not yet formally declared allegiance with the Rebellion, I have no doubt that the Empire will attempt to annex it now. I've already lost a home to the Empire, and I won't lose another."

"You lost your home?" Sylphiel asked, as the soldier simply walked out, ignoring her question.

* * *

"But sir..." a medical droid protested, trying to block Draekmus' path, "You haven't been discharged yet. You need to rest."

The soldier slung the droid aside with unnatural strength.

"I don't care! I'm leaving now!" he growled, subduing a human medic with two swift blows, fighting his way to the _Steel Phoenix_.

He stomped aboard, crashing down in the pilot's seat, as Tau activated the ship.

"Lieutenant Beltone, you are not authorized to leave. Stand down!" the voice of General Dodonna echoed through the comm.

Draekmus shut down the comlink, as he blasted through the doors, a determined look on his face.

"Tau... Prepare to return to the _Halberd_."

"What about Padawan Lahda?" the droid inquired.

"I don't care what she does!" he snarled, gunning the thrusters, rocketing through the atmosphere, quickly approaching the edge of the Yavin System.

"Everything we have worked so hard for on that planet is at risk. Because of my own weakness..." he choked, a single tear sliding against his cheek.

"If only I had held out longer..."

* * *

Sylphiel sat in the cockpit of the cloaked _Scimitar_, watching Draekmus jump to hyperspace. She turned to Geenine.

"So, um..." she began awkwardly. "You know how to get to Seyruun from here?"

The astromech beeped in confirmation, plugging into the navigation computer, sending the ship into hyperspace.

The shrine maiden sighed, looking out across the void.

"What happened to you, Draek..." she wondered.

_He's lost and confused. Vipera's efforts have left him broken, dishonored._

Sylphiel frowned.

"Who are you?" she asked aloud, getting an inquiring chirp from the R4 unit.

_You will learn... in time. For now, you need to keep a close eye on Draekmus. He will need guidance during this time. Be his guide, as he has been for you._

* * *

**END OF ARC TWO**

A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a long, boring road for many of you, but, trust me, I think you'll like the next arc. First of all, guaranteed: Lina Inverse will make a return. That's right: **Lina Inverse is coming to town!**

But, is Draek right about Vipera being a threat and that she somehow survived... or has he been driven insane by her torture?

You'll have to wait and find out in the next arc.


	17. Arc 3: Prologue

A/N: Hey, all, welcome to Arc 3, where we will (finally) return to everybody's favorite group of Slayers.

With this new chapter, I would like to announce something:

Recently, has allowed use of images as covers. Now, depending on how many are interested, I would like to state that I am looking for offers to design a cover for this. Message me for details.

Thanks.

~D'raekmus (as in my pen name, not the character in the story.) 

* * *

The _Scimitar_ deftly cut through the atmosphere on Sylphiel's homeworld, as she piloted the ship towards Seyruun.

She had lost sight of the _Phoenix_ after entering hyperspace, but, somehow, she just... knew that Draekmus was somewhere on the planet.

"Unidentified ship, state your business!" a synthesized voice queried, as two droid starfighters flanked the ship, appearing from inside the clouds.

_A droid..._ she reasoned, as Geenine activated the comm.

"This is Padawan Sylphiel Nels Lahda. I request permission to land in Seyruun." She stated, recalling the negotiation protocols Draekmus had briefly gone over with her.

Static flooded the comm for a few minutes, until the droid beeped again, the two fighters splitting off from her.

"Permission granted, Lahda. Prince Philionel has cleared you for landing in the Royal Hangar. Please transmit the codes for your slave circuit."

Confused, Sylphiel looked blankly at the astromech, who bleeped out a sigh, and plugged itself into the ship.

After a minute, the ship moved on its own, breaking the cloud cover, and giving Sylphiel a good look at Seyruun.

Much of the city had changed: While the hexagram was still maintained, the palace was far larger than she had recalled, completely built out of solid stone.

Many of the buildings were built larger, making the city feel immense. Far below, the shrine maiden could barely make out the open air markets, as materials moved freely amongst the patrons.

Along the walls, immense turrets stood out, the ship's computer automatically classifying the artillery contained within as anti-aircraft turbolasers. Guards moved throughout the entire complex, wearing the identifiable armor of Seyruun, with some modifications. Many carried newer blasters along with swords and pikes. Interspersed with the guards were various models of battle droids.

As the ship neared the palace, Sylphiel saw the true beauty of the architecture: What had appeared as stone from a distance was actually specially-treated metal, designed to imitate the look of stone.

Several spires stretched towards the skies, as the _Scimitar_ flew to the tallest one, entering the now-exposed hangar, and landing silently upon the marble floor.

After several minutes of powering down the ship, Sylphiel gathered up her few belongings, putting them in a purse worn at her waist, and exited the craft, stepping down upon the bleached floor, her footsteps echoing through the hollow room.

She looked around, noticing that her ship wasn't the only one there: on one side, several Actis-class interceptors were docked, ready to launch at a moment's notice. On the other, a TIE Interceptor was clamped onto a launch rail, the panels and pylons showing heavy wear from repeated collisions.

But, not one ship was the _Steel Phoenix_.

"Ah, Lady Sylphiel..." Philionel called, stepping forward from the hallway door, flanked by two guards.

"I'm glad to see that you've returned. I regret to inform you that Draekmus is currently busy with diplomatic affairs at the moment. He locked himself inside the communications room since his arrival. He hasn't told anyone what his business is, but, judging from the look on his face, it's not something we should take lightly." the prince explained, as they continued through the halls.

Sylphiel nodded, sneaking a glance back at Geenine, as the droid trailed after them.

"Yes, Draekmus has been through a lot." she replied, looking down at her steps. "I'm concerned, though... about his health, up here..." she pointed to her head.

Philionel nodded again, opening a hall door.

"You're in luck, then, Lady Sylphiel. Our resident magic expert is here." he laughed, before adding in an undertone, "now, if only she didn't eat so much..."

The doors opened, showing Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia surrounding a table, heaped with enough food to feed an entire squadron of soldiers for a week.

On the other side of the table sat three people new to Sylphiel: Two beastmen, one reptilian in appearance, while the other looked closer to a fox, and a blonde woman. Judging from her dress, the shrine maiden guessed she was a priestess.

However, when she reflexively stretched her mind out through the Force, she hit a golden presence, which, as soon as the two touched, recoiled away. The priestess seemed to shudder, causing a golden tail to shoot up behind her.

"Hey, boss... your tail..." the fox whispered, causing the priestess to blush, hiding the tail underneath her skirts.

Suddenly, Lina looked up from the food, and let out a shout.

"Sylphiel! Long time, no see! How's that outer world, huh?" she cordially called out, waving her over to a chair.

Smiling, the shrine maiden waved her hand, pulling the chair out, and sitting down. She fished out a chicken leg, and began eating, relishing the flavors of her home.

After a few seconds, she noticed everyone was staring.

"What?" she asked, using the Force to toss the scraps into a nearby trash bin.

"You moved the chair..." Lina muttered, "without any kind of incantation."

Sylphiel cocked her head, then suddenly understood.

"Oh, that... It's just a little part of the training I had under Master Galen," she explained, displaying the power again by picking up an orange in the same manner..

Gourry let out a whistle.

"That's awesome! I wonder if you can do it to other things..."

The shrine maiden giggled at the compliment, before nodding.

"Yes, but it gets harder with bigger things. I haven't tried out my limits, but my master was once able to bring down a ship as big as a small town once using this kind of power."

The sorceress let out a little cough, choking on a piece of food, helped out by the blonde swordsman.

"Using that kind of power, you could bring down a ship as large as that one orbiting us?" she sputtered.

"The _Halberd_, isn't it?" the priestess asked, as Sylphiel noticed that she had been flipping through a datapad the entire time, the food in front of her barely touched.

The shrine maiden nodded in astonishment.

"Yes, that's what Draek called it."

As if on cue, the soldier himself stepped through the threshold, his face, though still pale, looked better than he had been on Yavin IV. However, Sylphiel sensed that the smile on his face was only a facade, belying the truth.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting," he began formally, his crimson armor echoing through the room, "but I believe most of us haven't formally met. I am Lieutenant Draekmus Beltone, captain of the _Halberd_.

"As you may know by now, my droid army, with funding from a third party, has helped rebuild Seyruun from the Empire's ravaging. However, my work isn't yet finished. I fear, in light of the recent Death Star destruction, that the Empire will start cracking down on planets."

Philionel nodded in agreement.

"While Seyruun is dedicated to peace, we can't have this evil Empire subjugating our entire planet. If they think nothing of razing a city, what's to stop them from wiping out an entire planet if it acts up?"

The group nodded, recalling the previous battle with the Empire.

Draekmus stood up, as Tau entered the room, displaying a readout of data.

"Despite our best efforts, Seyruun is still... weak. Even with the bolstered defenses, I doubt we'd be able to hold out long against a full-scale Imperial assault. Consequently, I have been in discussions with Philionel, as well as my benefactor."

The hologram shifted to display a remote star system.

"However, as strapped as the Alliance is right now, we have only one alternative: Prince Philionel and I will meet with my benefactor in the Mandalore system. I have good relations with a board member of the company there, MandalMotors. With a little luck, I might be able to procure a small fleet of ships to help further bolster Seyruun's defenses. Ideally, I'd like to install a couple of ion cannons, but that's above the budget right now. Even a modest spatial fleet could help us last longer against a full-scale assault."

The soldier pulled up a map of their current world, zooming in on their location.

"While Phil, my benefactor, and I are engaged in talks with my contact, I need you, Princess Amelia, to consolidate the other countries into a single, formal alliance. When the Empire strikes, we need to be as ready as possible."

Sylphiel blinked in disbelief.

"You mean we're not going with you?" she asked, as the room fell silent.

Draekmus shook his head.

"No, I need you and your friends to help unite the countries. Besides, Mandalorians don't exactly trust Jedi. It's an issue spanning millennia. And I doubt they'd trust your friends, given the information about what Inverse is likely to do."

Lina growled, before standing up.

"You know I don't work for free, so you'd better have some gold ready. I want half of it up front." she said, her business sense picking up.

The soldier smirked, before nodding towards Phil.

The prince cleared his throat.

"Miss Lina, I know you wouldn't do this out of the kindness of your heart. But could you please reconsider this one time?" he asked, almost pleading.

The sorceress shook her head defiantly.

"No good. Kindness doesn't get me food."

Draekmus looked at the sorceress, his stern gaze unsettling everyone in the room, before he smirked in amusement.

"Very well, Inverse. As this mission is of utmost importance, I will go one further: In addition to standard mercenary pay, I will authorize for your use, an A5 Juggernaut Heavy Assault Vehicle once your mission is finished. It will be loaded with more provisions than even you can consume, Inverse."

Lina's face reddened at the idea.

"Sure! We'll all help!" she cried out, as Zelgadis stood up.

"Whatever. I'll be looking for a cure along the way." he said, stepping out of the room.

Draekmus frowned, staring blankly at the receding chimera.

"What's wrong with him? Does he have some kind of medical problem?" he wondered aloud.

The sorceress waved dismissively.

"Yeah, you could say that. A mental problem, if you ask me."

* * *

"Is that..." Lina began, staring at the massive behemoth of a tank in front of her. Covered completely in dull gray armor, the ten-wheeled vehicle stood out like a moving rock. Two turrets adorned the front, as multiple grenade launchers littered the sides.

Draekmus smirked, as several Seyruun technicians, alongside various maintenance droids, finished up repairs.

"Beautiful, isn't it? With this, no bandit'd dare get close to you. Besides, with that point defense laser system, you don't have to rely on high-powered spells; one well-targeted shot could flatten the house of that one annoying person who decided to not pay you."

Sylphiel stood there for a moment, wondering if the soldier was joking... or if he was speaking from personal experience.

Geenine beeped loudly, moving towards Sylphiel, as Draekmus smirked again.

"Well, it seems like Geenine has taken a shine to you, Sylphiel. I think it'd be alright if she went with you this time. She did once serve a famous Jedi Knight..." he said, before clearing his throat.

"Anyways, Philionel and I will take our leave. I'll have to teach him as much as I can about our client on the way."

"Draek," Sylphiel began, turning towards the soldier, as Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis began to climb into the massive tank.

"Yes, Sylphiel?" he asked, his face seeming to soften towards her.

"I'm still concerned. I mean, you're still..." she stuttered, carefully picking her words.

Draekmus tilted his head, before shaking it in realization.

"Don't worry. I've had my head torn apart before. I always rebuild it in the end. Besides, it's not like I'm going alone. Commander Tim will be coming along. Plus, Filia and her two friends will be along as well."

Sylphiel blinked.

"Oh, the priestess?" she asked, feeling relieved that such a powerful individual was going with him.

And yet, Sylphiel still couldn't shake the feeling that she should be going, not Filia.

The soldier nodded, turning towards the hangar's exit.

"Take care, Sylphiel."

Draekmus let out a shout, suddenly falling to the ground.

"Draek!" The Jedi called out, running to his side, as an angry Geenine beeped grumpily.

"Damn droid. You know what, go with Sylphiel! You do nothing but get in the way."

The droid beeped, righting itself, and moving towards Sylphiel.

"Oh how wonderful!" Amelia squeaked, practically dancing around the R4. "Another companion in the fight for Justice!"

Geenine beeped nervously, as a Seyruun mechanic walked towards them, cleaning off a hydrospanner.

"Well, that's the last of the repairs. Gotta say, this technology is incredible. Horseless carriages, ships flying without levitation spells, and golems with advanced intelligence and abilities. I just... can't believe I saw all this in just a few months."

Draekmus smirked, patting the mechanic.

"And the magic will only continue to grow. There's an entire galaxy out there with all kinds of new innovations. Wait'll you learn what a hyperdrive does."

The mechanic's eyes glistened in anticipation.

"I look forward to hearing about these new inventions. Such an age!" he muttered walking off in excitement.

"Hey, Sylphiel!" Gourry called, sticking his head out of the open window panel. "Ya gotta check out this food maker thing in here!"

"Looks like they've found the food processor. That ought to be enough to satisfy Inverse." Draekmus said, turning towards the lift nearby, this time, making sure to not trip over any obnoxious droids.

"You should go and join your friends. You must have much to talk about. Besides, the journey will be uneventful and boring, so you'll be looking for things to pass the time."

"You ready, prince Phil?" he asked, opening the turbolift.

"Yes. The more we sit around, the stronger the likelihood the Empire will strike at Seyruun."


End file.
